A Possible Path
by switzerland.virgo
Summary: What if Bella had picked up the phone the day Edward called, and what if Rosalie hadn't told him of Bella's cliffdiving, but he rather called to see if she sounded ok?... My first fan-fic ever. Please Review - T just in case :
1. The Call BPOV

The phone rang, bursting my ear drum with its loud screech. I ran to pick it up before the person on the other line got impatient and gave up ringing altogether. Jacob was about to pick the phone up, but I decided it could be something important, considering Charlie was at the funeral and so I quickly slid my hand under his before he managed to pick the receiver up.

"Hello?" silence... I had never received one of these silent calls in the history of my time living in Forks, but I had hated when it happened in Phoenix. "Hello?" I said again, hoping that the person on the other line simply hadn't heard me speak the first time. Click. All there was now was a long beep, notifying me that the person on the other line had hung up. I looked at the receiver, contemplated for a moment, and simply gave up thinking altogether, placing the receiver back on the hook.

"So, how long are you planning on keeping her here then?"

"I guess you're referring to Alice?"

"Well, who else would I be talking about, you know that those filthy bloodsuckers are my only enemies."

"Jake, a little respect would be nice."

"Sorry, it's just, I don't know why you have to have her stay here. I mean things were going great between us... and now that she's back, well they're all gonna come back sooner or later, and everything we had will vanish."

"SHE, has a name, and I'm glad you think so highly of my participation in our relationship. What, do you think that you're the only one who wants to keep this relationship going? Just because I'm friends with vampires doesn't mean I can't stay friends with you, at least, it shouldn't mean that. I know that _the rest of them_ aren't coming back, especially not, not, _him. _He doesn't want me anymore and well Alice came because she saw me jump and obviously feared for my safety, the sweet thing that she is." I was very nearly in tears, I could feel sobs coming on, and I started trembling.

I didn't want Jacob to see me crying over _him _it would only make him feel worse for bringing the topic up, but I knew it had to be noted. I knew that Edward would never come back, but if he did, if there was just a slight possibility that he was considering it, I knew that I would run back into his arms and stay there encircled by them forever. Jacob would probably suffer, and I felt horrible but I stopped thinking about that before the tears actually came on.

I looked up, and Jacob was staring right at me, eyes wide, probably scared that he had brought me to tears. I knew that at that moment, I could very easily reach up and kiss him, and it would make both of us happy. But I had false hope in my system that maybe, just maybe, _he_ would have reconsidered his feelings for me, and would accept me as the clumsy klutz danger magnet I was.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring this up so openly, I know how upset you get." He was now hugging me, cradling me in his arms, and it was then that I realised even if Edward did come back, I could never throw away the sunshine of my life. I would never forget how he stitched me back together when I was close to waste material, how he fixed the motorbikes without any questioning 

about why I wanted them fixed or how or where I got them from. Everything was so effortless around him, and standing there in his arms, it felt so right.

"Bella?" I could hear Alice's sweet musical voice linger softly from the stairs. I turned around to find her standing on the bottom step, eyes wide.

"Yes Alice?" I sounded somewhat annoyed, even though that is not at all how I intended it to come out. Alice probably noticed the irritation in my tone and decided it was best to leave me for Jake to handle, she probably thought she wasn't worthy enough to mangle in my emotions anymore. That was not at all how I felt, I would have been happy for Alice to come over and hug me right now, but she obviously thought that there was a little more going on between Jacob and I, other than a simple hug.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back in a short while, and well I know you absolutely hate doing this, but do you mind if well, you go shopping with me? I'm in dire need of new clothes, I couldn't bring any of my good clothes with me and well, everything I did bring is last season. I also thought you'd like a couple new pairs of jeans and a few new tops, I have no one else to go shopping with..." She looked so cute when she was uncomfortable, I knew she didn't much like talking in front of Jacob, after all he was her mortal enemy.

I cut her off abruptly.

"Alice, I'll go with you, it's ok. Have fun hunting and if I'm not home when you get back, then you'll probably be able to track me by my scent. I won't go over the treaty line in case something urgent comes up."

Alice smiled a small smile, nodded her little head and ran out the door at vampire speed. I hoped that she had slowed down before she got out of the house in case that on some rare occasion there were people outside my house.

I took one swift look around the kitchen and looked back at Jacob, who was now staring out the window. "Jake, can we forget about this conversation?"

He turned his head back to look at me and placed his index finger and thumb under my chin, tilting my face up so that I had nowhere to look but in his eyes. "Bella, I promised that I would always be there for you, and I'm not breaking that promise. I don't care if you run back to him if he ever shows up here again, I'll always be your friend." I looked deep into his eyes and smiled, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Thanks Jake." I hugged him again.

"So Bella, we have about an hour, and I'm not running with the pack today, I know that there are limited entertainment facilities available in Forks. Even if there are, I don't really know about them, so the choice is up to you, whata you wanna do?"

I looked out the window and swept my gaze quickly across the driveway, catching a glimpse of shiny paint.

"Jake...I think I feel like riding a bike."

At that he laughed, grasped my hand in his and walked me out the door towards my truck where the bike was hidden.


	2. Arguments

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and aimeelove i will definitely use that Jacob idea, I think the story was heading that way :) So I had my last exam today and I have no homework so I'm in a really happy mood, I hope this chapters long enough to keep your twilight taste buds alive :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Characters mentioned in the story belong to Stephenie Meyer the god of Twilight.

* * *

We rode our bikes down the main road for about forty minutes and I revelled in the feel of the wind against my hair and face. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time, and for once I wasn't concentrating on hearing Edward's voice in my head. Who was I kidding, I knew he would never come back. I knew that Jacob loved me in a different way than I did him, and I wanted to make him happy. I was holding back because I was once again afraid of getting hurt. I knew that Alice would be back very soon, and I was actually surprised she hadn't come after me when she saw what I was about to do.

"Bells, are you ok?"

Jake had his hand on my shoulder and was looking down at me, it was then that I realised I had in fact stopped my bike and was staring off into space in a complete daze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I guess we should start heading back now, I know Alice will be back soon, and then Charlie soon after her. I've got to make him dinner."

"Sure, sure." He started wheeling my bike back down the road towards my house while his arm lay ever so lightly on the small of my back. I probably wouldn't have realised he had his arm around me if it weren't for the heat radiating from his body. He was quite literally the hottest guy I had ever known, and I thought again about making him happy, and completely opening up. Just letting my guard down and being able to talk to him about everything, including the pain I had been through before he came and picked me back up.

"Jake, do you wanna stay for dinner?" I knew that Charlie would love to have him over, and figured that it was the least I could do for everything he had done for me the past couple of months.

"Yeah that'd be great." He was grinning widely, and I knew that he enjoyed spending every single moment of his day with me. That's what made me feel even worse, that I loved him, but I could never love him as much as he loved me. I knew that some day I would have to face this fact and have a serious discussion with him, but I immediately pushed that thought aside, I would deal with that situation when the time came.

"You know what, bring Billy over too." I knew that I was going shopping with Alice tonight, but she could wait until after dinner. If Charlie asked her why she wasn't eating she could just tell him that she had a big lunch. It seemed odd to me that Charlie never caught on about the Cullens' eating habits. It still pained me to think of their name, but having Alice in my life again decreased the heart ache every time I had to think or mention the name.

"Aww, thanks Bella, he'd love that. But aren't you going shopping with Alice?"

"Yeah, but she'd probably want to call Jasper and all, so she can do that while I quickly eat. I'm gonna need a lot of energy, shopping with that pixie." Jacob growled softly, probably hoping I 

wouldn't notice, but I did of course. Months of attempting to hear vampires approaching or talking at vampire speed gave you impeccable hearing. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Is it because I called her a pixie?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah, it is. I mean I know she's like family to you, blah, blah, blah. But she's still a vampire, and I just can't believe that you can be so comfortable with her. I know that it's because I'm a werewolf and to me she looks and smells disgusting, but I fear for your safety around her. She could lash out at any moment and..."

"Oh, and you couldn't?" I very rudely interrupted him and caught the look of upset on his face. "Jake, Alice fears for my safety around you just as much as you fear for my safety around her. You're a werewolf, and to her, when I'm around you there is no safety. She has however put that aside and let me make my own decision, because she knows that I am very capable of making my decisions on my own. You don't know them Jacob, they would never harm me! All Edward did was tried to protect me for crying out loud!" I was now in tears, I couldn't hold them in anymore. Jacob looked upset and guilty. He knew that vampires and werewolves were a touchy subject for me.

I slumped down on the ground and started bawling my eyes out, I didn't exactly know why, but it felt good to cry for once in such a long time.

"Bells, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, well I dunno, I want you to be happy I guess. I love you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do if you were bitten or in any kind of danger." He sat down beside me, and picked me up, sitting me in his lap. I remembered how Edward used to sit with me just like this, and the memory and thought of his name brought on a whole new wave of hysteria.

I heard a car pull over on the side of the road, but I was too upset to look up. Besides, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference because of all the tears.

I heard the car door open and shut, with a soft sound that could only indicate a new car. I sniffed and wiped up my tears with the sleeve of my top, then looked up. Standing about 2 steps away from me was Alice, staring, eyes wide open.

"What'd you do to her mutt!?"

"Nothing leech! This isn't my fault, it's what you and your family did to her. That stupid brother of yours, I hope he's happy with what he's done to her. She's probably never going to get over the pain! I didn't do anything to her! I picked her up when you left her like a used rag and helped her recover! Everything was going fine, and now you're back and she's upset all over again!"

I was no longer crying, just sobbing and sniffing loudly while staring at Jacob. He had never acted like that in front of me, especially when he was talking to Alice. My mouth was dropped open and I reminded myself to shut it. I could see the pure hurt and agony on Alice's face, she knew what I had been through, Charlie had told her everything and she must have seen at least something in her visions. I stood up and stepped in between them.

I turned to look at Jacob and placed my right hand on his chest. "Jake, enough, please. Alice doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, she did nothing wrong, please never speak to her like that again."

My voice sounded very hoarse after crying so hard, and Jacob backed away still staring at Alice. After a few moments he settled down a little and looked back down at me.

I realised that it was my queue to break the silence, considering I was in the midst of the argument, not that Alice had really said much, the sweet little thing.

I turned to look at Alice, her emotions were well composed but I knew that she was probably internally cursing Edward for what he had done to me.

"Alice, I was crying because Jacob was scared for my safety around you. I lashed out at him and well I remembered some pleasant things that still upset me to think about, it's not Jakes fault. I'm sorry you had to see that, it won't happen again, and look...I invited Jake over for dinner before we go shopping, today's late night shopping isn't it?" she nodded "Ok, so we should head home now, I'll make something good to eat for us, and you can call Jasper and tell him you're ok."

"I've already called him, he knows I'm fine. I'll just wait upstairs for you, I wanted to speak to you about something important, but I guess that can be done while shopping. I'll see you back at your house then." I nodded, "See you soon." I watched her get into her new car, a black mini cooper which suited her personality and size perfectly, and drive off at an illegal speed down the road.

I turned to look at Jake, he looked more relaxed now, but he was looking out into the distance. "Jake, I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say, I didn't even know why I was apologising. I guess it was because I was sorry for him having to see me cry, for lashing out at him, for not seeing his side of things.

"It's fine Bella, as long as you're happy I guess it's none of my business."

"No, but Jake, it is. I want to share everything with you, I want you to know how I'm feeling, I want to make you happy. I don't want you to see me cry anymore, I want you to always see me smiling, you deserve it. Thank you for everything you've done for me these past couple of months, if it weren't for you, I would probably be in a mental institution right now." I was looking deep into his eyes, hoping that he would realise I wasn't bluffing, but that that was exactly how I felt.

With one swift movement, he leaned down and kissed me. It was very rough and I knew that he had wanted to do this for a long time, I didn't push him away, like I would have any other time. Instead, I held his face in my hands and kissed him back just as passionately.

He finally pulled away breathless and smiled.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake."

* * *

Voila! :) Sorry if it's still a little short. Once again, thanks for everyone's Reviews and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Merci :)


	3. Returning

So I'm sitting here, with nothing to do because I've been surfing the net ever since I got home which was like 4 hours ago. I decided I should write another chapter for you guys :P 2 in one day, aint that a bonus! Happy readings

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of all the characters.

* * *

We got to my house fifteen minutes later, we tried to stay close to the house when riding our bikes. When we got inside, there was no sign of Alice, but I knew she was probably upstairs. I could tell by Jacob's reaction when we walked through the door, he wrinkled his nose as though something had died. I made my way through to the kitchen, noting the time on the clock and that Charlie would be home in less than an hour. Jacob followed right behind me and sat down at the table, while I started organising pots and pans.

"So Jake, whata you feel like today?" I already knew what I was cooking, but I felt like having a little conversation running.

"Anything you make Bells will be fantastic. I know that you're a great cook, no doubt about it." I could hear his voice getting closer with ever word and on the last, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. At that I laughed, turned around and kissed him once.

Dinner was ready at exactly the time Charlie arrived home, with Billy right behind him. I had called him to tell him to pick up Billy, it felt amazingly peaceful and right to have Billy and Jake over sharing a meal with Charlie and me. I wasn't at all surprised that Alice didn't make an appearance, I felt absolutely horrible, as though I was neglecting her, but I knew that she'd understand.

Conversation kept flowing for an entire hour, and I was enjoying myself. I looked up at the clock and realised that it was six, only three hours left of shopping time, that was most definitely not enough for Alice.

"Gentlemen, as much as I am enjoying this dinner, I promised Alice that I would go shopping with her, and it's already six o'clock, so I should get going."

"Sure thing Bells, you go and I'll take care of everything here." Charlie looked really happy, and I couldn't help but smile. I got up, cleared my plate, washed it and made my way for the door. Jacob was of course right behind me.

"Bye Billy, hope you had fun." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Bella." I could just make out his response as I stepped outside. I knew that Alice would be down here within seconds, she probably heard the entire conversation at the dinner table. I turned around to say bye to Jake, when I realised he was still holding my hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake, I'll come around bright and early." I kissed him on the cheek and turned around to make my way over to my truck. I was surprised when all of a sudden I was being turned back around, and I was once again face to face with Jacob.

"Not so fast my dear." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "Stay out of danger, keep safe."

"Jake, it's a shopping mall, what's the worst that could happen to me?" I looked at him with a questioning look, and he responded with raised eyebrows.

"You really want to know how you, Miss. Bella Swan, are capable of being caught up in danger?" His tone was very mocking and I very nearly laughed, because I knew exactly what I was capable of, the klutz that I was.

"Alice will be with me, I'll be fine." I said in a serious tone, and with the mention of Alice, the little pixie came bouncing out the front door, heading towards her car.

"Yes, well, just make sure you come back to me in one piece." He sounded very stern now, and I knew that he wasn't joking. "Have fun."

"Thanks Jake, I'll try. But with that little elf on my hands, I think it'd be more exhausting than fun." I kissed him once more, and made my way over to Alice's car. I would have insisted to drive in my truck but this was her new car and she probably wanted to drive it more than anything.

I slid into the passenger seat and waved at Jake, who probably couldn't see me because of the tinted windows. Without a word, Alice started her engine and started driving at human speed down the road, I guess she didn't want to scare me.

"So you and Jake are serious then?" She sounded concerned, and I noticed the interest in her tone.

"As of today, yes, we are." I was fiddling with my hands in my lap, I didn't know what else to do. She simply nodded.

"Bella, you know how I said that there was something serious I wanted to speak to you about?"

"Yes..."

"Well, see, the thing is, is that the rest of the family is coming back to Forks..."

I cut her off mid-sentence, "REALLY!? That's fantastic!" I couldn't believe the rest of the Cullen's would be coming back, I had missed them so much over the past months. Carlisle's compassion, Esme's motherly instincts, Emmet's strength, Jasper's understanding, Rosalie's... well... I didn't really miss much of Rosalie. I couldn't think of the last name, as much as I had thought about him that day, I didn't want to feel the hurt again.

"I'm glad you're excited Bella, but aren't you a little concerned? Or upset? I mean, everything you've been through, and you're still happy to see us?"

"Alice, you didn't do anything to me, you did what was best for me. I don't blame you or your family for anything that happened, of course I'm happy to see you! You're like family to me!"

"Bella I know this is a really touchy subject for you, but was our leaving really the only reason you very nearly became catatonic? I know that if we were all human we would have probably suffered the same way..." It was now that I had to explain to her that there was more behind the pain.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons. I couldn't believe that you had all left without saying goodbye. I loved you all so much and you left, just like that. When...when Edward said he didn't want me anymore, and that he would eventually forget about me..." I couldn't continue, I didn't want to start crying again.

I looked up to see Alice looking at me with sympathy and hurt in her wide eyes.

"That stupid, stupid, stupid brother of mine. I knew he'd pull a move like that, no wonder he told me not to keep tabs on you!" I was surprised at her reaction, didn't she know? Wasn't that what he had told her? "You poor thing, no wonder you were a wreck!" she pulled over onto the side of the road, turned off the engine and leaned over to hug me. I had missed Alice so much that I felt tears well up again in my eyes, I reached up and quickly wiped them away.

"Bella, if it upsets you that we're coming back, then we'll stay away. It's just that everyone's been separated lately, we all miss being together as a family and Forks is where we all feel together."

"Alice, it's alright, I don't mind that you're coming back. I've missed you all so much, I can hardly wait to see everyone again."

"There's just one thing Bella. You see, uhh... Edward doesn't really agree with what we're doing. The day you got that silent phone call, that was him checking to see if you were alright. You sounded happy that day, so he doesn't see reason enough to come back to Forks and put you in constant danger. I can't understand why you believed him, of course he was lying about not wanting you! Bella, are you blind or just simply ignorant? Edward has never ever stopped loving you, and he never will. Us vampires don't fall out of love Bella, how do you think Jasper and I have survived so long together? Because once we find our mates, that's it, we don't have eyes for another."

I was utterly speechless, and although I didn't really believe that Alice was telling the truth, knowing full well that she would never lie, it gave me an ounce of hope, even if he wasn't coming back with the rest of the family, he'd still come back to visit, right?

"Oh Alice, you don't know how good it is to know everyone's coming back! And to see you sitting here right in front of me, I just never thought it would happen."

"Bella, we all love you. The main reason we left was because Edward didn't want you in danger, he says that he's not going to interfere now, but Bella, he won't be able to handle the distance much longer. I know my brother, he's been grieving for you since the day he left. He's always alone, and only ever speaks to us when it's urgent, you two are destined for each other, and whether he likes it or not he'll be back here soon."

"Thank you Alice." I smiled a small smile and she leaned over and hugged me tightly again.

"Anytime Bella, you know I'm always honest with you. Now let's get to the mall before it closes!"

She started up the engine again and this time was driving at a crazy sixty miles (100km) an hour. When we got to the mall I braced myself for a long two hours.

* * *

Please Review, Review, Review! Thank you :


	4. Shopping,Greeting,Fainting

Thanks for everyone's reviews once again, I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it I got home from school, took a look at my reviews and was once again inspired P Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: All of these magnificent characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

Alice knew I hated shopping, but she insisted that I get new clothes. I really couldn't see what was wrong with my currently obtained clothing, I personally liked it. I mean did every girl seriously need hundreds of dresses and blouses and skirts and shoes? The worst thing was that Alice insisted on paying as well and I didn't want to make her spend a lot of money on me. Of course, being Alice, she piled endless amounts of clothing on top of my outstretched arms and forced me into numerous dressing rooms. We went through about fifteen stores before I lost count, I definitely needed more in my stomach than one dinner to survive an Alice styled shopping trip.

According to her I needed new shoes, jeans, t-shirts and I wasn't a girl if I didn't own at least a couple of dresses. Nothing had changed about her; she was still the little fashionista she had always been. I got hungry in the middle of our shopping trip, from all the walking we did; I could have sworn we had been around the mall four times in circles. Alice led me to the food court, where I purchased two sushi rolls. She forced me to eat as we walked because there were only twenty minutes left before the shops closed.

I didn't think that it was possible to buy any more clothing. She had already bought me two new pairs of jeans, five new t-shirts, three jumpers (sweaters), two dresses, three skirts, two blouses and two pairs of shoes, one of which I would never wear because the height would most likely kill me. I lost count of how much money she was spending on me, I felt absolutely horrible, she knew that I hated it when people wasted money on me. However she whinged and whined about how she never gets to do this with any human females, of course, I gave in.

"Alice, can we please go home, my feet are about to fall off," now I was the one whining.

"Bella, stop whinging and start enjoying! I'm paying for all this, the shops close in about fifteen minutes now, and you're probably not going to have to do this with me for another couple of months. Enjoy!" I really felt sorry for Jasper now, the poor guy had to follow her around when she went shopping, holding all the purchases, just like I was. I guess he was used to it though, however, considering I was plunged into such a shopping trip completely unprepared, I was close to leaving her to shop alone. "Plus, we haven't even gotten you jewellery! I bet a nice silver necklace and big diamante earrings would go perfect with all your new clothes! Don't you think?"

"Yes Alice." I grumbled and sighed, thank god there were only fifteen minutes left, I'd need a full day to recover from the trip.

Our final destination was some expensive jeweller who suggested a thin silver chain with a heart pendant, I quite liked the design. Thank god Alice forgot about the earrings, if she kept all this shopping up, she'd go broke in the near future, then again that was doubtful with her psychic skills.

When we finally got in the car, Alice turned to me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What is it Alice?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, Bella don't get angry. I know you told me not to buy you anything else, and that you're already angry at me for spoiling you so much, but I really wanted to get you this." She pulled out of her handbag, a beautiful thick silver chain. It was a bracelet, with a silver flower dangling off it. I must say I was still furious at her for spending more money on me, but it was so beautiful I couldn't hate her for it.

"Alice, this is so...beautiful. Thank you!" I pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Always welcome. I'm glad you like it, I thought you'd be really angry at me and I'd have to try and convince you to take it." She sounded as though she had prepared herself for my argument very well, but I couldn't object to it.

"Yes, well, don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you for spending so much money on me today, but really, look at how beautiful it is!"

"Yes, I know Bella, I thought you'd like it. Oh and the flower resembles your smell, in case you haven't figured that out yet." I had wondered what it represented, and that idea had crossed my mind.

"Thanks again Alice, I absolutely love it." With that, she started the engine and made her way out of the parking lot.

On the way home, Alice and I spoke about a variety of things, mainly though about how all of the Cullen's were going. She told me that everyone missed me very much, and that nobody really wanted to leave me, it was really on Edward's request that they all packed up and left. She was half-way through her story about how Carlisle missed everyone at the hospital in Forks, when Alice's phone rang.

She looked at the caller I.D. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello Carlisle." I could here a blur of words coming from the other end, but I didn't bother straining my ears to try and hear what he was saying.

"Yes, I'm fine, just coming back from a shopping trip with Bella. I'll relocate to the house in about half hour."

"Ok, will do, see you then." And with that she flipped the phone shut.

She turned to look at me; I really had to start getting used to vampire instinct again. It shocked me that she wasn't looking at the road.

"Bella, everyone's at the house right now. They just arrived, so I'll be moving back in tonight. They'd all love to see you; do you want to come over?"

"Of course! I'd absolutely love to!"

"Good, that's settled then." As she said that, I realised that we were already outside my house. That was another thing I would have to get used to again, the incredible speed at which they all drove.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to go and pack all of my things, I'll be really quick, and then we can go to the house in your truck so that you can drive home afterwards."

"Sure thing Alice." She hopped out of the car and went into the house so gracefully that it looked like she was about to break into a Swan Lake ballet.

I walked into the house and slumped down at the kitchen table, Charlie wasn't home; he must have gone to Billy's to watch the game with him. Within seconds Alice was standing beside me, her hand on my arm pulling me out of the seat.

"Wow, that was quick."

"No, not really, for you I guess, but that was pretty slow."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on Bella, you can't be that tired! I can't believe two hours of shopping could do this to you! Get up; everyone's waiting at the house."

"Jeesh Alice, no need to be pushy. And yes, shopping for two hours is really tyring, especially when you walk around the entire mall five times!"

"Sorry Bella, I didn't realise, but really everyone's waiting to see you again, they've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, ok, let's go."

I grabbed my keys to the truck and made my way over to the drivers side.

On the way to the house, Alice and I didn't really talk much, I guess because I was exceptionally tired and concentrating on the road was proving to be difficult in my current state. When we finally got there, the door flew open before I actually cut the engine. Emmet came running out of the house, as soon as I opened the car door, I was engulfed in one of his big bear hugs.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back!" I hugged him back and smiled, he was one of my favourites.

"Aw, thanks Emmett, I missed you too! It's great to see you again; I heard you and Rosalie have been doing a bit of travelling." Rosalie then appeared in front of the house, followed by Jasper, then Esme and finally Carlisle.

"Yeah we have, I'll tell you all about it later."

Esme was next in line; she hugged me tight and kissed me on the forehead in a very motherly gesture. "Bella, it's so good to have you back here with us. I missed you very much."

I smiled, "Thank you very much Esme, you've always treated me as you're own, I'm very grateful for that. I missed you a lot, and I'm glad to be back here again." She smiled and hugged me again.

Carlisle was now standing in front of me, a smile spread across his face. "Bella, we are all so happy to see you here again. It's magnificent to have you back again."

"Thank you very much Carlisle, I have missed you all so much over the past months, and I still can't believe you're all standing here in front of me." I heard Rosalie grunt, but I chose to ignore her reaction. I also noticed that Jasper hadn't moved from his spot beside Alice, he obviously still felt guilty about almost biting me on my birthday. I would have to make him get over that little incident; he shouldn't have to feel so horrible over something that was completely my fault.

"Shall we go inside?" Esme's soft voice drifted from just outside the front door, before she walked inside the house, everyone else following behind her.

o--o--o

Over the next hour I learnt about what all of the Cullen's had done prior to their return to Forks. Carlisle was planning to go back and work at the hospital, while all the 'children' were going to re-enrol in school. Everyone tried to keep the conversation running so that I didn't have to talk about what a catastrophe their leaving caused in my life. I did however tell them about Jacob, and they weren't happy about me dating a werewolf, and even though they didn't say it and never would; for moving on from Edward even though I would never stop loving him.

All of a sudden Carlisle's phone rang. The same way that Alice had, Carlisle checked the caller I.D first and then glanced up at me. All of a sudden I thought I knew who was calling him, I simply nodded my head.

"Hello Edward." Edward was obviously talking at vampire speed because I could only hear various tones of noise coming from the receiver.

"No Edward, she's absolutely fine, very happy to see us yes."

"I know those were your wishes, but they weren't ours Edward. We love you very much and we respect your decision, but you can't stop us, we have decided that this is our home and this is where we're staying. If you wish of course we will gladly have you live with us, and you can visit whenever you desire." I could never understand how Carlisle had such a calm voice no matter what the situation. He would have made a good hostage negotiator when he was human, he'd be able to talk anyone out of a difficult situation.

"Yes, I will speak to you soon. Take care Edward." He hung up and looked at everyone sitting in the living room.

Even without Jasper's super power I could feel the tension in the air, and I knew it was me who had to break it. "It's ok you know, I'm fine, really. I mean I know Edward is an important member of your family, I don't want to interfere with that."

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, you are part of our family too. We know that he lied to you before he left, and no one in this family agrees with what he did. He needs to know that we respect his wishes to leave you alone, but we love you too, and it would be safer for you if we were here, rather than far away."

"Thank you Carlisle, and I think I should get going now, Charlie will be wondering where I am."  
"Yes, that would be wise of you. It's been wonderful having you here with us again, and you should know that you can come and visit whenever you would like. We love having you around."

"Thank you very much, all of you. It's incredible that you're all back; I don't think you know how much I missed you all. I'll definitely be back here; you'll probably get sick of me."

At that everyone laughed, and got up to walk me to the door. I once again hugged and thanked everyone, before getting back inside my truck, starting the engine and making my way back home.

The entire ride home I thought about how welcoming everyone had been, and how genuine they sounded when they said they wanted me around. That's when I started believing that maybe Edward did lie, maybe they really did all love me like I loved them. I couldn't be sure though, I had to hear it straight from the source, which would never happen, so I'd probably always have a doubt at the back of my mind.

When I got home, I was too tired to check if Charlie was still up watching T.V; Alice's shopping trip really did get the better of me. I grabbed my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and get changed.

On my way back to my room, I tried to make as little noise as possible; so that I didn't wake Charlie in case he was asleep. I slowly turned the doorknob to my room and stepped inside, to find a familiar figure standing in my room. The same height; same build; same hair. It couldn't be...

"Edward? Is that you?" and of course, being me, I fainted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that Sorry to leave you guys on the edge of your seats, but now you know what you've got to do! Review, Review, Review! Thank you!


	5. Old Love, New Love

What can I say? All you people who have reviewed are amazing, thank you for all the great feedback I've been receiving I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and how I write in general. I checked the reviews this morning before I went to school, and it made me feel happy for the rest of the day, I was thinking about what I would write when I got home! So here I am now, sitting once again at my laptop wondering how to start this next chapter after such a cliff-hanger that was the last. I'll try my best to keep the story running smoothly Also a massive shout out to all my friends who are reading this story tonight, please review and tell me what you think, you all know who you are ; So without further or do I present to you Chapter 5, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters in the story are property of Stephenie Meyer, the god of an almighty creation...

* * *

I was awoken by Charlie's car, the engine sounded as though it needed a check up. I lay in bed, on my side, the same position I had slept in. I tried to remember everything that had happened the night before. I knew that there was a long and tiring shopping trip with Alice, and that there were about twenty-five bags I would have to sort through. I remembered that the Cullen's had come back, and that I had been over to visit. I recollected everything up until I opened the door to my room. What had happened to me? Was I so tired that I fainted? If so then how did I end up in bed under all the covers? Endless possibilities were running through my mind when I decided to turn over to my other side.

I screamed at what I saw, and was pretty sure the neighbours would have heard me. I fell off my bed and was about to knock my head on the corner of the table, before an icy-cold arm grabbed hold of my hand pulling me back onto my feet.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before opening them again, no, I wasn't hallucinating. I pinched myself and yelped; I wasn't dreaming either. Could it be that Edward Cullen was sprawled out on my bed in front of me? There was no way.

I placed my hands over my mouth in disbelief as he looked intensely into my eyes, burning a hole in my chest. My eyes started to well up with tears, I was dreaming, I knew it. Somehow, I was dreaming. But why was I dreaming of Edward again? I thought I'd moved on from him, I was happy with Jacob now; we were perfect for each other, so why did my subconscious mind bring him back to me again?

"Bella?" I gasped, his voice sounded perfect, just as it had the whole time I'd known him. So melodic, so sweet and beautiful... The tears were flowing freely now, I was about to go into hysterics, and he could probably sense that. He pulled me down and cradled me in the depth of his stone arms. "Bella, everything's going to be Ok. Don't cry my love, it's just me."

How could he say that to me? After leaving and lying to me, he thought he could excuse himself with an "everything's going to be ok...it's just me?" I turned around to look at him, so that I could yell at him, even though it probably was just a dream, but one look at those topaz eyes made my broken heart melt. I had missed him so much that I didn't care about his lies, or the fact that he had actually left, all I wanted was for us to be together again, for him to tell me he loved me.

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Edward...why are you in my dream again? I thought I'd moved on, I mean, I'm so happy with Jake now. And all of a sudden you reappear, it's just so unfair!"

Edward was trying his hardest to compose the look of anger and pain on his face, but I could see right through him. Why should he be the one who was angry? _He_ was the one who showed up in _my_ dream!

"Bella, you're not dreaming." He spoke in a very stern tone.

"Then, then... how are you here!?"

"Bella, I'm here because I love you. You probably know by now that I lied to you when I left, about not wanting you anymore. I do and will want you every single day of this damned life I live, you are the only thing ever on my mind. You may have moved on, but I haven't, I never will, because once a vampire finds their soul mate, they are forever engraved in our minds. Believe me Bella, I know it might be hard, but you have to trust me." He looked so scared, and honest, and beautiful. I was about to start crying again when I heard a knock on the front door; quickly glancing at Edward, I went to go get it. On the way down I wondered who would be over so early; it was five in the morning!

I opened the door and Jacob was standing in front of me, drenched from head to toe. It had obviously just rained again, but that was no surprise in Forks. He stepped inside without any hesitation.

"Where is he!? I know he's in here!" He demanded, and I knew who he meant. I knew that Jake had a certain dislike towards Edward, stronger than any other vampire. I could see that his body was beginning to shake and if I didn't calm him down, he would explode into wolf form right in the middle of the house, something that didn't exactly sound appealing. I placed my right hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"Jake, calm down, please... for me."

A few moments later he had stopped shuddering and I knew he was smelling Edward out. I couldn't let a fight erupt in Charlie's house, there would be too much explaining to do when he got home.

"Ok, Jake, how about you sit down on the sofa. I'll go get Edward, even though I know he can hear this right now. I don't want any vampire werewolf wars breaking out in this house, so stay calm." He didn't say anything, and that made me a little nervous, I knew that Jacob wasn't exactly a role model when it came to staying calm.

I went back up to my room where Edward was standing, gazing through the window which overlooked the driveway. When I stood beside him, he turned his head and looked down at me, brushing his fingers across my cheekbone. I placed my hand over his to stop him.

"Edward, you can't just come waltzing back into my life like this. I won't deny that I love you, and that I will never stop loving you. But, so much has happened, and I'm willing to let you back into my life if you give me some time. You know that I'm with Jake now, and I need to talk to him about all of this. In fact he's downstairs, and he wants to see you."

Edward exhaled an unnecessary breath.

"Bella, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I know that leaving you wasn't the best justification of that, but I honestly do. I left you to keep you safe, it's not healthy for humans to mangle in the lives of mythical creatures. If I had known it would suck the life out of you like this, I would have re-considered. I am willing to give you as much time as you need, I don't care if I have to wait in the side lines while you pursue your relationship with Jacob. Just know that I'm always here, waiting for you." His words sounded so sincere; and the truth was, that I really wanted to run back to him. I wanted to stay with him forever, endure all that life gave and took away with him, but how could I do that to Jacob?

Sitting downstairs was another man I loved, although he was really just a teenage boy, I loved him with all the remaining pieces of my broken heart. I couldn't bear to look at the pain in his eyes every time I saw him if I left him for Edward now.

I sighed and looked back up into Edwards topaz eyes, he had obviously recently hunted. I couldn't believe everything he had told me, but I could let him prove it. In one swift movement, Edward dropped his head and planted a gentle kiss on my lips, being cautious in case I didn't respond well to his gesture. I however had other plans, and pulled him down, kissing him fervently.

Being Edward, he naturally pulled me away a minute later, so that I a.) Didn't run out of breath and faint on him again, and b.) In case he lost control after us being apart for so long. He tilted my chin up to look at him.

"I love you Isabella Swan, I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too Edward Cullen." With that, he kissed me softly one more time, placed his hand in mine, and started walking back downstairs.

"Let's go see Jacob then." I was nervous, how could I begin to explain this to Jacob?

When we got downstairs, I noticed the house sounded empty. I looked around the living room where I had left Jake, but there was no one there. He had left, probably a while ago too.

"He probably hates me so much right now." I knew I had to get in contact with him as soon as I could, for all I knew; he could have been halfway to Canada by now.

"Bella, he does not hate you. He's just upset, he needs a little time, and this is obviously going to be hard for him to accept."

I sighed and leaned into Edward, wrapping my arms around him, I would call Billy to see if Jake got home later. After all, he was probably running around in the woods right now. I felt absolutely horrible, but at the same time happy. Edward was standing beside me again, there would be a lot of explaining to do when Charlie got home and at school as well, but it was all worth it, because I was finally back in the arms of the one I loved.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may. Absolutely anything, ask away."

I wasn't expecting such an opening. Edward always hesitated a little before he let me ask a question. After all, at some point in our relationship before his leaving, all I had ever wanted was for him to bite me and turn me immortal, so that I could be with him forever. There was no doubt that I still wanted that now, but I had asked Edward to give me some time, and if he was giving me all the time in the world, quite literally, then I would begin by asking a few questions that were on my mind.

"Ok, well, you told Carlisle that you didn't want them to come and see me, or have anything to do with me. If you felt that way about them coming back into my life, then why did you come back? Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy right now I could cry, if there were anymore tears left. But really, what changed your mind?"

He looked at me with understanding, anger and pain, all mixed together in his eyes.

"Bella, to be quite honest, I don't know. I guess I thought about how horrible the past months have been for me, I have hardly been speaking to my family. I was absolutely horrible company when hunting, and when I wasn't outside, I was locked inside, in my room, listening to music and feeling sorry for myself. I thought about how wonderful it would be to see you again, to see you smile, to see you blush, to smell your scent...I couldn't do it anymore, I had to see you. And last night, I didn't mean to startle you, I didn't think you would faint. Alice had told me that you really missed me too, and I thought you would be more accepting of my return."

I placed a finger on his pale lips, I didn't want him to sit here justifying his homecoming, I just wanted to be with him, every second from now on.

"How about we visit your family?" I suggested.

He smiled, took me by the hand, and led me out the door, past my truck. At that point, I knew we'd be running to the house.

* * *

Ok, so I'm sorry to all you Team Jacob members. Next chapter will be from his point of view, and I promise you there will be a happily ever after for everyone. I'm sorry if this hasn't been the best chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. So you know what you gotta do, Review, Review, Review!


	6. Love to mend a broken heart

Not many reviews people, what happened? Remember, I need to know what you think in order for me to keep writing, 'cause if you don't like it, what's the point of continuing? Tell me if you love/like/hate/despise beyond recognition, any of my chapters. So basically, I've gone with my instinct on this next one...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one, the only, Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

JPOV (Jacob's Point Of View)

I ran.

I ran from my current life. I ran from my home. I ran from my father. I ran from my friends. But most of all, I ran from the one I loved.

I didn't know when I'd stop running, I hadn't exactly thought that far ahead, but I needed to clear my head. After I had overheard Bella and Edward talking, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to admit it in front of her, but my love for her hurt. I would never understand why after all the anguish he had put her through; she would run back to him. I knew she said she loved me, but how sure could I be of that after her flee back into his arms.

I needed to get away from all of my troubles, so I did the only thing I could and ran. I knew that I would cool down sooner rather than later, and would most likely be home later tonight.

I was running north, towards Canada, at an incredible speed. That was probably the only decent thing about being a werewolf, the exhilarating speed.

As much as I had wanted to stop thinking about Bella, I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes it was her face I saw. Those big brown eyes; and wavy brown hair. Her perpetually red cheeks and pale skin. There was nothing about Bella Swan that I didn't love, and I knew that it would take me a very long time to get over her. I didn't want to, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. I knew that even though she loved me, she loved him more, and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew now that it wasn't easy to switch your feelings off for your beloved.

When I got home, people would probably try comforting me, by telling me that she wasn't the one for me anyway. I would sooner or later imprint, and it wouldn't be a burden in my life any longer. As I was thinking about all the advice I'd be receiving from Billy and Sam, I heard Embry's thoughts, directed at me.

_Jake, Billy's worried about you. He knows the bloodsuckers are back, and that you're probably upset over Bella. You need to come home, so that we can all discuss this._

I should have known they'd try to get to me through thought, that was a big down side to being a werewolf, you hardly every got any privacy. They had probably waited longer to communicate to make sure that I wasn't still angry.

_Embry, leave me alone, I don't want to talk. Get out of my head._

_Jake you're being stupid, you'll get over her. You haven't imprinted yet, there's plenty of hope left, she may have been your first love, but she isn't your last._

_Embry, shut up! You're not helping! You don't know how I feel, it hurts and going home isn't going to help me._

My mind was silent for a few moments, and I hoped that Embry had backed off.

_She's worried about you, you know. She called Billy. Told him everything that happened, and wanted to make sure we found you. Jake, no one is doubting that she loves you, you shouldn't either, but let's face it, she's not going to run back to you anytime soon. Well, not that the leeches are back now; she's with the vampires right? Did you really expect your relationship to work out?_

_Embry, I swear, if you don't shut up, you're not gonna be happy to see me back home. Just leave me alone! Is it that hard to do!? Give me time, please. I've never had to deal with something like this before...Give me time to think, don't worry about me, I'll be home later tonight. I'm a werewolf; I'll be fine out in the woods alone. I'm near the Canadian border at the moment, I'll head back when I feel like it._

_Whatever you want Jake, but you're gonna get a hell of a lecture from Sam and Billy when you get back._

I didn't answer his last thought, because I didn't care about the future, I only wanted to think about the present. I kept running north, trying not to remember the past, but instead concentrating on the current. I was now running even faster, probably the fastest I had run since I began the journey through the woods. Feeling the air against my fur and smelling the freshness of the woods. When all of a sudden I heard a voice that I could not recognise...But that was impossible, who on earth would be wondering out in the woods alone at this hour?

_God! When are they going to start listening to my opinion! Just because I'm a girl! I didn't think they were the types to think of themselves superior to me, just because of gender. I wish I wasn't stuck in this stupid body, I wish I wasn't part of their dim-witted family either! _

The voice was that of a female, and from what she was thinking; she sounded pretty angry. I started wondering what could send a person over the edge like that, and then I remembered the reason I was running myself. Love, it could make you happy, it could make you sad, it could fill your world with sunshine and laughter, and it could just the same take it all away and leave you lifeless with rain and cloud filled days. The one I loved had taught me that, and it was a valuable lesson for a boy my age.

I could smell a strong scent heading my way; it wasn't that of a leech, it smelt more like werewolf. In fact, I was positive it was that of a werewolf, but it was not at all familiar. I strenuously sniffed the air and before I knew it I was standing nose to nose with another werewolf, the one I had heard and smelt. She had light brown fur with big brown eyes, and her thoughts were just as confused as mine.

_Who the hell is he? _She thought to herself, probably forgetting that I could hear what she was thinking.

_My name's Jacob Black, I'm from the Quileute tribe in west Washington. I've been running for a while, trying to clear my head. _I immediately thought back. I didn't know why, but it just came so naturally, it felt as though I was compelled to tell her everything.

The look in her eyes said that she didn't quite believe me just yet, but she was willing to listen to my explanation.

_Right. _

She wasn't really open for mental conversation; I guess I needed to prompt her a little.

_So what's your name?_

I decided to start from the basics.

_My name's Ashlee Miller, I'm from the Klamath tribe._

She didn't sound very happy, but I couldn't blame her. If there was a stranger wandering near my land, even if it was a werewolf, I would be hesitant to answer any questions.

_Do you mind if we change into human form?_

I asked permission first, I didn't want to frighten her in any way.

_You first, then I'll see if I want to._

I accepted her one way negotiation and ran behind the nearest tree to morph and put my pants back on. I stepped out from behind the tree, and Ashlee was still standing there, on four legs. As she saw me approach however, she morphed as well. I was surprised she didn't go and change behind a tree like I had. As soon as I saw her in human form, with her thigh long light brown hair and amazingly incapacitating big brown eyes, I knew I had imprinted.

She was absolutely beautiful, and at that moment, nothing around me mattered at all. I could see the same look in her eyes as I saw in Sam's when he looked at Emily, and I probably had just the same look in mine.

"Jacob, did you just..."

I started nodding. I couldn't believe it, I had finally imprinted. I had found the love of my life, and there wouldn't be difficulties either, she was a werewolf too.

"I think I did Ashlee. Did you?"

She nodded; eyes wide.

Without any thought, I took three long strides towards her. Embracing her, I kissed her softly once.

She returned the gesture, and was probably just as happy she had found her soul mate.

I brushed some of her hair that had been dishevelled by the wind, out of her face. She was the one, my other half, the half that people searched their entire lives for. I knew that she would never leave me, and that we would forever be happy together. She would be the one who mended my broken heart.

"Ashlee, would you like to meet my father and pack?"

She bit her lip in a nervous gesture, and looked down at the ground, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. About half a minute passed before she looked back up at me.

"I don't have any clothes with me," was all that she said.

I smiled, she was my type of girl. Shy, free, and she reminded me of a love I had recently lost. I knew that I would never again lose the war with love.

"How about we go and meet your family first then?" I suggested.

Now she was the one smiling, and I noticed that she had beautiful rosy lips. She nodded and changed back into wolf form immediately, prodding my leg with her nose. I followed her lead, and morphed as well.

_Follow me. _She thought.

The entire run to her reservation was peaceful, and comforting. She was thinking about me mostly, and how she couldn't believe she had imprinted on a complete outsider. She felt confident that there would be absolutely no problems with her family, because they had all long ago imprinted. Through her thoughts, I found out that she was the odd one out. She didn't have a mother or father, and had been raised by her grandfather. She lived in a male dominated tribe, which made me think of what her initial thoughts had been when I first heard her.

When we finally arrived at her reservation, I noticed that it looked much the same as my reservation. Nobody was outside, probably because it was seven o'clock and at this time of year, light was lost rapidly in the evening.

Ashlee led me to a little wooden house, which I assumed was hers. She quickly changed back into human form and ran into the house. I stayed outside, assuming that she ran in to quickly get changed, before anyone caught her in the nude.

When she came back out, she was barefoot, wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt. She clutched my hand, and without a word, led me to the house next door. She turned around to face me.

"I guess we'll start with my grandfather."

She knocked on the door three times, and I could feel the tension searing off of her.

* * *

Well, there you go everyone. I hope all you Jacob fans aren't too disappointed. I was tired when I wrote this, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, or if it sounds a little off. I also beg of you to please Review, I need to know if you guys think the direction in which the story is going is good, or whether it's a complete waste of time and I should start a new one. I really appreciate everyone's _**REVIEWS.**_

Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	7. Jealousy to Suprises

Ok, so, sorry that I haven't updated for the past couple of days. I was home all day Saturday, but was too tired to write and I was out all Sunday. I discovered that I've watched every Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson movie/video I could get my hands on, which kinda sucks. Anyway, to those of you who bother reviewing, thank you; I know that not everyone who reads this is going to like it, but knowing that at least a few people do, makes me want to write. Basically, thanks for the support I have received through reviews, please keep them up. So once again, I guess I'm going with my instinct here. Oh and by the way, the Klamath tribe is actually real; I researched it and found out that they're close to the Canadian border, apparently... Who knows with the internet? Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters, excluding Ashlee Miller, are property of Stephenie Meyer, without whom there would be nothing for me to write fan-fiction about.

* * *

BPOV

I had called Billy that night, to check if Jacob got home, and found out that he hadn't. I knew that Embry had gone after him, and that he said he would come home when he wanted to. I had also assumed it would be later that night, but as I sat there counting the hours, with Edward by my side, I realised at three in the morning that Jacob wasn't coming back too soon.

Now, sitting in Billy's tiny house, three days later after endless tears, I realised that if Jacob never came back it would be my entire fault. After all, I was the one who pursued our relationship when I knew that at any moment it could end. I tried to convince myself that Edward wouldn't come back anyway, but I knew that he was bound to if Alice had. If something happened to Jake, because he was out in the woods alone, then there would be no one to blame but myself.

That thought started the water works again, and I felt Billy's arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. He's a werewolf, he'll be absolutely fine. You know how he is when he gets emotional." He was patting my back in a calming gesture, and I saw a glimpse of his fatherly side. I deliberated for a moment, and came to a decision that Billy probably didn't want me hanging around so much. I needed to make dinner for Charlie anyway, and Edward was probably worried sick about me by now, not that he could exactly get sick from worry. If he could he'd be dead by now.

I stood up and dabbed my eyes with the tissue Billy had given me five minutes ago. "I better go Billy, Charlie's gonna be worried." 'Edward actually' I corrected myself mentally.

"Sure thing Bells, you need some rest. I'll call you if there's any news."

I nodded. "Thanks Billy, I'm sorry I've been over everyday. It must get pretty irritating."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, you're like family. It's great having you 'round here, I know how close you and Jake are, and it's good to know you still care about him."

Is this really what it had all come down to? That Billy was glad I still cared about Jake? Didn't he know that I would always care about him, and love him? I had to set the record straight.

"Billy, I know that it may not seem like it now, but I love Jake. I accepted Edward back into my life, because I can't live without him, but it doesn't mean that I love Jake any less. He helped me through the darkest time in my life, and I will forever owe him for that." There was silence in the room. 

Probably because Billy found the situation pretty odd, if I loved Jake as much as I claimed then why wasn't I with him, right? Wrong, Jacob was my sunshine, Edward was my life. Without life, I would not experience sunshine. "Anyway, call me with updates."

"Will do, and say hi to Charlie for me."

I nodded and headed outside to my truck. The whole way home, I kept glancing over at the forest, just in case Jacob miraculously appeared somewhere. Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed any movement in the woods.

When I got into the house, I went straight to the kitchen to start getting dinner ready. I was standing at the sink washing vegetables when I felt icy arms wrap themselves around my waist. I gasped even though I knew it was Edward. He kissed my cheekbone and made his way down to my neck and collarbone.

"Edward do you want me to accidently stab myself with the knife?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Bella, what kind of ridiculous question is that?"

"Well, you kissing me is a distraction. I'm about to start cutting vegetables and knowing me, the knife could slip." I knew I sounded absolutely ridiculous, but knowing me, something tragic like that would happen. It didn't help that I was under stress about Jacob's disappearance either.

"Bella, I would never let anything happen to you. I'm here to save you from yourself, you know that."

"Yes, well..." I had nothing to say, I was about to start crying again, but I had to be strong. I didn't want to shed anymore tears in front of Edward, he was probably sick of all my whining by now, even though he would never say it.

"Bella, look at me." He tilted my chin up to look at him. "Bella, I love you, I'm here for you. Jacob will be absolutely fine, I promise you. If it helps, I'll go out and look for him."

I didn't want him doing anything he wouldn't normally, I was already putting him through enough torment as it was.

"Edward, it's fine, I'll be Ok. Billy said he'd call when there was some news." I smiled at him reassuringly, but I knew he could see through my mask.

He didn't say anything, but instead went and sat down at the kitchen table. Reading the newspaper Charlie had read that morning, while I prepared dinner. Five minutes later, the phone rang, and Edward was at my side immediately. I quickly dried my hands with the tea towel and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I was sure I sounded a little nervous, after all, there could be good or bad news about Jacob.

"Hi Bella, it's Billy."

"Oh, hey Billy. Any news?" The last word sounded wavered.

"Yes, Bella, Jacob is absolutely fine. He just got home." Billy sounded like he wanted to say more but he stopped himself.

"That's great news Billy! I'll come around soon." I was over the moon. Jacob was back, safe and sound. No more worrying, or crying.

"Uh, Bella? Would you mind coming over tomorrow instead? See the thing is, apparently he imprinted. That's why he was away for so long, her name's Ashlee and she's from the Klamath reservation near the Canadian border..." My mouth gapped open, but I don't know why I was so shocked. Then all of a sudden I felt a pang of anger and jealousy wash over me. I knew that Jake would have imprinted sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Now I knew how he felt when I ran back to Edward, I felt jealous, because even though I wanted him to be happy I didn't expect him to be happy so soon. I was angry because while I'd been sitting there drowning in my sorrow, with Edward my only life line, he was out with the love of his life. "Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Thanks for the call Billy. I guess I'll come around tomorrow then. I'll speak to you later." I hung up before I got a response and simply stared out the window in the kitchen, hands clutched to the bench top, barely holding myself together. A moment later I felt Edward behind me, encircling me and placing his hands on either of mine.

"Bella, calm down." He whispered in my ear. He took my right hand in his and led me upstairs to my room where he sat down on my bed, placing me in his lap. He started smoothing my hair back.

"Shhh." He was whispering comfortingly. It was then that I realised I was going into hysterics. But why? There was nothing out of the ordinary. Jacob had imprinted, so what? It shouldn't upset me that much. On the contrary I should be happy for him. I looked at Edward, who was looking at me with concern filled eyes.

"Edward, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." I was shaking my head vigorously now, but he was still running his fingers through my hair.

"Shhh... Everything is going to be alright my dear Bella. You don't have to apologize for anything, it's understandable that you would feel this way about Jacob imprinting. You were once the only love in his life, and thought you would always be his one and only. I know you're happy for him, you just don't know that you are quite yet." He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer towards him. I rested my head on his chest and started crying again.

Half an hour later I went down and finished making Charlie his dinner. I would have eaten, but I was so upset I felt too sick to eat. As I sat Charlie's food in the fridge, ready for him to warm up when he got home, I heard Edward's phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I could have bet the last twenty dollars in my purse that that was Alice calling to see if I was alright, after seeing the hysterics I went into in one of her visions.

"She's fine." Edward gave me a fleeting look and turned his back to me. Alice was probably asking about my state at the moment, and he wanted to be honest with her, but couldn't really be in my 

presence. I didn't bother trying to listen into their vampire speed conversation, instead, I made my way upstairs to go and take a shower. It had been a long and tiring day, and I needed something to unwind me.

The warm water felt nice against my skin, and I must have stood there for about twenty minutes without moving. Once I got out, I put on the same clothes I had on the entire day and went back downstairs where Edward was sitting in the armchair, tapping his foot, looking like he was thinking hard. I walked over to him and sat in his lap again, but he made no move in return. I leaned away from him and looked at his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" With the sound of my voice he was pulled back from whatever land he was in and was now staring at me, eyes wide. "Edward, you need to hunt." His eyes were pitch black, and I knew that the only reason it had gotten so bad was that he had been with me day and night the past three days. If not with me, then worrying about me.

"I'll be fine love. You need to get some rest." He sounded distracted, which was very unusual for Edward, he was never distracted. Even if he was, he could cover his emotions up easily, after all, he _was _a vampire.

"Edward, is there something you're not telling me? Because if there is, you know I'll find out sooner or later. I can call Alice, she'll tell me everything." His jaw tightened and I could tell that I'd struck a cord, there was something big that he didn't want to tell me. "Edward." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Bella, it's not important, don't worry about it." He sounded demanding, like he really didn't want me to argue with him, but I wasn't giving up that easy.

"Edward, if you're not telling me then it's obviously something very important." I sounded very confident, which was a change from the way I had been sounding lately.

"Bella, you just don't need to know." I huffed, I wasn't getting off his case that easy. He would have to tell me sooner or later.

" You know I'll get it out of you Edward."

"We'll see about that my dearest Bella. You know, if you keep trying to find out everything that goes on around you, you're going to ruin a lot of surprises." I raised my eyebrows, what did he mean by that?

"Surprises? There's a surprise? I hope you didn't spend money on me again!" Edward had a smirk plastered on his face and was shaking his head from left to right.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I did not spend any money what so ever, and no I'm not telling you anything. Maybe I wasn't planning a surprise at all..." Now he was just teasing me.

"So what, you're going to make me find out for myself?"

"That's about right. You'll just have to wait and see, only time will tell."

* * *

So, whata you think people? Like it? Hate it? I made up a little jingle for you all by the way... Review it, Just do it. You know you want to click that button, tell me if the stories rotten. So Review it, Just do it! That's the lamest jingle ever but it was an on the spot creation. So yeah, please Review, because all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	8. Meeting at last

Ok, so I was either seeing things last night, or I dreamt this, how sad is that I actually dream about my story... Anyway, so w/e it was, I thought I saw a Review that said I hadn't written anything about any other characters yet. I know I haven't, but you've got to remember that I'm planning like a 20 chapter story, possibly... Anyway, we'll get to the other characters soon. Once again thank you very much for the Reviews and Techno-Poet thanks for pointing out that it was a lame jingle :P. Also, thanks for always reviewing Ashlee, Anita and Aimee, you guys are fantastic. And Ash, to think that you get excited on holidays over my fan-fic is hilarious and cute :P Oh and by the way, I hope you guys read my little authors notes, because my aunty decided she wanted to read this story a couple of nights ago and she kept skipping over all this. I write it for you guys, it's the only connection I have to you, so please take time to read it :) Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters, excluding Ashlee Miller, belong to the glorious Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I was woken in the morning by the piercing sound blasting from the phone downstairs. Groaning, I turned over to my side to find Edward sitting in the rocking chair, in the corner of my room. He was looking at me with fascination in his eyes, and I knew I'd probably said something stupid during the night.

The phone stopped ringing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, as I got up to go and sit in Edward's lap. As I approached him, he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, and I knew that even if I did say something ridiculous in my sleep, I was forgiven.

As I sat myself down in his lap, he wrapped his cold, granite like arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I sighed.

"So, what'd I say this time?" He chuckled, and I instantly blushed.

"Was it that bad?" He tightened his arms around me, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It wasn't bad at all Bella." He didn't sound like he was lying.

"Then what did I say?" He wouldn't tell me anything last night, and he wasn't telling me anything right now, this was beginning to sound pretty unfair.

"Well, at first you spoke about Jacob imprinting on Ashlee, and how it was unfair that he moved on so fast. Then you went on to speaking about Charlie, and how you would tell him that my family and I were all back. Finally you said that you loved me, and were glad I was back; and that if I ever tried leaving you again, you'd tie me down with chains. Not that that would really help Bella, but you should know that I will never again leave you. I swear on this damned life I live, that I will always be wherever you are." He brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed me along my jaw line.

"You promise? Even if you being with me could put me at risk of death? You promise that you'll never again leave me, that you'll spend every single day with me?"

"I don't just promise Bella, I swear. For as long as you want me by your side, I will be here. Every day and night, I'll always be here, no exceptions. And I've told you before that I'm a pretty selfish creature, I know now that I couldn't live without you again." He was twisting a strand of my hair between his fingers. I reached up and kissed him, hoping that would seal the deal. He kissed me back 

just as willingly, with a smile on his face. I knew that he would pull away any minute, so I relished in the kiss before he did.

As I had suspected, a moment later he was pulling away, and my breathing sounded as though I had just been underwater. I was huffing and puffing, and Edward looked like he was stifling a laugh. I let out an exasperated sigh and got up to go to the bathroom. I grabbed a new blouse and pair of jeans that Alice had bought me. The only reason I really decided to wear something new was because I knew it was time to go see Jacob and Ashlee. I didn't want to look like a hobo when meeting someone new, who would be around all the time.

In the bathroom I washed my face and thoroughly brushed my teeth. I threw on the clothes I'd taken in, and took one last look at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and tangled; there was no hope, so instead of combing it out I put it up in a pony tail. When I got back to my room, Edward was still sitting in the same position as he had been when I left, taping his fingers on the arm rest. I put my shoes on and took his hand in mine.

When I got downstairs, Edward took a seat at the kitchen table, while I went to make myself some toast and a cup of tea. I also remembered that I had missed the call that had woken me up, and that it was probably Billy, so I would have to call him back. While the water was boiling, I picked up the phone and dialled his number. Something I had memorised a while ago when I had called Jake everyday before I found out he was a werewolf. There were only two dial tones before I heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hello?" It was Jacob. I wasn't expecting that, but it was obviously something I was going to have to deal with now.

"Oh, hey Jake, it's Bella." He probably knew it was me, but I didn't know how much four days had separated us.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He sounded happy, but at the same time cautious. He probably didn't exactly know what the situation between us was at the moment either.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" I was sure I sounded like a train wreck.

"Good thanks...So, I guess you heard about me imprinting." He sounded so happy, and I felt like I was tying him and his emotions down.

"Yes, I did. Congratulations, I hope you both live a very happy life together." I honestly did want to wish them both all the best, but I was sure I sounded bitchy when I said it. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward smiling crookedly, looking my way.

"Thanks Bells, and I just wanted to say, well, I'm sorry. For letting my emotions run wild, and for worrying you with my disappearance. Forgive me?" The tables had turned completely. I had not expected him to be so happy for starters, and I didn't think I'd end up the victim in the situation.

"Jacob, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I should be the one apologizing, I mean, I didn't treat you fairly at all with this whole situation..." He cut me off.

"Bella, stop apologizing. I had always known how you felt about him, and well, I shouldn't have believed you were going to stay with me forever. Anyway, that's in the past now." I was a little shocked when he said that, it had only been four days since this whole thing got out of hand. Did he really see these circumstances worthy enough to put at the bottom of a box, and label as 'the past'? I guess it probably seemed so long ago for him, because in those four days he had met his soul mate.

"So Bells, you wanna come over? You know, meet Ashlee...?" He broke the awkward silence. He sounded so excited, and I couldn't help but smile. This girl had obviously brought so much happiness into his life, something I would never have been capable of doing, because Edward would have always been at the back of my mind. It was then I realised, that I truly was happy for Jacob and Ashlee. Their love was much like mine and Edwards, it would hurt them both immensely to be separated from one another. They would do anything to be together, and both of their lives now depended on their other halves.

"Sure Jake, I'll come over in a bit." With that we said out goodbyes and I only put the phone down when I heard a click on the other end. Before I knew it Edward was right at my side, his arm around my waist.

"I guess you're about to leave me alone for a while." He whispered in my ear.

"Is that your way of saying that you're letting me go see a werewolf without causing complications?" I went to get a slice of bread to place in the toaster.

"Why would you think I'd cause any complications about you going to see a werewolf?" He said in a mocking tone. I went on making my toast, and tea.

"Well for starters, I know it makes you nervous when I'm not with you, let alone with werewolves. Secondly, I don't think you've spent your usual amount of time, compiling a list of good and bad things about my visit. And finally, you're Edward. You have never been so open to a situation which could possibly, according to you, result in my death." He flinched at the last two words, but masked his emotions well.

"Bella, I don't want to tie you down. You're a free young woman. You and Jacob obviously had a very close relationship before I came back. I don't want that friendship to end for you two just because I'm back, to be quite honest I feel incredibly honoured that you picked me over him. You survived long enough to be standing here right now, so you obviously know how to behave around werewolves. Plus, Alice saw you and me together later on tonight." He winked and smiled at the last point. He could be such a tease when he wanted. Knowing full well the effect he had on me, he still insisted on messing with my head.

"Ok, fine. That explains it all, but what are you going to do while I'm at Jacob's. I mean, I'm not saying that you don't have a life away from me, but there's really not much for a vampire to do in Forks hey? But then again, I guess you'd go hunting." He let out a short laugh.

"Yes Bella, I am going to go and hunt with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. I'm glad they have found it in themselves to forgive me for how I'd acted after leaving you. And Bella, I really don't have a life away from you. You _are_ my life now, and forever will be." He was looking me directly in the eyes 

when he said that, and I felt my face heat up. I was probably as red as a tomato, so I opted to look down at my cup of tea instead.

"Well, that makes two of us then." I wasn't trying to be funny, but of course, Edward laughed.

He poked my leg with his foot under the table, obviously trying his best not to leave a bruise. I looked up and found him smiling.

"I love you Bella, don't forget that."

"I love you too Edward." He was smiling again, but I didn't know why this time.

"What's funny this time Edward, did I just turn a darker shade of red?"

"Not at all, I'm smiling because it feels good to have you say that."

"I could say the same about you." I kept eating my breakfast, scared to see the look on Edward's face. I knew that had probably hurt him, and I was stupid to say it. I knew how it killed him seeing what I had been through without him in Charlie's mind. It was uncalled for, he didn't need reminding about telling me he didn't love me, and I was an idiot for mentioning it.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to upset you." I mumbled, looking at my food, no longer hungry.

He was suddenly at my side again, kneeling down facing me, stroking my cheek.

"Bella, never be sorry. It's not your fault, I left, I need to deal with the consequences." I was going to argue with him but realised that it wouldn't be a fair argument. I simply nodded and sighed.

I picked up my plate and mug, and went to rinse them in the sink.

"I better go Edward, Jake'll be waiting." I walked towards the front door where I grabbed my keys off the hook in the hallway. I sensed that Edward was looking down at me, and so I looked up. "Have fun hunting." I said, smiling softly, letting him know that I really was sorry for upsetting him.

He smiled too, "You too Bella, tell the werewolves I said hi." I knew he was joking, and I laughed at that. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, roughly, as though he was trying to prove that he really did love me. In true Bella style, when he pulled away I sounded like I'd run twenty kilometres. Without another word, he ran out of my house at vampire speed. I merely shook my head and climbed into my truck.

The ride to Jacob's house was nerve wrecking; I didn't know how he would act around me, or how I was supposed to act. It was all too confusing, so I decided I'd deal with it when I actually got there. The ride took ten minutes, but it seemed like one.

I sat in my truck for five minutes, even though I knew everyone had heard it's roaring come to a halt.

When I finally got out, I took my time walking up to the door. Eventually, I did knock, and I wasn't expecting anything like what I saw at the door. Standing beside Jake was a young girl, with incredibly long light brown hair, and huge brown eyes. She was so beautiful, I was lost for words.

"Bella, this is Ashlee. Ashlee, this is my best friend Bella." I hadn't missed that last part. I was Jacob's best friend, well at least I wouldn't have to rack my brains to figure out our situation.

"It's good to finally meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you, it's always Bella, Bella, Bella." She sounded like such a sweet person. Perfect for him.

"It's lovely to meet you too Ashlee." I heard Billy's wheelchair approach behind them.

"Bella, is that you?" I knew he knew it was me, but I guess it was common courtesy to ask anyway.

"Yes it is Billy." Ashlee and Jacob were now standing to the side, and Billy was in the doorway.

"Well, what're you doing standing out here, come on in!" Billy sounded so happy, obviously because his son had found the one, and would never be moody or upset again.

I followed them all in, and saw Jake and Ashlee take a seat next to each other on the sofa. The look I saw in Jake's eyes when he looked at Ashlee, was the same I had seen in Carlisle's when he looked at Esme.

They were really in love.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed, if there's mistakes towards the end it's because I didn't have enough time to edit properly. Anyway, you know what your job now is, REVIEW!!


	9. The Scent

Ok, so I haven't ditched this story, sorry I haven't updated lately. To be quite honest, I actually started re-reading the series for what, the tenth time?... anyway, I've been swept off my feet once again by the glorious story, and once again found myself crying when Edward left :P I've also been spending quite a bit of time with family, and we all know that that can take a while :) Thanks to the Lexicon for all the updates they always provide me and every other Twilight fan with, last week I actually became too overwhelmed with all the new information, and I kind of started hyperventilating. Friends of mine must be thinking oh gosh, now she's hyperventilating over it, but you all know that's to be expected. :P Oh and to all the American readers happy belated Independence Day :) Also, the lack of Reviews is disappointing people, I've had over 3,700 views and only 33 Reviews! Come on, I know you can all do better than that! You're Twilight fans! You've got the power! :P Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings; belong to their respectful owner and creator, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I spent a couple of hours over at Jacob's house getting to know Ashlee and scrutinizing their relationship. Jacob's eyes never left Ashlee, and I found myself smiling at the expression that crossed Jacob's face, every time she so much as coughed or sneezed. He was such a sweet boy, and only deserved the truest of loves; I knew Ashlee could give him that.

In those couple of hours, Ashlee had managed to fill me in on where she lived, her entire family history, the friendships at her reservation, and oh so much more. She reminded me a little of Jessica Stanley, although they shared no personality traits, apart from their love for talking. I was sure that Ashlee would have kept talking, if I hadn't of reminded everyone that it was after sunset and I needed to get home and get dinner started.

"It was great meeting you Ashlee, I'm glad it was you who Jake imprinted on." I tried to sound as sincere as I was. After hearing about Ashlee's life, and seeing how happy Jacob looked when he was beside her, I honestly did wish them all the best.

"Thanks Bella, it was good to meet you too. You'll definitely have to tell me more about yourself next time; I kind of dominated the whole conversation today." She sounded very bubbly, which I had discovered was how she usually was.

"Will do Ashlee, see you Jake." I waved to them, and started towards my truck, when I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to find Jake standing at very close proximity to me.

"So Bells, whata you think?" I was sure he was referring to Ashlee, although I didn't really know why my opinion mattered so much to him.

"I think she's a sweet girl, pretty perfect for you. I was scared I'd have to lie and pretend I liked her," I let out a short laugh "but I actually genuinely think she's nice, I can see myself getting along with her." He was smiling again, and I was glad my words still meant so much to him.

"I'm glad you like her Bells, I was hoping you would." He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at me, trying to even his eye level with mine, failing miserably because of his height. I leaned in and hugged him, something I hadn't done in a while. A moment later he was wrapping his arms around me too, crushing my lungs so that my breaths were coming out as short stutters. But I 

didn't say anything, because I had longed for a moment like this with Jacob again. It became too much to handle though, and I felt like I was going to stop breathing any second.

"Jake-can't-breath..." At that he laughed, and softened his grip, but didn't let me go. "Jake, can I ask you something?" I was really curious, and curiosity got the better of me.

"Sure thing." He still had a wide grin splashed across his face.

"Well, I was just wondering why it matters so much to you that I like Ashlee. I mean you're the one who's in love with her, and her with you, so why would you care about what I think?" His features changed, his mouth pulled down on one side and his eyebrows crumpled, as though he was thinking about something serious.

"Ok, well for starts Bells, I've always cared about what you thought and how you felt. I understand that you're back with Edward now, and forever will be," he shuddered at that, probably because by forever he meant eternity. He knew I'd be changing tracks and becoming a vampire sooner or later. "but, we had something so much more than a friendship Bella. We loved each other, and well I guess that Ashlee's taking your place now. That's not to say that I still don't love you, I do, you'll forever be on my mind...but things have changed, and I wanted to know that you approved of my new life..." He trailed off, and I found myself smiling, as I usually was around Jacob, with my head cocked to the side, looking up at him admiringly. I knew what he was trying to say, even though he couldn't really find the right words. So much had changed in the past five days, that everything I had with Jacob seemed like a lifetime away.

I took his hand in mine, and knotted my fingers through his, swinging our conjoined hands from side to side. I looked up at him. "Jake, I'm glad you still care about what I think, and that I still hold some sort of importance in your life. I did love you, and I still do, never forget that. Of course I approve of your new life, what's not to like? You'll forever be happy, that's all that matters to me." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. That really was all that mattered now, I was just glad that after everything I had put him through, he could still accept me.

"Friends?" Jake's pinkie finger was in front of me as he said that. It reminded me of kindergarten, and how everyone always pinkie promised on everything. I had to laugh at that, the gesture was so innocent, yet at this moment it meant so much.

"Best Friends." I smiled and looked up at him, locking my pinkie around his.

"Say Bells, I was thinking. I've got these two bikes in my garage, both in great condition; that no one ever uses anymore...and I just thought... Bella Swan, would you like to go bike riding with me sometime, for old times sake?" he poked my shoulder, and I giggled at his proposal and gesture.

"Why I would love to Jake, but it all depends on what my dear Edward would have to say about that..." I said, looking up at him. I had noticed that Jacob's face no longer screwed up in disgust at the mention of any of the Cullen's' names. I wondered why that was, but I wasn't about to go into a detailed train of thought in my mind. Jake however did have a disappointed look on his face, I was glad he actually looked like he'd missed spending time with me.

"Chances aren't good, are they?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No, not really..." I admitted, "of course he did surprise me this morning by letting me come see you, a 'young werewolf'. I could always ask; he may be happy to compromise." I doubted that in my mind, and I knew I was giving Jake false hope, but I didn't want to burst his bubble.

His face suddenly contorted, making him look like a stubborn child. "He doesn't own you, you know. You can do whatever you want, you're eighteen. And it's not like he's your parent." He was looking down at his shoe, while he was kicking stones with his hands in his pockets.

I reached my hand up to his face, and placed it on his blistering cheek. "I know Jake, but he loves me so much, that I can look past his over-protectiveness. Because I know that the reason he's doing it, is to keep me alive and well." I stroked my thumb on his cheek a few times, and finally sighed, dropping my hand. "I better go then, I'll call you soon." I immediately strode towards my truck, and got in without hesitation. The mention of Edward had reminded me that he'd probably be in his 'something bad has happened to her' stage of worry. Just as I was about to reverse, I saw Sam running up the road.

I rolled my window down, just as he reached Jake. I gave him a few minutes to speak to Jacob, before speaking up myself. "Everything Ok?" Jacob was shuddering, and I knew that that couldn't be a good sign. Sam turned around, and made his way over to my open window.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He looked calm, as he usually did, but I could see a hint of anger on his wise face.

"Bella..." he was shaking his head from side to side. "Paul and the other guys...they just picked a fresh trail, left by Victoria..." My heart started beating faster, and I was close to hyperventilating. I was so overwhelmed by Edward's return; that I had completely forgotten about the reason I had spent so much time in La Push in the first place. My hands started shaking, and I had to sit on them to calm myself down.

I felt Sam's hand come down on my shoulder in a calming gesture. It was easy for him to be so calm; he wasn't the one being hunted down by a vengeful vampire. "I...I have to go" I couldn't think of anything better to say or do. I needed to go home, and be back in the safety of Edward's arms. He probably already knew about this. He'd know what to do, Alice probably saw this happening anyway. If Edward had let me go and see Jake so openly, then Alice mustn't have seen anything bad happening.

"Bella, don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Tell the Cullen's though, she's on our turf so we'll take care of her, but they need to know as well...Just in case." I nodded, and wrapped my hands around the steering wheel, taking deep breaths.

I didn't say anything else; I simply put my car in reverse, and made a u-turn back onto the road.

The whole way home I thought about the situation. I couldn't stand the thought of the Cullen's fighting to save me again, but now the werewolves too. This was all getting out of hand; I had to be changed soon. It was too dangerous for me to stay human, I wasn't capable of staying out of a relatively harmless, yet for me deadly situation for over a day. Vampires seemed to be after me on red alert, I only ever put myself and the people around me in danger.

I pulled up to my house, and realised that Edward's car wasn't there. He must have been home, thinking that I'd be over at Jacob's until late. I turned my car around without a second of thought, and started driving down the road to the big white house by the river. I was pushing down on the pedal so hard that I was sure I'd push through the car floor at any moment. This was probably the only time I had ever or would ever want to drive at a faster speed.

When I finally got to the house, Edward was at my door before I could even cut the engine. At this point I had calmed down a little, but I was sure I'd still sound hysterical when I spoke. Edward didn't seem to look worried. Quite the opposite, he actually looked happy. Had Alice not seen what Sam had told me?

In his usual chivalrous manner, he opened my door, glancing at me. I must have looked horrible because his expression suddenly changed, from happiness to worry, and then to anger.

"What did he do to you Bella?" He was clenching and unclenching his jaw, while holding my hand tightly. I didn't like him jumping to such conclusions. He didn't even know Jake, but I guess it was a reasonable assumption, considering I had just come from his house.

"Nothing Edward, it's not Jacob. Has Alice seen anything?" With the mention of her name, the little pixy bounced out of the house, and to my side.

"Seen what?" She cocked her head to the side. I swallowed hard, not only did I have to tell them about Victoria, but now Alice would fear that her visions were slipping away.

"Well, I was just over at Jacob's, and Sam came over as I was leaving. And he said that the pack picked up Victoria's scent..." I looked at Edward as I finished my sentence, and he had turned his gaze on Alice. She on the other hand, looked out into the distance, furrowing her eyebrows, as though she were trying her hardest to see something.

Edward was tense beside me, and I was hoping he wouldn't start arguing with Alice. She gave up trying to see something, and turned around to look at me.

"Bella, I haven't seen and can't see anything happening..." the whole family now congregated outside, standing in a line behind Alice, Jasper of course by her side.

"Alice, are you sure?" Her eyes were wide, and she was nodding her little head.

Silence fell over everyone, but not for long before Edward growled. I turned my head to look at him, but he was still staring at Alice.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" he was bellowing, and Emmett was immediately by his side, holding him down so that he wouldn't lose control. On Edward's other side, I started tugging on his shirt.

"Edward, please, it's not Alice's fault." I whispered, trying to down-tone the argument that was brewing. Jasper was standing protectively at Alice's side.

"I'm sorry," was all that Alice said. In that one moment, she looked so fragile, and tiny, and _human._

"Edward, don't speak to her that way. It's not her fault; you're the one who's making her keep tabs on so many different things." I had never heard Jasper speak so protectively. It was quite obvious how much he loved Alice, but I hadn't expected him to be the type to speak up. He seemed rather shy, compared to the rest of his family.

Surprisingly, Edward didn't argue with his brother. He only started shaking his head, probably in disbelief that I was yet again in danger because of what he was. This was definitely not good; I hated it when he thought that way, because it wasn't true. I was a danger magnet with or without him; I knew from experience.

Carlisle spoke up then, "Alice, I do recall you telling me that you could not see the future if it involved werewolves. Is my recollection correct?" As soon as Carlisle had said that, a little pin dropped in my head. It all fit.

"Alice, Carlisle's right! You couldn't see Victoria, because the werewolves would be involved in that part of the future. They had their minds made up about that." Emmett looked at me as though he were impressed by my quick realisation. Rosalie looked at me and smiled; something I would definitely have to get used to. Alice still looked upset, but Jasper was comforting her, and Edward probably now felt bad for lashing out at his sister like that.

"Well done Bella, you connected that puzzle very well. Now our only worry is Victoria, we need to find her before she finds you. We will all have to keep track of her scent, and we need to follow the one she has left right now." Carlisle looked as though he was calculating something, and I remembered that Sam had said the wolves would take care of it.

"Umm...Carlisle, Sam said that because Victoria was on their turf, they'd take care of her. They'd been trying to corner her and finish her off before your; uhh... your return..." but before I could finish Emmett was already complaining.

"That's so unfair! Why do they get to have all the fun!?" I smiled, Emmett was always up for a fight. Edward on the other hand glared at his bulky brother, and Emmett backed off.

"If the wolves would like to handle it themselves, then let them be. But if they need our help, they should know to tell us. "

"I'll let them know when I go tomorrow." I told Jacob I'd be back soon anyway, may as well go sooner rather than later.

"You're not going anywhere Bella. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Edward was looking down at me, and I knew that there was no point in arguing. The best thing to do would be to simply call Jacob. I nodded, and all of a sudden Edward was standing in a protective stance in front of me. All the Cullen's turned in the same direction, and inhaled.

Alice threw her hands over her mouth and fell to the ground, she looked like she would have started crying if she could.

"Alice," Jasper was softly shaking his wife's shoulder. "Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" She was looking at him, eyes wide.

"There are ten of them. Ten vampires are coming our way, they'll be here in about half an hour. Victoria is one of them, they only just decided on coming right now."

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"W..wh...what are we gonna do?" I sounded hysterical. There were only 7 vampires standing around me, one who I would never allow to fight. I didn't doubt their strength, but 10 vampires wouldn't be easy to fight.

"I think it's time to call the werewolves." Was all that Carlisle said.

* * *

Ok, so once again, sooooo sorry for not updating in a while. I know this chapter probably isn't the best, but I've got a good story planned, I actually had a bit of an epiphany in the middle of typing this one and I started bouncing up and down in my seat, clapping my hands :P Sorry that it's taken the Victoria twist like Eclipse, but she's kind of vital, don't you think? Anyway, I'll try updating chapter 10 soon. So once again, please _**REVIEW**_...


	10. I Know What My Limits Are

**Well as promised, I have written Chapter 10 ASAP, because I know there are some eager people out there :P I'm really tired right now but I felt like writing, and my minds a little out of it, so I'm sorry if once again this isn't the best chapter... By the way, has anyone seen the cover for Entertainment Weekly coming out with Robert and Kristen on the cover!? I started jumping up and down in my seat and dragged mum into my room by her jumper (sweater) to look at it :P Anyway, if you haven't seen it the cover has been scanned on the Lexicon :) Oh, and sorry that I always ramble before my stories, I like letting my Twilightness out :D ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes are property of their rightful owner and creator, the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I looked again at the people standing around me. How could I let any of them fight, how could I let my family fight in order to save my life again? This was like James all over again. I looked at Alice, with her beautiful face and petite frame; she looked like she couldn't stand a chance with the enemies.

I looked at Emmett, who looked strong and tough, but was such a soft person inside. Finally, I looked at Edward; I couldn't dare let him fight. What if something happened to him? I knew I wouldn't survive long without him again, this was ludicrous, I needed to be turned into a vampire, and fast.

Edward noticed me looking at him with wide eyes, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Everything's going to be alright Bella, you know my family and I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. Don't worry my angel." He held me close to him, tight in his arms.

"Edward, I think it would be reasonable if you bit me now. I mean think about it. That way you, your family, and the werewolves would not be risking your lives just to save my flimsy one." Everyone went silent, and the only thing I could hear was the rush of the river down the stream. I looked at Carlisle, who was only looking at his son, waiting for a response just like I was. Everyone knew that it really was the best thing to do, but no one could give the decision the green light except for Edward. Something that still seemed unfair considering it was my life and I could do anything I very well pleased with it.

"No. I'm not taking her life just because there's a knife hanging above our heads. No way." I should have suspected a response like that. Although I was expecting a more outraged conclusion, Jasper must have worked his magic. I took both his hands in mine, and looked into his liquid topaz eyes.

"Edward, it's the only right way. You know I want to be with you for eternity anyway, what's the point of waiting? There couldn't be a better time than now. Just think about it, please." I was begging him now. Although I knew that wouldn't really help, he was quite an obstinate person. When he made up his mind, nothing could budge him.

As I had suspected, he started shaking his head. "No Bella, I can not do this to you under such circumstances. You know I wasn't even going to take your life under different conditions. So instead of wasting time on this discussion, we need to start planning our attack and what we're going to do with you," he looked down at me "for the time being."

I didn't want to argue with him, but I knew that in order to keep everyone safe I had to. So I looked at Alice, who I knew did not object to the idea. "Alice?" She turned her gaze to me. I raised my eyebrows, trying to prompt her.

She started shaking her head from side to side. "No Bella, I'm sorry I can't. I couldn't upset Edward like that and go against his wishes." Edward stiffened beside me, and then turned his whole body to look at me. He placed both his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, have you gone completely out of your mind?" He was shaking my head softly.

I looked into his eyes, which was a really bad idea because as soon as I did I lost my train of thought. So I closed my eyes, hoping to retrieve my argument. "Edward, we both know and so does your family; that changing me has been necessary since..." I didn't want to bring the past up again, but I needed something to support my argument, "since before you left." I bit down on my lip. I didn't look back up at Edward, because I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes.

"Edward, she's right brother. You know she's right, you're just too stubborn. She wants to be changed, and it's her life, what's holding you back?" I didn't think anyone else would vocally be on my side. I thought I'd have to have a calm argument with Edward in front of his family, without anybody else's contribution. I looked up at Emmett and smiled gratefully. He simply winked.

Edward's eyes were already burning a hole through his brother. "The reason I refuse to take Bella's life Emmett, is because she seems to see the doomed lives we live through rose coloured glasses. She doesn't understand how hard it is for us, and considering I don't think I should be ruining her life with my presence in the first place. I will not damn her to the life we live. That's my reason." He wasn't only talking to Emmett now, I was sure of that. He was talking to the rest of his family, and me in particular. He wanted me to understand why he didn't want to change me. His explanation definitely put an end to my suspicions of him not wanting me for eternity, but I still couldn't see his side of things. So what, I'd suffer a couple of years trying to adjust to the vegetarian diet, but all the Cullen's would be there to help. Edward would be beside me the entire time, it wouldn't be that difficult.

Carlisle spoke then "Bella, I understand how Edward feels. Sometimes I wonder if it was right to doom the others to this life. I know that you want to be changed, in time you may be," Edward was glaring at him now, to him this was unnegotiable, a taboo topic. I was to stay human, and that was that. Thankfully, his family wasn't as narrow minded. Carlisle didn't think anything of his son's fury "but right now is not the time. You will be weak when Victoria and the others arrive here. It will be difficult for us to have to take care of you, as well as fight them. Everything will happen in time, but at the moment we must think of strategies." Edward seemed to relax beside me. He'd gotten his way for now, and didn't need to worry.

"Fine," I was giving up for now, "you don't have to change me this instant. But Edward," I looked up at him, "don't think that this is over. We'll have this conversation again, just not at the moment." I looked back at the rest of his family, rather than at his face because I knew if I did I would lose the ounce of confidence I had in myself. Esme was smiling at me tentatively and Jasper who was standing beside her was looking at Edward, probably trying to calm his nerves.

Alice's eyes were closed; she was most likely taping into the future, trying to see how soon the enemies would be arriving.

"Alice, how long?" Edward was speaking again, in an anxious tone.

Her head shot up. "Not long, about twenty minutes. They're splitting up though, so we need to call the dogs now." Jasper wrapped his arm around her, he probably felt tension radiating off everyone. I felt sorry for him in that moment; if he could he'd probably have a headache from the amount of emotions coming from everyone.

"I have to take Bella home." Edward was only looking at Carlisle, hoping that his father would find his judgment reasonable. Carlisle nodded, and in a second I was up on Edward's back.

"But I don't want to go home. What if something happens to any of you? It'll be all my fault, and while I'm sitting at home doing absolutely nothing, you'll be out here trying to save my stupid life! How is that fair!? I want to stay here and help however I can." I was swinging my legs back and forth, hoping that Edward would let me down off his back. That did me no good, he simply tightened his grip.

"Bella, I really hate to be the one to break it to you. But you're not gonna be much help around here in the middle of a vampire battle. The last thing we need is for you to fall over and start bleeding." Emmett's eyebrows were raised. As offended as I was by his remark, he was right. That would be just like me-ruin everything, destroy the world, in a moment of klutziness.

"Emmett is right Bella. The only thing you can really do for us is go home, keep out of danger, and call the werewolves. Unfortunately I do not have Sam's telephone number." Carlisle was so calm, as per usual. I couldn't wrap my head around how anyone could be so peaceful in such a horrific situation. That was Carlisle though. One of a kind. I felt horrible once again, as though I was being selfish. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I knew that I had to say a proper goodbye to everyone just in case.

"Edward, let me down. Please." I whispered; everyone's eyes were on me now. He loosened his hold and let me down. Esme walked up to me first, and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "Take care of yourself Bella." She was smiling, and I couldn't imagine her fighting for me. It killed me inside, knowing that such a soft motherly person; would be going out to save my life. I started crying more intensely. "You too Esme, good luck." She hugged me once more.

I went around the circle like that, hugging everyone for what could possibly be the last time, something I really didn't want to think about. When I got to Jasper I was surprised that he spoke. "I can feel what you're feeling right now, and you are worth it." I was quite surprised.

"I'm really not, but thank you Jasper." He shook his head, and I went to stand beside Edward. He took my hand and led me to his Volvo, opening the passenger door for me. I got in without arguing. He was in the car two seconds later, starting the engine up.

I looked out my window "What about my truck?" it probably sounded ridiculous, that in such a horrendous situation I was concerned about my truck, but it was a minor issue that took my mind off the real worry.

"I'll drop it off after the fight." His voice was stern, but he took my hand and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. He picked both of our hands up and kissed mine. All of a sudden I realised that Edward wasn't staying with me, but he was going to help his family fight. I looked at him, but he was watching the road, something which was completely unnecessary.

"Edward, look at me." He turned his head and his golden eyes made my heart beat faster. I couldn't live without knowing whether he was alive or not. "Edward, this is going to sound so selfish. I feel horrible for thinking this. But, I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are. _And I can't stand it if you leave me again._" A look of pain mixed with guilt crossed his face, and I knew how much this was hurting him inside.

"Bella, you can't think that way, I'll be fine, I need to be there to help my family out. In fact it'll even be fun for me. I promise I will be quick." He was smiling, trying to reassure me no doubt, but I wasn't having it. There was no way I could let him go, I knew that Esme, Alice and Rosalie would understand how I felt.

"I can't stand it, not knowing whether or not you'll come back. How do I live through that, no matter how quickly it's over?" I was getting a little hysterical; it wasn't a pleasant feeling, remembering how difficult those lonely months had been for me.

"So what you're saying; is that you don't want me to help my family fight in order to save your life?" I knew he already understood everything; he was just stretching the information out and preparing a good argument in his head.

"Yes, as horrible as it sounds the way you just put it, that is exactly what I'm saying. No, not just saying, begging. I beg you to stay with me." I was tugging his hand, and he was looking into my eyes. I knew that I was tearing him between me and his family, a decision which would be impossible for him to make, but I knew that having him away from me in a battle would tear me up inside too.

"Bella, I'll always be with you. Forever, you know that. If you really want me to stay, then I guess I'll have to. I've seen what it was like for you in those seven months in Charlies head. I promised myself that I would never ever hurt you like that again. If leaving you now if going to put you in a position remotely-close to that, then it's not worth helping out. You come first Bella. The wolves will be there too, so I'm sure everyone will be fine." He was now brushing the loose strands of hair out of my face. I hadn't noticed that we were sitting in the car outside my house. "I love you Isabella Swan, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise to always keep you safe, and save you from the danger-magnet that is yourself. I will forever make you happy, and I'll ensure I see a smile on your face every single day. I love you." He leaned in and kissed me, of course I wasn't expecting that so my heart started beating rapidly.

I put as much effort into the kiss as I could without losing consciousness, but Edward pulled away a moment later. As usual, I was disappointed, with an uncharacteristic pout on my face. He laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

"You'll really stay back?" I couldn't believe it was that easy convincing him, I was expecting a dispute.

"That's what I said isn't it?" I sighed, at least now I'd be able to relax a little. "How about we go inside, I'll call Carlisle and tell him that I'm staying back, you can call Jacob and tell him that my family will need their help." I nodded my head and opened the car door.

As soon as we got inside, Edward was already on his little silver phone talking at vampire speed, explaining the situation to Carlisle. I went into the kitchen and dialled Jacob's home number.

"Hello?" thankfully it was Jake who answered.

"Jake, hey, thank god it's you..." he cut me off

"Hey Bella! I was just wondering when you were going to call or come over." He sounded so happy, but I had to tell him what was going on.

"Yeah Jake, look the reason I'm calling is because there are ten vampires in Forks, on the Cullen's side of the treaty line. Victoria is one of them, and they're all prepared to fight the Cullen's to get to me. They're close, about five or ten minutes away now. Edward's family need your help, I know you don't usually side with vampires, but this is really serious, could you come to some sort of agreement?"The phone dropped and there was silence on the other line. Suddenly I heard things breaking. It sounded like a table, then a vase, and then silence again...

"Jake?" A pang of terror shot through me, and Edward was beside me smoothing my hair back. I heard someone picking the phone back up.

"Bella, it's Billy. Sorry about that, Jacob just morphed and took half the furniture down with him. Did you need anything in particular?" I really hoped that Jake had gone to find Sam and tell him about the situation.

"Billy, there's a serious vampire situation. I explained it all to Jacob. Could you just make sure that he went to see Sam for me?" I had no idea how he was going to do that, but I needed him to find a way.

"Sure thing Bella, no worries." Thank god Billy knew about everything, I didn't have to lie to him about anything. I could be straight forward.

"Thanks Billy." I hung up and spun around to face Edward. He pulled me into his arms and embraced me.

"So what do we do now my dear Bella?" he kissed the top of my head and I inhaled his inhuman, naturally sweet scent.

"Sit back and worry my Edward."

**

* * *

**

Sooo... how was the chapter?? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please REVIEW! :D And also, yes, I did use a few quotes from Twilight and Eclipse. Anyway, Review. :)


	11. Attacked

Ok, so I'm back at school for yet another term. I probably won't have that much time to write anymore, but I'll make sure that any spare moment I get will be used to continue this story. Sometimes I'm too tired to write though, so don't get your hopes up. Hopefully I'll be done with this by the time Breaking Dawn comes out, so that I can read peacefully, and leave you to do the same. Oh and I'll definitely be writing fan-fiction about it after I'm done reading :) Anyway, once again thanks for the Reviews, still a disappointing figure, but I guess I can't force people to Review. I really appreciate the ones I have been receiving though. So I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes are property of their rightful owner and creator, the one, the only, Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

I was pretty sure that I was dreaming, but couldn't be certain. My subconscious mind was telling me that there was no way something like this would actually be happening, but as per usual, I couldn't be positive. I was anxious for a reason I could not put my finger on, until I realised I was in the midst of a battle between vampires and werewolves. There would be no such thing in reality, and considering no one was paying any attention to me, the only feeble human in their presence, I decided to convince myself it was just a dream. Although I was sleeping, I could still feel the cold sweat that had built up on my forehead and face. A vampire I had never seen before was now charging towards me at a forceful speed. His attempt at knocking me down however, was unsuccessful, due greatly to the fact that my angel was there to save me again. When I looked up to find comfort in his beautiful face, I realised that his head had been decapitated. With a rush of shock, pain and anger, I forced my eyes open.

I sat up, startled, before I felt a familiar hand grasp my shoulder. "Shhh...It's alright Bella; that was just a dream. You're safe now, I'm here, and whatever monsters your mind deluded you into seeing, will not harm you." Edward's soft musical voice was drifting into the silence of my room. His lips were at my earlobe and the tremors of his voice against my ear, sent shivers up my spine. "Finally scared of me are we?" He had my favourite crooked smile glued on his face, and I had to try my almighty hardest not to smile in return. I hated that he was in constant wait of my escape. He would never accept that I didn't care if he was, according to him, a 'monster'. I loved him, he was my other half, and I could never run away, not that I would ever have wanted to either.

I groaned and turned to my side, away from his striking features. I hadn't had a good night all up, and wanted to get some more sleep. All was well, and I was about to float into a deep sleep, until I remembered why I would have had the nightmare in the first place. With a vampire trying to attack me; one that I had never seen before. I sat up all too quickly for the second time, trying to remember every detail of the day and night before. I swiftly fixed my gaze on Edward, who was watching me with caution in his now black eyes. Something had happened during the night; that was quite obvious.

"Edward, tell me everyone's alright." I gulped loudly, widening my eyes at him. Even with my weak human senses, I still felt the tension radiating from his body. He knew that I was waiting for an answer, and I knew that there was bad news. "Edward? Edward, tell me what happened..." I could hear the panic and twinge of hysteria in my voice, something that probably made the situation worse for him.

"Bella, calm down for starters." He placed an arm under my kneecaps and dragged me down the length of the bed so that my head was once again resting comfortably on my pillow. Brushing my hair out of my face, and tracing my cheekbone with his frosty fingers, he hummed to me my lullaby.

He abruptly stopped his motions, probably seeing the accusation in my eyes. There was something he wasn't telling me, something important. Propping his head on his hand, and resting his elbow on a pillow I usually left out for his comfort, he turned his eyes on me. "Ok, Bella, something did happen. I didn't want to tell you, because everyone is safe and sound, all the vampires are dead...well, not all of them, one managed to get away somehow, but after seeing what happened to all of his friends, I don't think he'll be back for more." The conversation was heading down an unimportant path, there was more vital information that I needed to be told.

"Edward, what happened? Did anyone get injured?" I could tell by the sudden shift in his posture, and previous speed of his speech that I wasn't going to want to hear the information being withheld.

"Ok, Bella, don't get too upset, I know that's a stupid thing to say, but just remember that everyone is fine...Basically, my family is alright," I let out part of the breath I didn't know I had been holding in, but kept quiet, "but...Jacob and Ashlee are injured. It happened all so fast, Ashlee got too excited, and went in for the kill, but didn't notice another vampire nearby, so that's how she was injured. Jacob of course jumped in to save her, but the two vampires took care of him too. Don't worry though; Carlisle is taking care of everything. They'll be fine. With their rapid healing, you'll see them up and running in a day or two." He sounded much too enthusiastic, but for once his fervour brought me no comfort. Jacob had been injured. Ashlee had been injured. All to save my rotten life.

Without any warning, a burst of anger crept up on me, and I started sobbing quietly. Within a moment of my outbreak, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me tightly. He placed my head under his chin and started rocking me from side to side. "Shh..." he kept repeating, but I couldn't be quiet. I needed to be angry with myself. Two people I dearly loved put their lives at stake for me; and what had I done? Absolutely nothing. I had slept through the whole thing.

I unwillingly pushed myself away from Edward much too roughly. "Edward, how can you keep telling me to be calm!? I put the lives of people I love at risk, nearly killed two people I love, just to save myself! If I had been there, rather than sleeping through the whole damn thing, the vampires would have taken me, and they would be fine! This is my entire fault! It's always my fault! I'm an ignorant, careless, undeserving human!" tears were rolling down my face, while I was standing in the middle of my room, proclaiming the opinions I had of myself. "I need to go see Jake and Ashlee." Without a second of thought, I grabbed whatever clothes were lying on the floor. When I got into the bathroom I realised that I was already dressed in yesterday's garments, and there wasn't much point of changing. Considering I was in such a hurry, I didn't bother taking the clothes back to my room, instead, opting to run out of the house that instant.

Before I hit the bottom step, I felt a tight, stone-like grip on my wrist. Tears were now rolling down my face violently. Whenever I had something important to do, there always seemed to be something or someone stopping me. My intentions were never to harm Edward, but I was going to have to be rude and straight forward this time. "Edward, let me go." My voice was hoarse, and my tone serious. He was looking at me with pain filled eyes. "Please." I begged, in a pleading tone which came out more of a whisper this time.

"Have you thought about what it would have done to me, if you were in the middle of that war today? Have you taken a moment to consider how I would have lived without you, Bella? You're flimsy," I could hear the intended inverted commas in his voice, "life, has impacted on the lives of many others. Most of all mine. Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything is on fire; there is brilliancy, there is beauty. Without you Bella, everything would be black. Nothing would change, but my eyes would be blinded by the light. I would not be able to see the stars anymore; and there would be no more reason for anything." If I was being honest with myself, I definitely hadn't thought about the impact my potential death would have on Edward.

I still felt a desperate need to see Jacob; I needed to know how he was, if he was alright. I wanted to see Ashlee, and to know that she forgave me for putting her and her true love into such danger. I needed to know that the werewolves didn't hate me, that there would be no conflict between us. I had to know that Billy wouldn't hold me responsible for causing his son such horrid injuries. There were so many things that I needed to confirm, yet I couldn't move. My feet were glued to that bottom step, and my eyes were fixed on Edward's. There was hurt, pleading, and hope in his. They were beginning to melt my heart, and I needed to look away before I went into a trance. But even without the influence of his too beautiful eyes, I knew that my job was to stay with him.

I let out a sigh, and realised that my tears had dried up. "Fine. I won't go. But you're taking me to see you're family." He sighed with a needless breath and smiled widely, exposing all his teeth. Even though I knew he would never do anything to harm me, my human instincts told me to stay away, and he immediately noticed the distance. Rather than giving me some time to sort my thoughts out, he firmly gripped my hand in his.

"Your wish is my command." He said, and I was immediately sitting on his back, my legs griping tightly around his waist.

We ran out the door at vampire speed, and I internally hoped that the neighbours would not yet be awake.

Running through the forest was surprisingly a peaceful experience; I didn't feel sick like I had the last time. My mind went back what seemed like a century ago now, to the first time Edward took me to his beautiful meadow. It was our place now, and I would have to get him to take me there once again.

He stopped suddenly, and his head snapped up. That definitely wasn't a good sign. He slowly pulled me off of his back and placed me in front of him. A hint of alarm surged through my body, and I suddenly realised that Edward had probably smelt the enemy.

"Bella, don't..." before he could finish his sentence, I was slammed into the ground, face first, breaking my nose in the process. I instantly knew that we were being attacked by the final vampire, the one that got away. But for some strange reason, I wasn't worried. I knew that Edward would do his best to protect me, and if he couldn't save me, well at least I would have died with him by my side. It would put an end to all the human blood nonsense, and it would definitely put an end to the danger I was constantly putting everyone under. It didn't help much the fact that my nose was 

furiously bleeding, I started feeling wheezy, but decided it wasn't the best time to faint. I tried to hold myself together, to be strong for Edward's sake.

While I contemplated on keeping myself together, I could see the fight that had erupted between Edward and this anonymous vampire. With his blonde hair, short height, and small build, he looked relatively harmless. When I looked at his eyes however, the deep red made me shiver, forcing my hair to blow in the wind.

The enticing smell of my hair and blood made the newborn even thirstier, and I knew that the only way to get him off Edward to keep him safe; would be to run in the opposite direction. Straight into the open, unprotected forest. I tried to compose my thoughts with the loud snarls coming from the brawl in the background. I made a snap decision to run, to help Edward. I didn't care if I died, just as long as the one I loved lived. He'd survive without me; it was him that I couldn't live without.

As soon as I made a step in the east direction, the newborn was after me. What was the point of running? He'd catch up to me within seconds. I'd only run a few feet, before I found Edward stopping me. He knelt down in a protective crouch, and snarled. The newborn looked furious, I could see the raw hunger and desire in his eyes. It sickened me...and as he took a swing with his arm in Edward's direction; he hit me instead. With a loud crack, I went flying through the air, only stoping thanks to a tree in the distance. I was struggling for air, and every breath sent a surge of pain through my body. The last thing I saw; was my Edward being taken down in the distance...

* * *

Yes, you must be thinking, 'What an evil girl!' 'How can she stop on such a big cliff-hanger!?' Well, I guess it's mainly because it's midnight and I'm still writing, and I want to keep you interested :P I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I know I'm probably not the best when it comes to fight scenes, I'm more of a romantic, but a rough description's enough, right? Anyway, you all know by now what you have to do, Review, Review, Review! :D


	12. Beautiful at long last

I was laughing at some of your reviews yesterday morning; I knew that would be the reaction I'd get. I'm very sorry that I left it on such a cliff hanger, but I was about to fall asleep at my computer, it didn't help that I was already sitting in bed either. So I knew you'd all want a chapter, like, right now! I was going to write the entire chapter yesterday, until I realised I needed to go shopping for particular things. So once again, sorry about the cliff hanger; and I hope this chapter is worthy enough, to make it up to you all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes. Belong to the one, the only, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

"How could I be so stupid!? I nearly got us both killed! I knew there was another vampire out there, but I was still so careless! Now she's dying!" I knew that I was now conscious, but I couldn't open my eyes. Edward's voice was booming in what could only be his house, and I imagined Esme trying to comfort him.

"Edward, she has lost a dangerous amount of blood. If you want to keep her alive then you must bite her now." I was still having difficulty breathing, and my every inhale of air sounded somewhat stuttered. I could hear no response coming from Edward, because he knew that it was the only way he'd be able to save me. I wanted to prompt him to do the right thing, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Edward. If she dies, you will never be happy again. Do you think any of us want to see you unhappy for eternity? We'd much rather you bite her, and live a happy existence." Alice's voice chimed in, and I knew the rest of his family agreed with her.

"E—e—Ed—ward?" My voice sounded weak, and I felt so frail. As softly as I had spoken, I shouldn't have been surprised that he would have heard me. Within a second, he was at my side. My eyes still wouldn't open, but I felt his presence beside me.

"I'm right here my love. Tell me what hurts." I swallowed hard. My throat was so dry that if felt like I was swallowing sand.

"I—I—I ca—can't," I tried my best to inhale deeply without whimpering, "br—brea--th--pro—proper--ly." I managed to get out with all my might. There was silence all around me, and Edward was brushing hair out of my bloody face.

"Carlisle, do something to help her." Edward was begging his father.

"I can't do anything for her Edward. I have already provided you with a solution, now you have to decide on whether or not you want to use it." I finally managed to open my eyes. I could see all the Cullen's standing, scattered around the room. Edward was crouching beside me, and I realised I was lying on the sofa in the living room. I could see the pain and indecision in his too black eyes. My hands clung loosely to his shirt.

"E—e—Ed—ward. Plea—Please—Ju—just d—do it. I—it—it—h—hurts." I was looking him straight in the eyes. My pleading was a reminder to me of Carlisle's story, about how Edward was transformed. His mother must have been begging much the same way, but for her son's life, rather than her own.

"Edward, she doesn't have much time. If you wish to save her, you must bite now. She's dying Edward." I knew that if he could have started crying, there would be endless tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I'm sorry that I am being forced to take your soul." He was stroking my jaw line.

"I- -love you--too. And—and—I forgive—you. Now just—bite me." I was struggling to speak, probably because I'd been hit by a vampire and slammed against a tree.

Without another word, he kissed me once on my lips, and then along my jaw line. He stopped at my collar bone.

"Edward, are you sure you can handle this? It is a difficult procedure. It will take a lot of effort to restrain yourself." Carlisle's voice came from behind the backing of the sofa.

"I can manage Carlisle. Thank you for your concern." I was sure Edward intended to sound sincere, but his tone came across as impatient and frustrated.

He dropped his head back to my collar bone, and hesitated for a moment, before digging his teeth into my skin. I yelped at the uncomfortable feel. He repeated this action on either of my wrists, and ankles. I was proud of him for not losing control, and braced myself for the next three days.

All of a sudden I remembered, "Charlie!" I gasped at the pain that surged through my body.

"Shh...Bella, we'll take care of everything." Edward kissed me softly on the lips, and I groaned as my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank—you." I let my eyes droop shut again, and drifted into a deep sleep. I no longer attempted to concentrate on what everyone around me was saying; I didn't care. I needed some rest after a wrestles night, and I didn't want to hear about anymore problems.

I woke with a scream that had built up at the back of my throat in my sleep. The pain was excruciating. It felt unlike anything I had experienced before, as though all the insides of my body had been set alight. I could feel the poison making its way through my veins, and I was surprised that I wasn't crying. Edward was sitting beside me, and I tried to calm myself down for his sake, but I couldn't. Unwillingly, I blamed him for all of this at the back of my mind. I was close to verbally abusing him, but I bit down on my tongue before I did.

He had his knees bent up, arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster. For the first time, he looked over at me, his eyes were darker than I ever thought possible.

"About fifteen hours. You kept wincing in your sleep, but I guess the pain got too bad, and it woke you up." He looked into my eyes, and my tortured heart broke, when I saw how much hurt and regret he held. "Bella, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't want to do this to you, but it was the only way. I'm so selfish; I should have let you leave peacefully, like any normal human being." He was shaking 

his head violently, a movement, that if it were possible for vampires, would be followed by a long torrent of tears. I took his hand in mine, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Edward. I was the careless one who requested you take me to see your family, but I forgive you with all my heart, for whatever it is you think you're responsible for." I sighed, and a familiar pain flowed through my body. I wasn't completely cured yet, it still hurt a little when I spoke. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I was tracing patterns on the back of his hand with my index finger. He lifted our intertwined fingers up, and kissed my hand. "Before I lost consciousness, I saw the newborn taking you down. And well, I was sure you were going to die. I shouldn't be surprised that you're still alive, but how did you do it?" I didn't at all doubt Edward's strength, or his ability to talk his way out of anything, but it had seemed to me that his life or 'existence' as he would call it was caput.

"My family helped," was his simple response. I didn't want to ask any more questions about his family's involvement, I was just glad that they were all alive and well. It was then that I looked around the room, and noticed that we were sitting on the floor in Edward's room, in front of his black leather sofa.

Once more, the intense pain of the poison rippled through my veins and I screamed too loudly. Edward picked me up, and sat me on the sofa where he was now sitting. I stretched my legs out, hoping that some sort of comfort would ease the pain a little. Resting my head on his lap, I sighed, rather than screaming again. I'd decided that I would try my hardest to keep quiet, and make it the easiest thing possible for him. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, honestly curious. No one had been in to check on us, but that had probably been on Edward's request. He was playing with my hair, something that he did unconsciously now.

"Carlisle is in his office, Esme is planning a new make over for the house. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have all gone hunting. I told them that I could take care of the situation myself." I nodded.

"How much more of this do I have to take?" I flinched as the burning increased.

"Precisely fifty-seven hours. But the burning sensation will start to decrease in about thirty-five." I let out a short laugh. I couldn't believe he'd worked everything out so specifically, but how could I not have suspected that he would? It was always a bad idea, leaving him alone with his thoughts for too long.

He looked down at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile, "I had nothing better to do while you were asleep," he winked.

"Yes, I can see that. I was gonna ask who's counting? But I guess you have an inbuilt countdown don't you?" I smiled jokingly, then cringed and moaned as I felt a new flame arise in my back.

"It's Ok to scream my Bella. I know that it's an agonizing pain, you don't have to try and stay strong." By the time he had finished his sentence, I was already cradled in his arms. He was rubbing my back soothingly, and I felt like a little child that couldn't get to sleep.

For the next thirty-five hours, as Edward had claimed I couldn't stop screaming. Every time I turned over to my side, I felt a new wave of blazing heat, and I would scream in anguish. It felt like the pain would never end, but it gradually started to die down. By then though, I was bawling my eyes out, and screaming profanities at Edward. All the vampire senses came gradually. At first there was the vampire hearing, it felt as though I would have been able to hear a pin drop miles away. I could even hear the turning of pages, three rooms away, and the melody Esme was humming, four rooms away. Next came the impeccable vision. I could see the smallest of details on things sitting around Edward's room, without straining my eyes...

Twenty-two hours later, after all the piercing pain had started to die down, I heard my heart stop beating. Edward must have heard it at the same time, because his grip around me tightened severely, something he knew would no longer harm me. "Welcome to my life," he whispered, but I heard him as though he had shouted his words through a mega-phone.

The rest of his family came walking through the door, as though they had been contacted via walky-talky. Then it hit me; that they had probably all heard my heart stop beating too. At the back of my throat I could feel an itch, as though I wanted something, but I didn't know exactly what. Alice was the first of the Cullen's whom I saw, and she came bouncing towards me with utter excitement in her golden eyes. "Welcome to the family sis!" her enthusiasm was hard to ignore, and so I felt my mouth stretch into a wide grin.

"Thanks Alice. It's good to finally be one of you." I sighed, as the rest of the family followed Alice's lead. I was surprised when Rosalie hugged me, and was glad when Jasper did. He could finally be near me without hesitation.

"Welcome to the family Bella. Even though you have always been family to me." Esme's soft voice came from behind my ear as she was hugging me.

"Thank you Esme. You have always been so kind to me. I appreciate that very much." I smiled at her tenderly.

"It is good that you are at last, officially part of the family Bella. It's wonderful having you here with us." Carlisle sounded very sincere in his words, but that was to be expected, coming from such a compassionate man.

"Thank you Carlisle, it's good to be here with you all."

Emmett was the last to hug me, and for once I wasn't scared that he would crush my flimsy human bones.

"I can finally hug you, without the fear of squashing your bones!" His voice rumbled around the room, and everyone laughed at his gusto.

"Why don't we all go down to the living room?" Esme suggested, most likely for everyone's comfort. Eight vampires in Edward's room wasn't the most ideal of things.

"Umm...would I be able to take a shower first? I'm pretty dirty." I looked down at my ripped jeans and dirt stained shirt.

"Of course dear! You can use anything in the bathroom, and there's a spare change of clothes for you downstairs, I'll bring that up for you now," with that she ran out the door at vampire speed. I got excited watching her, being reminded that I was now able to run as fast as the rest of them. The remaining members of the family followed her out of the room, Edward being the only one to stay behind.

He turned to look at me and smiled. Without any hesitation I leaned in and kissed him. I knew there would be no reason for him to pull away this time, after all, there was no way he could injure me. I had no blood left in me either, so he couldn't lose control and drink my blood. "We could do this all day now." I said mainly to myself, but felt a smile spread across his face. He pushed me away gently, holding me away from him at arms length. "What's wrong?" I was confused. Did I all of a sudden smell bad?

"You're even more beautiful than before. I don't know how that could be possible, but it seems you are," he smiled, "I love you so much Bella." He pulled me back towards him and embraced me tightly. I hugged him back.

"I love you too Edward." I tilted my head up and kissed him softly. "I need to take a shower though. So you go downstairs and wait for me with your family. I'll be really quick.

"Alright. Take as much time as you need." He kissed me once again and ran out of his room.

A few moments later I got up myself and made my way to the bathroom. My clothes were somehow already waiting for me. I took a quick shower, washing all the sweat and dirt of the past three days off of myself. When I was done I got dressed, and finally took a look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

My skin was paler than before, pretty much as white as snow. My eyes were black with red rims around the pupils. I had not one imperfection on my face, and for once I was happy with the way I looked. I looked...beautiful. Something I never thought possible. I let my hair out to dry, and made my way down the stairs. When I hit the bottom step, I heard each and every family member gasp at the same time.

"Bella! You're so beautiful!" Alice screeched.

And finally, I felt like I belonged.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed that, and shame on you if you thought I'd do something to Edward! :P He's my favourite character, how on earth could I kill him off and torture Bella after all she's been through!? :P Anyway, you know the drill. Review, Review, Review, and tell me your thoughts :)


	13. Hunting

Ok, so judging by all the reviews I've received, you guys really seem to be enjoying my story :) Which of course makes me happy. It's good to know that so many other people are dying for Edward to finally bite Bella :) I should let you know that once again, I'm writing quite late at night. I don't usually have much time during the day, but live off your reviews. The more I get, the more motivated I become. Pretty much, if I get around 6-10 reviews, that's enough to keep me typing all night :P Yes, that's a reminder to review :) Anyway, without further or do I present to you Chapter 13, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes, belong to the one in a million, most incredible woman, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

For about an hour the entire family, now including myself, stayed gathered in the living room. They were all cooing over me, at how I could have become anymore beautiful, and how they were all so happy to have me officially join their family. I had asked about Charlie, and Edward told me that Alice had left him a note in my hand writing, stating that I needed a break, and that I'd call him when I got to my destination. Apparently Edward had gone with me, and he was going to take care of everything such as food, accommodation, so on. I knew that Charlie would have to be told one day, but staying away from him for now, while I gained enough self control seemed like the most appropriate thing to do.

Surprisingly, for the first time in a while, the room went quiet. I couldn't fight off this itchy feeling at the back of my throat, and I wanted to know if it was common.

"I think there's something wrong with me." I suggested, and everyone's expressions changed from happiness to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward whispered, and I shouldn't have been surprised that I had heard him as though he hadn't lowered his voice. I looked at him.

"I don't know; there's this itchy feeling at the back of my throat. It's getting really annoying. It feels like I want something, but I don't know what." The instant I finished my sentence, all the Cullen's were in fits of laughter, Emmett's voice echoing the loudest through the house. The noise was piercing, something I would definitely have to get used to. It didn't hurt me in any way, but it certainly was annoying.

"What's wrong?" I asked with confusion and a touch of distress in my voice.

"Edward, I think you need to take her hunting dear." Esme's soft voice suggested from the love seat across from where Edward and I had been lounging.

"What time is it?" I asked quite randomly, knowing full well from the light percolating through the window that it was around mid-day. Carlisle looked at his watch.

"Quarter past two." He announced, and I simply nodded.

"So that's what that itch is at the back of my throat. I'm just thirsty?" I asked with curiosity. "Well that's going to be annoying." I contorted my face into an irritated look and everyone smirked at my sudden realisation. "Well at least I'll never be in danger again." Edward snorted beside me, and I 

turned to look at him, faking a hurt expression. "Is there something you'd like to say to me dear Edward?" I asked innocently, knowing very well what his thoughts at that moment were.

"Oh nothing, just that being a vampire may not keep someone like yourself out of danger completely. You're bound to find it somewhere. If not, it'll find you." He was cackling while speaking, and I nudged him in the ribs.

"You better be careful about what you say Edward. I'm not a fragile little human anymore, be afraid. Be very afraid..." I teased, and Alice was laughing melodically from the arm rest, where she was leaning on Jasper.

"My dearest Bella, you couldn't hurt a fly, unless for survival purposes." He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and leaned down to kiss me. When he did it was very tender, and I could feel that he was no longer holding back. There would never again be any boundaries between us; we were free to be as passionate about our relationship as we pleased. For once I didn't feel as though my heart were about to slash a whole through my chest and jump out, because of course my heart was now eternally asleep. I could still feel with it, love with it, hurt with it, but it would never again skip a beat when he touched me, or kissed me. I was happy about that, because neither he nor I would ever have to worry about having me end up in an emergency room from cardiac arrest.

Reluctantly I pulled away, and was surprised to see a wave of rejection cross his beautiful face. "I need to go hunting." I reminded him. It wasn't very comforting, knowing that I had somehow upset him. Now I knew how he must have felt every time he had to pull away when I was human.

He nodded and clasped my hand in his. "Let's go show you the ropes of vampirism my love." He said with a pitch of mock-humour. "You better not be a feisty newborn. We're starting you off on animals, no humans what so ever, so don't make this difficult." I was sure that as a human, I would never have been able to pick up on the tremor in his voice, as he attempted getting the last sentence out with full seriousness. Instead of arguing with him, I sighed impatiently, something that now seemed unnecessary, but was a habit of mine.

Probably forgetting that I was now a vampire, and could run after him without hesitation, Edward propped me onto his back. I kissed him on the neck and whispered, "I'm quite capable of running after you, you know? I'd love to try out my new and improved speed." I was now kissing him up and down his jaw line, something he enjoyed doing in my past life. He pressed his face closer to my lips as I did so, and I could tell that he was glad we could finally be close to each other without any danger.

When I finally leaned my head away from him he smiled. "How about I race you then?" winking, he put me back down on my feet.

"You'll lose Bella; he's the fastest vampire I've ever known." Emmett's voice came from behind me, and it was then that I looked around the room and was once again aware of the whole family present. It was quite embarrassing, after sharing such an intimate moment with Edward. I knew that if I was still human, the blood would be boiling under my skin, and I'd be turning tomato red.

"I'll take my chances." I smirked at Emmett. I had an unexpected confidence in myself, something I never thought possible. I still felt like myself, but it was as though I was a new and improved me. I no 

longer had to worry about endangering my life, or bleeding. There would never be a concern like again.

Everyone chanted "Have fun!" followed by a string of giggling, as Edward and I left for my first ever hunt.

Running through the forest was rather peaceful. All I could feel against my skin was the wind, brushing its fingers through my hair, leaving not one strand in my face. From the word "GO!" I had taken off into the forest without looking back, about a minute into the run, I realised that Edward was no longer beside me. When I looked back, I had seen him running a mile or so behind me. It made me laugh, considering Emmett had said he was the fastest vampire he knew. I guess I'd just broken the record. I had decreased my speed however, so that Edward and I could run hand in hand. I didn't know where exactly we were going, but I could smell various things around me. Some smelt very tantalizing, others quite refreshing.

Edward had probably heard me sniffing, he asked, "Smell anything you like Bella?" I kept inhaling the air around me, and all of a sudden a very appetizing scent reached my nostrils. It smelt very musky, but at the same time sweet. A little like flowers in summer, and the usual Forks rain. Before I was aware of what I was doing, my feet pulled me into motion, and I started running at vampire speed towards the smell that tempted me. I got a hold of my thoughts before I could reach the aroma, just in case it was a human. Edward had requested that I behave, and I wasn't going to let him down, not now, not ever. "Smells inviting doesn't it?" I nodded, with disgust on my face. I had sworn to myself that I'd never hurt a human, because after all, I knew how it felt to be attacked by a vampire. "What you smell right now sweetheart, is a grizzly bear. It seems to me that you and Emmett are going to have a lot of difficulty hunting together; you'll both be leaping after the same thing.

I smirked and bit down on my bottom lip. I didn't know why, but I felt embarrassed to hunt in front of Edward. I blamed the uneasy feeling on the fact that it was my first time, and even though instinct would probably take over, I wasn't sure yet of how exactly it was that vampires ate. Edward had retrieved my now and forever stone hard, icy hand, and was squeezing my fingers tightly. "You seem so tense Bella. Is something bothering you?" He sounded concerned, and was probably scared that I could sense something he couldn't. I looked up at him reassuringly and let out a long breath.

"I'm just nervous I guess." I admitted grudgingly, and started tugging on the sleeves of my shirt.

"About what?" He wrapped his left arm tightly around my shoulders, and kissed my temple.

"Hunting." Unconsciously, he was rubbing calming circles on my arm, and at my one worded response he laughed a low, mellow sound.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Bella. All you have to do is approach your target, leap, and dig in...It's easy. You'll do a great job, and I'm here if you need me." He placed his hand on the small of my back and softly pushed me forward in an assuring gesture. "Just let your instincts take over." He whispered.

I did as he said. I approached the animal slowly, trying to make the least bit of noise, something which now seemed to come naturally. With one sudden movement, I launched myself at the grizzly bear, and dug my teeth into its throat. It attempted to fight me off, like any other living creature 

would. It was instinctive, I was now the enemy. I however, persisted in the fight, and clung on, after all I was pretty much indestructible now too. When I was done feeding off the bear, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve to ensure that I had nothing left over from the meal. It seemed that I was a clean eater, just as I had been as a human. Not one speck of blood had dripped from my mouth, and at that I smiled.

I walked back towards Edward at a human pace, and he had a smile plastered on his always dazzling face. "What?" I questioned, as I felt my lips spread into a mirrored smile.

"I knew you could do it," he hugged me, and kissed me once, softly on my lips. "So are you ready to go home, or do you want to take another one of those," he pointed at the grizzly, "down? You looked like you rather enjoyed that experience." He teased. I shook my head at him, and sighed.

"You seem to be forgetting Edward, that I'm a newborn vampire. I'm extremely thirsty as we have now established, and it would be in everybody's best interest if I did take another grizzly down." Now I winked at him, something I would never have done in my past life, because it would have caused me to turn a brighter shade of red than I already would have been.

In the distance I could smell another animal, not as alluring as the grizzly, but definitely worth eating. When I got closer to the animal, I didn't recognise what it was, but anything looked good enough to eat right now.

When I got back to where I had left Edward, I noticed that there was no longer a dead bear lying beside the tree where I had attacked it. "What'd you do Edward, resurrect the bear?" I asked jokingly, and he laughed not at my sense of humour, but at my idiocy to ask such a question.

"I don't raise the dead Bella. I only buried the bear as common courtesy...Imagine being a hiker, and walking through the forest, only to see a dead bear, just lying there. It also leads fewer rangers investigating strange animal deaths near our hunting place." It all seemed to make sense. Not at all surprising. After all, the Cullen's were very well-mannered beings. Edward, the gentleman that he was, would never have left a dead animal in such a cold-hearted way.

"Ok Edward, we can go home now." I smiled at him, took him by the hand and started running back towards the white house, slowing down for him to keep up.

...

When we got back to the house, there seemed to be no one else in sight. From what I could hear, there was no sign of Esme and Carlisle. Jasper was helping Alice re-decorate her wardrobe...again...Something which made me feel eternally sorry for him. To have to have fallen in love with a little pixy who never stopped shopping, I wondered how many times he'd been forced to hold outfits at stores. My head spun at the thought. Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand, were becoming very intimate in their room, and I tried my very hardest to stop my hearing range from reaching the furthest part of the house.

Edward, still holding my hand, led me to the piano. Sitting down, he placed me beside him, and started playing that familiar melody. One that I could pick out of a million different tunes. It was his composition, for me. If I was still capable of crying, I was sure I would have shed a few tears. Before I 

knew it, the beautiful melody drifted to an end, and I was leaning my head on his shoulder. A moment later, he was wrapping his right arm around my back, and his left under my knees. Picking me up bridal style, he ran at vampire speed up the stairs to his room. And all of a sudden, I knew very well what his intentions were. Something that was a forbidden topic when I was still human, but could finally be fulfilled with no vacillation.

* * *

Well?...How'd you like Bella's first hunt? :P Oh and we all know what our dear Edward's intentions we're ;) Anyway, Review, Review, Review!! I'm dying to know what you think :D


	14. Congratulations

Ok, so all of my friends have been bugging me 'till no end, about writing chapter 14. I'm sorry that I haven't been much in the updating department lately, but I've had a large homework load, and couldn't really be bothered, haha...ha...ha, yeah, uhhh, sorry about that last part :) Anyway, so my friend called this morning, and inquired for the millionth time about when on earth chapter 14 was coming. I assured her that I would have it up by tonight, along with chapters 15 and 16, to make it up to you all for not updating soon enough. I'll try my almighty hardest to write 3 chapters in 1 day, but I promised you all that I would be done by the time Breaking Dawn came out, and I'm running a bit late... So without further or do, here is Chapter 14! :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes are property of their rightful owner and creator, the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward and I spent the early morning, lazing around in bed. Something that really wasn't necessary, considering I would never be tired again. It felt nice though, made me feel like I could still hold onto a part of my humanity. We spoke about our surroundings, and sounds in the distance. We spoke about Alice's plans for another shopping trip, unfortunately involving me this time. Sometimes he would look at me, irritated, and when I asked him what was wrong, he'd wave it off with an "it's still frustrating that I can't hear your thoughts." We were halfway through a conversation about our future, and how we'd be going to school after school as a couple now. We were joking around, about how Edward would never seize to dazzle the female school population, when his features turned serious. He grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" I questioned, not that I minded at all. It wasn't atypical for Edward's mood to change so suddenly either, and he was usually very good at hiding his emotions. Without an explanation, a smile spread across his heart-breaking features. Without another word, he retrieved an item from his CD shelf. It was somehow small enough to fit into his hand, and therefore invisible, even for my now faultless vision.

Continuing not to speak, he got up and went to his wardrobe, where he retained a clean white shirt and a pair of black jeans. He slipped his fresh clothes on, and came to sit on the end of the sofa beside my feet, where I was still tangled up in the sheets. I felt embarrassingly exposed, and prepared myself for the blush to attack, before realising that there was no point in doing so. It was becoming increasingly annoying, not knowing what the cause of all this commotion was. I sat up, leaning back on the pillows, and looked at Edward with a questioning expression on my face. "Edward, tell me what's going on." If I was still human, I knew that I would have found it all too difficult to restrain my voice from coming across as shaky. Being a vampire now however, I could compose my feelings far better, and found it quite easy to block the worry out of my tone.

He merely got up, and came over to where I was lying, kneeling down. I jerked my head back slightly, to get a better look at him. He was wearing my favourite crooked smile on his lips, and I couldn't help but trace them with my index finger. "What's wrong Edward? You know you can tell me whenever something's bothering you. One second we were laughing, and the next, you look like you're about to abandon me." A look of pain threatened his striking features, and he let his gaze drop down to his right hand; where he was now tightly clutching it around an anonymous item.

Letting out a longing sigh, he shook his head from side to side. "Nothing's wrong sweet Bella." I started running my fingers through his hair, trying to ease any discomfort that he may have been 

feeling. A few moments of silence passed, before I found Edward kneeling on one knee. My eyes widened for a second in shock-horror, and my hands clapped over my mouth. He smiled at my reaction, and kissed the ring finger on my left hand. I couldn't compile any decent thoughts. I was completely lost for words; there was nothing I could think of to say at such a beautiful moment. I knew that if I were still living a normal life, there would have been tears welling up in my eyes. Edward looked up into my eyes, and I could see so much love and desire saturated in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he proceeded. "You are my other half, of that I am sure. You are the one that I could never live without, and we both know that is a fact. I love you more and more, every single day, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I love you now, and promise to forever. Bella, my love; will you marry me?" With that he unclenched his fist, and revealed a midnight blue box with a gold lining. He flipped it open with one quick glide of his thumb, and I was mesmerised by the beauty the little box contained.

Sitting in the centre, was a diamond ring. So many little facets of brilliant diamonds were scattered across the surface, webbed with the most magnificent gold I had ever seen. It was incredibly gorgeous, and I found my mouth gaping open at the sight of it. "Bella?" I looked up to see Edward's topaz eyes looking at me, a touch of worry in them. So many thoughts were running wild in my head. The little voice at the back of my mind was telling me that I was far too young. "Do you _want _end up like Renee and Charlie?" it kept asking me. Then there was the voice that kept telling me that I finally got what I wanted, I was now a vampire, so why couldn't I do something that would mean the world to Edward? It was all too confusing, and I decided to listen to my heart, something that Renee would definitely have suggested in a situation like such. Unfortunately my heart was no longer beating, so I couldn't judge from my heart rate. But I could still feel with it. I knew that this was what I wanted as much as Edward did. I knew that he was my other half, and everything he had said was true. I depended on him. We were going to be together for eternity anyway, so why not get married and make it official?

I decided to follow what my heart was telling me to do. It may not have been the decision I was most comfortable with, but Edward had already done oh so much for me. He deserved something in return. I was pulled out of my trance when Edward's hand started waving side to side in front of me.

"Bella? Did I say something wrong?" He still had that worried daze in his eyes, and I had to snap him out of it fast.

"Yes. Yes Edward, I will marry you." I couldn't hold back the grin that was extending across my face. He slipped the ring onto my finger, and kissed it. I looked down at the materialistic resemblance of our love, and admired its beauty. Edward's lips were on mine before too long, and I knew that this was leading to last night's charade all over again. While we were deep in our passionate kiss, the door flew open and hit the table behind it, knocking a few items to the floor.

"Oops." Was Emmett's only word, and I started giggling at his immaturity. The rest of the family came bouncing through the door, past Emmett and to our side, where Edward had slid off of me and onto my side, into a more appropriate position.

"Congratulations!" Alice's shrill voice boomed in my ear, as she grasped me tightly in a hug.

"Thanks so much Alice." I was smiling full force now, while Edward played with the ring on my finger.

"Bella, you have to promise me. No, _swear_ to me. That you will let me plan the wedding. The entire wedding, I'll do it all. You won't have to raise a finger. I'll plan your dress, the bridesmaid's dresses, the invitations, and the ceremony. Everything!" I should have been expecting a reaction like that from Alice. I looked over at Jasper, and saw the fear in his eyes. Once again, I felt all too sorry for the poor man standing beside his love. The torture he would endure in the coming months.

"Alice, I think you need to calm down a little. This is Bella's wedding not yours. Don't force yourself on her." Edward was speaking smoothly beside me, trying to back his sister off. I could see so much excitement in her big gold eyes, and felt guilty for even considering taking away such an opportunity from the little fashionista.

"Ok Alice, you can plan my wedding. But we will discus the details later. I don't think I'd be comfortable not raising a finger. A few ground rules will have to be put in place." I tried to sound as stern as possible, so that she knew how serious I was about her partake in the wedding. She squealed and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

"Congratulations dear. It's wonderful to see you both so happy at long last." Esme came up and hugged me tightly, whilst I was still eyeing Alice off.

"Thank you Esme, I'll do my best as your daughter-in-law." I smiled jokingly, knowing that I would now be considered first and for most as her daughter.

"Congratulations Bella, we are all very happy for you both. I am sure the wedding will be spectacular." Carlisle hugged me, tighter than I ever thought possible from such a soft man. I smiled and routinely thanked him.

"I can't wait to see you fall flat on your face in heels. Congratulations!" Emmett's voice came booming from beside the sofa, where I was now sitting up, Edward copying my motion.

I huffed at Emmett and folded my arms over my chest. I couldn't help but laugh however when he scooped me up into his arms and hugged me tightly. I realised that I was still wrapped around in sheets, and that my entire back was probably exposed. Looking down at Edward, and seeing him smile, confirmed that thought. I was sure that if I was still human, the way Emmett was hugging me now would have landed me in the Emergency Room. I started kicking my legs back and forth. "Emmett, this is embarrassing. I need to get changed." His laughter echoed around the room. He put me down however, standing back beside his wife.

Jasper and Rosalie had not yet congratulated Edward and me, but there was no way I was doing anything else until I got some clothes on. "Ok, I need to take a shower and get changed. If you will all excuse me." I looked around at every member of the family, apart from Edward. They all got the drift and started filing out of the room, shouting final "Congratulations" behind them. It was dé ja vu of a previous night, when everyone was leaving the room after seeing me as a vampire.

As Carlisle shut the door behind him, I looked over at Edward who was staring down at my ring.

"Thank you Edward. It's beautiful." I placed my hand on his knee, where we could both admire it on my finger. He leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Yes, it is. And you make it even lovelier with your radiance." He smiled, and placed an arm tightly around me, where he absently started twirling my hair in his fingers.

"So where did you get it from?" I asked, with pure interest in my voice.

"It was my mothers." He answered, with longing in his. I knew about Edward's mother, Carlisle had told me about her, what seemed a lifetime ago. "I have many pieces of her jewellery. I've given many to Esme and my sisters, but of course, this was her wedding ring that my father gave to her. I had been saving it for the love of my life; someone who I thought would never come along. But here you sit, the perfect woman for this ring. _You_ are the one it was meant for." He was smiling absently, while deep in thought.

"I love you Edward." I sighed with content. He would never again leave me, we would be bound to each other for eternity, and that was all that I had wanted.

"I love you too Bella. More than you could ever imagine." I looked up at him and he kissed me softly, before I broke away. I had remembered that I needed to take a shower and get changed.

"Edward, I know I'm not human anymore, but I'd still like to wash myself. And a change of clothes would be great." I looked down at myself, still bare under the disarray of white bed sheets. He smiled knowingly, and nodded.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." With one last kiss of my ring finger, he was out the door.

I let out a comfortable sigh, and reached under the sofa to recover the bag of clothes and toiletries Alice has compiled for me. I picked out a brand new violet blouse, and a pair of jeans. Both of which had not had their tags removed, even though they had been purchased the last time Alice had taken me shopping.

Grabbing my tooth brush and towel, I made my way to the bathroom.

I didn't spend too much time in the shower. It's not like it was really necessary. I'd smell good to anyone, with or without a shower. I brushed my teeth, and looked at my hair in the mirror. Being turned into a vampire, really didn't have much of an effect on it, it was still a tangled mess, extremely hard to manage. So I left it hanging, prettier than usual.

I made my way back to Edward's room with only a towel wrapped around me, and got changed into my new outfit. When I glanced at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but admire what I saw. There was not one imperfection on my face. It was incredible. As thought I'd recently undertaken the best plastic surgery in the world. I laughed at my comparison, and left the room, closing the door behind me.

As I came down the stairs, I smelt a putrid smell. My nose wrinkled, and I looked around the room, trying to find the source of this filth.

All the Cullen's we're standing, rather than sitting. They had both distress and anger in their eyes, and they were looking directly ahead, to my right. When I turned my head, I saw the subject of the horrid smell.

Standing, in all his glory, was the one and only Jacob Black. The boy whom I had not spoken to in too long. The one who helped me through the darkest time in my life, and had finally found the true love of his. He was staring at me, with amazement, disgust and longing in his big brown eyes. I had the biggest urge to run up to him and hug him, never letting him go. But I knew that that was now impossible. We were mortal enemies, and even if I didn't care about that factor, I was sure he did.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

* * *

So? Whatta you think? Today I found out, from watching a Comic-con video, that Stephenie's favourite Edward/Bella moment in the series is actually in book 4...hmmm...I wonder what's going on there ;) And yes, I am keeping in mind that it's a young adult novel :P And considering I am a young adult, I really shouldn't be taking their romance to such heights, but oh how I can't help myself :P Anyway, you know the drill :) REVIEW!


	15. Confront, Slap, Swim

My eyes are absolutely killing me, because I've been on the computer so long, but I promised you Chapter 15, didn't I? I don't like disappointing people, so here you are, Chapter 15 :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes, belong to the one and only, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

It was a complete shock, having Jacob standing in the middle of the Cullen's living room. I couldn't believe that they hadn't already attacked him. I hadn't spoken to him in so long, so why was he here now? On his right stood Embry, looking at me tentatively, with anger and disgust in his eyes. To Jacob's left stood Quill. Mistrust and anguish splashed across his face. I had grown close to the other two boys, and I could understand why they looked at me this way. I was no longer a loveable human. To them, I was the source of all evil. Behind Jake stood Ashlee, as beautiful as always, in hot-shorts and a black t-shirt. She looked innocent and repulsed at the same time. I didn't much like all of the reactions I was receiving, but what had I expected? Hugs and kisses? I knew better than to think Jacob and the other wolves would ever look at me the same way.

Hesitantly, I took slow steps towards Jake and the others. Edward was at my side in a flash, tugging on my hand. "Bella, this isn't safe. You're no longer the bridge between _us _and _them. _You're one of _us_, and they're not going to accept you anymore. I don't mean to sound uncouth Bella, but it's the truth." I looked at his eyes, where I saw only concern.

"No Edward, I can't," I whispered, "I need to speak to him." I shook his hand off, and he didn't follow, knowing that I would only shake his grip off again. I continued walking over to where Jake was standing, and before I knew it, I was standing an inch away from his chest. He was far too tall by now, and I had to angle my head ninety degrees, before I could see his face completely.

"Jake..." I was going to touch his face, but his too warm hands were already grasped around my wrist, pulling my hand down back to my side.

"Don't. Touch me." He said through clenched teeth. I swallowed hard, something very pointless, but a human habit I couldn't shake off. He must have seen the hurt on my face, because his expression suddenly changed from disgusted, to sincerely sorry. "What..." Now he was the one swallowing hard. "What have they done to you?" he whispered, not daring to touch my face. His hands were burning my skin, and I felt like he was about to set me on fire. I was sure that my skin wouldn't have had any effect on him what so ever. I looked down at the ground, and he tilted my chin up so that I couldn't escape his gaze. Everyone in the room was quite, and all eyes, I was sure, were on Jacob and me. I could feel Edward's eyes burning a hole through my back, but I didn't care.

"Jake, it was the only way." I spoke in the same hushed tone he had. I knew that the Cullen's would all be able to hear anyway, and the wolves were standing beside us, in close hearing range.

"No. No it wasn't." He traced a finger on my icy lips, and I closed my eyes.

"Yes it was Jake. If Edward hadn't of bitten me, then I'd be dead now." His fingers stopped short, and he dropped his hand to his side. "Sorry, but that's the truth." He looked away from me.

When he looked back at my face, his features were composed, only echoing a feeling of disgust and hatred. "Well I think we all know what this calls for." He sighed, and looked around the room. I turned to look at the Cullen's who were standing behind me, and raised my eyebrow.

All of a sudden, it hit my like a tone of bricks. Why Jacob had come with Quill, Embry and Ashlee. Why he was so disgusted and at the same time dismayed that I was a vampire. I remembered the treaty. The one thing that stopped Jacob from ripping the Cullen's throats out. I cringed at the last thought. They had turned me into a vampire, and now there was going to be a war. The war that I always feared, the most horrific one imaginable. There would be a war between vampires and werewolves.

I gasped, and turned around to look at the four werewolves standing in the room.

"Nooo. You can't!" I dropped down to the ground, placed my head between my knees, and started rocking back and forth. "This is my fault, all my fault." I knew that if I could have at the time, that if I were still human, I would have started crying involuntarily. Edward was by my side in a matter of seconds, and he had his arm wrapped around me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Shhh...Bella. It's not you're fault. Calm down love." He kissed the top of my head, and I looked up to see guilt in his eyes. "I should have known better than to change you in Forks." I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked at Jacob, then back at Edward.

"So, what. You'd both just rather I have died?" I asked with a twinge of hysteria in my voice.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant." Edward's soft voice hung in the atmosphere, but I didn't hear a peep come from Jacob. I scrambled to my feet, and walked up to him.

"How dare you Jacob Black!? How dare you come here, and declare a war!? I know that the Cullen's broke the treaty! Screw the damn treaty! Edward saved my life, and what, you don't care about that!? We were best friends, and you're going to throw all that away because of some treaty that was made when your grandfather was alive!?" I tried to calm myself down a little, and the next line came out as a stifled whisper. "You don't care if I died? You'd rather see me pale in a casket than standing in front of you?" tears started welling up in his eyes, and I regretted asking him a question as difficult as that.

"No Bella, it's just. I wish things would have gone another way." He said in an even tone, and I was surprised that he hadn't said yes to my last question. "I can't be your friend anymore; it's not the way these things work. The treaty does matter Bella, it matters a lot. If the treaty had not been put in place, then your beloved leeches wouldn't be standing here right now." I hated how sure of himself he sounded. My feet pulled me towards him, and without thinking about what I was going to do, I slapped Jacob across the face. Before I realised what I had done, Ashlee was in front of me, shaking violently. Jacob had his hand on her shoulder, and was wrapping his arm around her. "Ashlee, calm down. This isn't worth it. Shhh..." Slowly, she started calming down, and Jacob kissed her on the cheek. Her big eyes were staring at me, full of anger and hate.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet, and found Edward beside me a moment later. "Edward, I can take care of myself." I looked up at him, but judging by the expression on his face, he wasn't giving in this time.

"Jacob," I looked up again at the boy who could never be my friend again, "please leave." I requested. I felt like my heart was aching, something which would be impossible, considering it was dead. I recalled how I felt when Jacob was my sun, and I hadn't seen him for a week. Before I found out that he was a werewolf, when he wouldn't tell me anything. I was getting the same feeling now. Stronger though, because he would be leaving forever. I'd never see him smile again, well at least not because of me anyway. Jacob didn't budge, and I wasn't going to force him out of the house. So as long as he was in it, I would have to be out of it. Without a moment of thought, I had left the house, and was running north at vampire speed. The wind felt nice against my skin, and I just wanted to be alone.

...

I didn't know how long I had been running for; all I knew was that it had been a while. I could hear the sound of water running down the stream, and I realised that I was still quite close to the river. I thought about going for a swim to relieve my tension, and considering there was no one else around, I did. Without any uncertainty, I stripped down to my bare essentials and dived into the water. I was doing laps, back and forth, up and down the stream, when I heard footsteps in the distance. I knew that I wouldn't have picked up on a sound as soft as that, under water, were I still human. I ignored the footsteps, and kept swimming, before I hit something hard. I looked up and found Edward standing in the water. "You followed me all the way here?" I had a questioning tone; I couldn't believe that he actually bothered.

"Of course I did Bella. What makes you think that I wouldn't have?" What he said was a good point. He was bound to have followed me; it was in his nature to want to know exactly where I was and what I was doing.

I shrugged and turned away from my beloved, only to feel his arm wrap around my waist. I could feel his bare body press up against me, and he whispered in my ear. "Bella, everything's going to be alright. You're so tense I can feel it, and I shouldn't, because I'm not Jasper. Calm down love, everything will be fine. Jacob, Quill, Embry and Ashlee have left for now. They asked that you call them once you're calm, and I promised them I'd pass on the message." He sounded as calm as ever, but I couldn't relax. I was hurt, and I wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

I turned around to face Edward, and he kissed me softly on the lips. "Come home with me Bella." He sounded as though he were begging.

I sighed, exasperated. "You go ahead without me. I'll catch up to you." He looked at me for a long moment, and I tried to avoid his eyes.

"I can't do that Bella. I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to you. God knows what you could get yourself into if I leave you here like this right now." He tilted my chin up. "I can always stay here and swim with you for a while." He winked, and I liked the idea. I nodded in agreement, and started swimming again, Edward on my right side.

Ok, so I really hope you enjoyed that Chapter :) I'm not going to be writing chapter 16 tonight, because I just realised I have uncompleted homework :S If I have time, I'll write it tomorrow. But you should know that I am sticking to my 20 chapter promise, and I WILL finish it before Breaking Dawn come out in the U.S! :) Anyway, Review!


	16. There's Always a Compromise

Ok, so everyone's been bugging me yet again, about reviewing. Can I please state at this point in time, that I am only human. Unfortunately unlike the glorious Cullen's, I do not have extreme speed. You should be proud of me, that I can still muster up a chapter after school, where my brain is completely drained of all its happiness :P Anyway, sorry if that sounded somewhat mean, it wasn't meant to :) I still love you all :P Ok, so thank you to EVERYONE who reviews, I appreciate it more than you think. I don't think reviewers get enough credit, 'cause really, you're the only reason I'm writing this...It's half past 4, and I have 2 chapters to write tonight, I better get onto the bandwagon then, ay? ;) So without further or do, I present to you Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes, belong to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of such a glorious universe.

* * *

Edward and I swam until sun-down. Time seemed to fly around him, but then again there's that saying 'time flies when you're having fun'. It was so serene beside him, and I didn't care about any conflicts that had now arisen between vampires and werewolves. It didn't worry me that I would be coming home to a pre-war zone, as long as Edward was with me, that's all that really mattered. When we got out of the water, I realised that I had nothing dry to change into. It didn't worry me however, so I slipped my clothes on without indecision. Edward's hand was tightly clasped around mine, and he was waiting for me to drain the rest of the water from my hair.

We started running at an incredible speed, and of course I had to slow down for Edward's sake.

I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, as though something terrible was about to happen. Out of nowhere a nauseating smell wafted through the air, and I could feel Edward tense uncontrollably beside me. "Edward, what's happening?" I whispered, but before he had time to answer, a pack of wolves came running through the trees and straight at us. Edward and I stood frozen; after all, there really wasn't much that we could do. At least we would die together. So many final thoughts were racing through my mind; that I failed to realise the wolves stopped at a certain distance away from us. That really confused me. Two seconds ago they had looked like they were ready to tear us apart into millions of tiny pieces. Something wasn't right. Edward turned to face me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, smiling and shaking me back and forth. "Edward, what in god's name are you doing? Why are you so happy!?" I couldn't understand how in such a deadly situation, Edward had the widest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"I can hear their thoughts Bella. They can't get to us. There's some invisible force blocking their path." He sounded so excited, and I couldn't understand why. This invisible force wouldn't be here for long, whatever it was; it couldn't keep the wolves away from us forever.

"Edward, we're about to die, and you're so happy!?" I asked with shock in my voice. Maybe that's how I would have been after living over a century, happy to finally see my death arrive.

"No Bella, no. Don't you see?" He questioned, "It's you, it's your power. That's what you do, you block danger around you. As long as you're in some sort of danger, you unconsciously build a barrier between yourself and that object. This is fantastic!" He was shaking me violently now, and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, you need to calm yourself down. As fantastic as this is, how are we going to deal with the werewolves outside this little 'bubble' that I've constructed?" I couldn't help but hide the hint of 

excitement in my tone. I had discovered my power after such a short time. I would have expected it to take me years, but thanks to the werewolves; I, or should I say Edward, recognised it without any trouble.

"Well they can still hear us, we can negotiate with them. Make a compromise maybe?" I knew that he was still so excited, and couldn't wait to get us out of this situation to break this incredible news to Carlisle. I nodded my head at his suggestion; Jake was bound to be prepared to talk to me, looking past the mortal enemies aspect.

"Jake, I know you can hear me. I'd like to speak to you about all of this. You think what you'd like to say to me, and Edward will translate it." I looked at my love, and he nodded his head. Jake simply stood there, still in wolf form, without making any unnecessary moves.

"He say's that there can be no compromise. Rules are rules, no matter what past you share." Edward had spoken, and the words ripped a whole through my chest. Had Jacob really cared that little about what we had? I sighed.

"Jake, this was the only way to save me. Do you think Edward wanted to change me? I begged him all the time; and he refused to take my soul. But I also begged him to save my life Jake, and this was the only way. I'm sure that if he and his family had had enough time to save me_ and_ move me to another town, they would have, just to spare us all this fighting." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, and it really wasn't a problem because I meant every word that I had said. If he could understand slightly, the pain all of this vampire/werewolf stuff had caused me, maybe then he would consider a compromise.

"Bella, that doesn't change anything. I know that it's difficult for you, I can see it in your eyes, but I...I just can't turn my back on the treaty. I am what I am, and my grandfather is the one who agreed on it. They have broken our trust, and this is the only way out." Jacob's thoughts slipped smoothly through Edward's lips, and I held my breath unwillingly. I didn't know why I was, but I just didn't want to be effected by the night air anymore. I didn't want to feel anything.

"Jake, it doesn't have to be like this. A war isn't the way out of anything. All it does is causes more conflict and pain. Don't do this to me, or yourself Jake. Just think about it. What if something happened to Ashlee? How would you feel about it? Now put yourself in my shoes, and imagine how I would feel if anything happened to Edward. Better yet, imagine how you would feel if we were the last two standing, and you had to kill me. Would you do it? Would you really put our love and friendship behind you, forget it all, just to kill me to prove a point?" I was very calm when I spoke, and questioning at the same time. I wanted to corner Jacob in such a way that he had to give in, I was asking him rhetorical questions, because I was determined to compromise.

Beside me Edward stood silent, not a peep coming from him. Jacob's thoughts were obviously undecided, and Edward didn't want to bother me with small talk.

"Fine Bella. You win. But this is how it's going to work. All of you leave. You can't stay here, you've broken the treaty already, and you, making it out alive, is truly a god-send. You, and the rest of the Cullen's are to never come back to Forks again. We are to never see your faces again, understood?" Edward's words came out rushed, but at the same time in mono-tone. I contemplated that idea for a moment. I thought about all of the people and things I would be leaving behind. In particular Charlie. 

I couldn't leave and never come back. How cruel that would be, for his only daughter to disappear. How would I explain it to him? The fact that I could never come back to Forks? There had to be some other way, at least I'd try my hardest to find it.

"Jake, you can't make me do that. What about Charlie? You can't deprive my rights of seeing my own father." I was begging him. He had to care to some degree about the poor man. After all, he had a father that he took care of as well. How would he feel if I told him he could never see Billy again. That he had to leave him to fend for himself, because of some stupid treaty between mythical creatures?

"You're lucky to be alive Bella, don't push it."

"Jacob, you can not make her choose between her father and death. It's not her fault that she has been transformed into a vampire. I was the one who bit her, so if you're going to impose a war, then don't involve her. My family and I will deal with it." Edward was no longer speaking Jacob's thoughts, but rather inputting his own opinion. I looked at him, shocked that he could suggest such a thing. They had fought for me when I was human, and now he was suggesting they fight for me even though I was a vampire at last!? This was a disgrace! Where on earth was the justice? I turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Edward Cullen! Are you out of your mind!? I will not let you and your family fight for me again!" I very nearly slapped him, but restrained myself, "You and _our _family will do no such thing! This is disgusting! I'm finally a vampire, and you still won't let me fight my own war!?" I was yelling, and I was quite aware that all eyes were on me. I wasn't in the least embarrassed however. "Jacob Black, you listen to me, and you listen good! I will not be stripped of my rights to see my father! If you don't care about what effect not seeing him would have on me, then think about what effect it would have on him. I'll leave this god forsaken town! But I will _not _leave my father!" I was furious at this point. I couldn't believe that Jake was actually suggesting I never see Charlie again.

Edward wrapped his arm securely around me, and I shoved it away. Something I would never do were I in a normal state of mind. I couldn't believe what saving my life had led to. It was unbelievable; I actually started considering my death. Maybe it would put an end to all this nonsense.

There was silence for what seemed like hours, and was probably only seconds. I could just about hear the wheels turning in Jacob's mind, trying to work out a negotiation. He obviously wasn't as experienced in that field as Edward and I were. I could no longer stand the silence. "I'll leave Jake, just please, please let me come and visit Charlie. I promise I'll keep off your land, whatever you want. Just please." I was begging, almost kneeling down on my knees. I couldn't possibly imagine not being able to see Charlie again. I didn't even want to think about what it would do to him. After all, the Cullen's would have to make something up about Edward and me dying on the way to our destination.

I tried to ignore the thoughts about what Renee's reaction would be about her only child dying before her.

"Ok. Bella, you can see Charlie once a month. No exceptions. This is your first and final warning. If you ever so much as attempt to cross over onto our land, you'll be wiped out in a second." Edward 

barely got the last few words out. I nodded ferociously, as long as I got to see Charlie, everything would be alright. I knew that it was unfair to have to move all of the Cullen's, just so they could stay with their son and brother, but it was after all saving their life too, right?

"Thank you. Thank you so much Jake." As soon as I got my last sentence out, Jacob and the rest of the werewolves turned and ran back in the direction from which they had come. I had no idea whether or not my guard was down yet, but I figured it didn't matter. Considering if we were ever in danger again, it would be up without me even realising. I dropped my head and rested it on Edward's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around me firmly and started brushing my hair back.

When he kissed the top of my head I sighed, and looked up at him for the first time since the werewolves' departure. "I guess we have to move then." Was all that I could think of to say at that moment, even though it was dead obvious.

"I guess we do." Was my dear Edward's reply.

* * *

Ok, so I hope that Bella's power isn't too crappy excuse my French. It's just that, she's always in danger, and I thought that considering she's a vampire, she should have something extreme to protect her. 'Cause let's face it. Knowing Bella, she'd get into trouble as a vampire too :P Anyway, you know what to do. Review, Review, Review! :D


	17. Confessions

Well now it's 8pm, and I'm really tired, but I can't give up... Must... write... one... more... chapter...struggles No, I'm only kidding...well not really, I'm a tad tired, but I promised you two chapters :) So my visions a little blurry...Any suggestions why? Maybe too much computer time? :P I'm freezing cold, which probably suggests that I should go put on some warmer clothes...and I'm starving 'cause mum came home from work late and I couldn't really be bothered cooking anything...What a picture I paint of my life :P Anyway, here's chapter 17 :) Oh and thank you emolicious angel, I just read your review ;) Also thanks so much to all the people who review my every single chapter, you all know who you are :) And if anyone else wants to know who they are, you can check my reviews :P

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes belong to the most incredible, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward and I ran home as fast as we could. I was close to actually picking him up and running at my speed, but that would have painted a too funny picture. I knew that I should have been relieved that I was alive, and that nobody was going to suffer, but I just couldn't shake off the feeling of despair. I was never going to see Jacob again. Why did everything always have to be turned upside down in my life? Why couldn't werewolves and vampire just get along? I knew that it was a ridiculous question to be asking myself, but wouldn't any sane person ask the same question? It wasn't the right mentality, I knew that much. It was a rule. Vampire and werewolves equals mortal enemies.

To me it seemed stupid, but maybe that was just because I had been best friends with the enemy. I had been behind the scenes, and I knew that there was nothing scary or dangerous about werewolves. They were the most caring, warm creatures. I wished that I could still be friends with Jake. It wasn't my intention to throw him out of my life. I loved him too, not as much as Edward of course, definitely not, but there were still old feelings there. I knew he had Ashlee now, he wouldn't need me. But what if he did? What if deep down inside he still felt for me what I felt for him? What if he was still in love with me too? Was it possible for werewolves who had imprinted, to love someone else at the same time?

All these thoughts were uncalled for. Why was I thinking about Jacob? He and his pack had nearly killed my family and me not too long ago, and I was having romantic thoughts about him? I shook my head, as though to clear it of such incredulous thoughts. I loved Edward. He was my life, my air, my drug. I was finally certain that I had him forever, and I shouldn't be risking that for a potential friendship with a werewolf.

I realised that I had not seen Ashlee in the clearing. Or maybe I had, but I just didn't realise it was her. I remembered the day I had found out that Jacob imprinted. It seemed like a century ago, and I couldn't really recall how exactly it was I felt about it. I knew that I had been happy, but what emotions did I feel exactly? All of a sudden I remembered what Edward had told me one time, about losing parts of your human memory. It was happening to me, and I felt somewhat scared. As though everything my mind had recorded about Edward and me would be erased, and I would only remember things about us from after I was bitten.

I was nervous that I would forget my friendship with Jacob. It was stupid to be worried about that, when there were much more important things, but I really missed him. I didn't know what it was that he brought into my life that Edward didn't, but without Jacob it felt like a part of me, very small but evident, was missing. Edward was still running beside me quietly, and I looked up at him quickly 

before he had enough time to see the fear in my eyes. I didn't want to worry him with my issues at such a difficult time.

He must have seen me look at him, and I shouldn't have been surprised. After all I now knew how fast vampire reflexes really were. We were able to hear and see a movement from a mile away. "Something on your mind Bella?" He asked in his typically sweet voice. Even though I was a vampire, and my voice sounded just as melodic as his, occasionally I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it.

I shook my head, hoping that he wouldn't see right through me. But of course he did, how could I think so little of him? He was Edward for goodness sake, he saw everything. God forbid if I was ever upset, I had to be happy around him all the time. "Tell me sweetheart. What's bothering you?" He had dropped his head, but was gazing at me from under his long thick lashes. I couldn't believe that he still dazzled me, after being with him for so long, and even after losing my heart beat, I was still mesmerised by his beauty.

"It's nothing." I sighed, and unfortunately couldn't stop the shakiness of it from escaping. "Ok," I decided to tell him what I was thinking about, considering he'd get it out of me one way or another, "well, I'm afraid that I'm starting to lose some of my human memory. I know it shouldn't be happening so soon, and particularly not to me, considering I had such a good memory as a human and always knew exactly what was going on. I mean, I dunno, maybe I'm just being a hypochondriac. But remember when I found out about Jake imprinting?" I felt Edward's muscles contort in his arm, and his jaw tightened.

"Go on." He urged.

"Well. I remember feeling happy for him and Ashlee. But I can't remember exactly how I felt. I don't know if I felt slightly jealous, or if I was genuinely happy for them. I hate that feeling, like something's missing. A problem I won't ever be able to solve because I can't go back to the past as a vampire, I can't go back at all for that matter." I looked up at him, and he was looking straight ahead into the distance.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Jake." I dropped my head, ashamed.

"Bella, I've always asked you to tell me exactly what's on your mind. Of course because yours is frustratingly the only one I can't read. I still stand by that request. If Jacob Black is on your mind, then it is Jacob Black that we will discuss." His voice sounded stern, but I could hear the worry creep up. It was probably the fact that after a near death encounter with Jake and the pack, I was still thinking about him in such a loving way. I doubted Edward was jealous, well at least he shouldn't have been. I knew however that he feared for my safety, that he was scared I might somehow cross over to LaPush just to go and see him one last time. I wouldn't do anything of the sort, but it was quite obviously at the back of Edward's mind. "Well? What were you thinking about?" he prompted me. I really didn't want to tell him everything I had just thought. It would only put doubts in his mind about my love for him, something which really wasn't necessary. There was no uncertainty at the back of my mind, just the longing for my best friend.

I didn't want to lie to Edward however, and so I let it all out, as though opening a strained flood gate. "It's just that I miss him Edward. I miss my best friend more than you could possibly imagine. I loved him, and I know that probably makes you doubt my love for you, but please don't think of it that 

way. I just...I fell in love with him as a friend, there was romantic love there from his side, and could have been potentially from mine, and you can't erase that. I guess I'm just wondering if he still feels the same way. It's at the back of my mind, and it will be until I find out how he feels. Something that will never happen, considering our situation. I'm sorry Edward, I really shouldn't be bothering you with all these non-essentials, but you wanted to know..." I looked up at him cautiously, hoping that I hadn't evoked some sort of unusual rage within him. Thankfully I only saw the usual love and tenderness in his eyes.

"Bella, I completely understand. I'm glad you told me all of that, because now I won't have to look at you and wonder why you look distant, even when we're in the middle of a deep conversation. And well, I'd like to admit something too. Something that happened a very long time ago, and that really isn't important anymore, but I want you to know." I was a little shocked that there was something I didn't know about Edward. I thought that he had told me everything there was, his whole life story, human and vampire. This had to be something serious.

"What's that?" I encouraged.

"Well, as I said, it happened a very long time ago. Do you remember the coven in Denali that I told you about, Irene's coven?" He asked

"Mm-hmm" I grunted.

"Well, I became quite good friends with Tanya. The thing is, is that we grew very close. She fell in love with me, which to me was quite unexpected. I thought we were just really close friends, until one day she came right out and confessed her love for me. I turned her down in a very gentlemanly fashion of course. And I just thought that if you shared what you had with Jake with me, then I should share what I had with Tanya with you." I couldn't hide the surprise that I was sure was plastered on my face. It shouldn't have been that shocking, he was so handsome that any woman would have been cast under his spell.

"And you haven't heard from her since?" I asked, with speculation in my tone.

"Well I have been up there a couple of times to visit, of course because they're family friends. But I hold no interest for her. You are my one and only Bella. Don't start feeling insecure. I jus thought I'd share a bit more of my past with you. Considering you know that Rosalie was initially supposed to be my wife, I thought I'd tell you about Tanya too." I smiled at his justification, and sighed, content.

"I don't care about your past Edward, as long as you're here with me right now." He smiled in response, and stopped, turning to look at me. I did the same and he immediately kissed me. It was very tender and chaste, even though there was so much desire behind it. We stayed in the same position for about ten minutes, before I heard a noise in the distance. Unconsciously my guard went up. I would have to learn to control it. Out of the bushes appeared Alice, and the rest of the family behind her. Her tiny features looked bothered and Edward and I both laughed.

"It's her talent." Edward said simply, and Carlisle stepped forward.

For about ten minutes, Edward explained what had happened between us and the vampires to the rest of the family. To Carlisle in particular, he explained what he had discovered about my power. In the mean time, Alice and Esme were going over possible destinations, where it was not too sunny.

Apparently Alice had seen a vision of us all moving, and so they followed our track to see what was going on.

I looked around at my family, and realised what I was making them do. They were sacrificing and had sacrificed so much for me. I loved them all too much for words. I knew that I was part of an amazing family, and even if it meant death for me, I would never relinquish them.

* * *

Ok, so did you like how I related it back to the Denali coven? I dunno, I was just in the middle of typing, and I started thinking about quotes of the day, and remembered Tanya's. Then I'm like hmmm... haven't mentioned them in the story, I should add that ;) Anyway, please Review :) I'm pretty sure I've mentioned countless times how important they are to me and any writer for that matter :) Thank you... P.S. Sorry if the chapter seems short...


	18. I didn't mean it

So I just got home from school, and sat down immediately to write this chapter. I'm really sorry if it's short, because I'm leaving for a friends house in about an hour and a half, believe it or not that's not long enough to write a good chapter :P Anyway, aimeelove, I'm from Australia btw, and yes I have watched The Fantastic Four, but I don't really want Bella's power to be like that, even though it's a magnificent idea :) Mmkay, so to be quite honest I have no idea what I'm about to write, but I guess it'll come to me. Lucky I don't have a headache today :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes, belong to the most incredible woman, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

For the rest of the night and early morning, I helped Rosalie, Esme and Alice wrap things in bubble wrap and pack them into boxes. The men went out to hunt, and assured us that we would be able to go in the morning when they went to get the removalist van. It had been decided last night that we would go and live with the Denali coven for a while, before arrangements were made for our own house in the same area. I must admit, I was a little nervous about meeting Tanya, and the rest of the coven. In particular Tanya though, because of what Edward had confessed to me the previous night. It didn't take very long to pack everything, considering we were all working at vampire speed now. I was excited about the notion of change, but at the same time worried about starting fresh. I would have to get used to it however, because there would never be an end to it. I would be moving from one place to another on a regular basis, forever.

It didn't take long to pack everything, not that there wasn't a lot to pack. Having all of us working so fast was fantastic. No one had to wait for my slow human abilities anymore, and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't need to worry that I was slowing anyone down anymore, or making it difficult for anyone to breathe. I felt two arms wrap around me, and a kiss was placed on my cheek. I turned to find Edward beside me. "Hello Edward, I didn't even see you all come back in." I looked around the room and noticed that all the men were standing beside their partners.

"I'm glad you're concentrating on packing so much then. We don't want you to drop and break anything antique now do we?"He winked at me, and I nudged him in the ribs playfully. Everyone knew that I wasn't clumsy anymore, well at least not as clumsy as I used to be. I could no longer ruin the world in a moment of my klutziness; they couldn't help but make jokes however. Emmett was the worst offender. Whenever I stepped one toe out of line, for example, when I tripped over my own two feet on the way back home form the forest. He would go on about it for far too long, and his laughter would echo through the surroundings as though he had never seen anything funnier in his life. Emmett was a wonderful brother. In a way; he was the perfect brother I never had.

"Is everyone ready to depart?" Carlisle questioned.

"Almost. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I however have not yet been hunting, so if you gentleman would be so kind as to wait for our return." Esme looked around at her three sons and Carlisle. She would have made such a good mother as a human, but she made do of what she got and became the most amazing mother to all of her dead 'children'. Carlisle nodded to his wife's request, and kissed her softly on her forehead.

Hunting with the girls turned out being a lot of fun. At this point, I was extremely thirsty. The itch at the back of my throat was becoming a big problem, and I was happy to dig my teeth into absolutely anything. We had been out hunting for around an hour, and when our appetites had been satisfied, we started running back to the house one final time.

Halfway on the run back home, I smelt the same fetid odour I had eight hours ago. I knew what it was immediately, and once again my guard went up without me even realising. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were close enough to me that they were protected by the invisible wall too. Out of the shrubbery and bushes ran Jacob, surprisingly in human form rather than wolf. His hair was dishevelled and he looked like he'd been running for far too long. I wondered why he hadn't appeared as a wolf. Wasn't he afraid that we would bite him? Better still, why was he here in the first place? He was the one that told me to never show my face again, and now he was on a hunt to find me? Did he actually think that he'd get through my barricade this time as a human? Did I come across as that naive? I understood that we were rivals and that we were to never see each other again. What, was he now having difficulties understanding his own demands? I felt a pang of anger sprout inside of me, a feeling that seemed brand new to me as a vampire; even though I was sure I had felt the same emotion before as a human.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked, the anger leaking out like venom.

"Bella, I would like to speak to you alone." He was standing, bare-chested, in only his usual cut-off jeans right outside the perimeter of my obstacle.

"Whatever you say to me Jacob, you can say in front of my family." I gestured my hands at the three women standing around me, gaping at the werewolf. I guess they'd never seen me interacting with one, and had no idea how simple it was. He looked diffidently around at them and then back at me. His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Fists rolled up into balls, he was restraining himself from morphing.

"Fine," he huffed, "I don't want you to go Bella." He looked down, obviously ashamed at what he had just said. In his one sentence, he had revealed exactly what I had wanted to ask him. What I had told Edward would constantly be at the back of my mind.

"Jake you can't say that. You're contradicting yourself entirely. Eight hours ago, you told me to never show my face again, and now you're telling me you don't want me to go? What, you want to torture me by only letting me be where you're not at a certain time?" I crossed my arms over my chest and clicked my tongue. He had probably wanted to tell me this before, but was being influenced by his pack's thoughts to run my family and me out of town instead. The others were all standing behind me, not moving an inch, afraid that if they did, they would be exposed to Jacob.

"No Bella. Can't you see? I imprinted on Ashlee, I love her unconditionally, just like you do Edward." He stopped short of his speech.

"Go on." I impelled.

"But you were my first love Bells. As great as it would be for both of us, if I were to just forget about our entire past, unfortunately I can't. There are things about you; that Ashlee can't compare to. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's my soul mate. But I need my best friend too. I don't care if you're a 

vampire, and yes, I would rather you in vampire form than lying dead under ground. I love you Bells, and I know you still love me too, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. The hurt, the longing; and I feel it all too." He sounded as though he was begging me to understand his position, and I did. I understood exactly how he was feeling. I had told Edward all about this, and I was shocked that he felt exactly the same way I did about our relationship. We had a bond that could not be broken, a friendship that couldn't be thrown into a bottomless pit to never be found again. He had helped me through the darkest time of my life, and that had had a lasting effect on me. As he said, I had been his first love, and the first time was always the most memorable. Without each other, we wouldn't be happy. I knew that had I still had a beating heart, I would have started crying at his beautiful and true words.

"What are you implying with all this Jake?" I subconsciously started tapping my foot on the ground, something I realised I would always do as a nervous vampire.

"I want you to let down your guard Bells; and I want to hug you. I don't care how badly you stink," he let out a short laugh, "I don't care how much I'm supposed to hate you, I can't stand not being around you. It hurts every part of me. The other wolves will just have to deal with my decision, because I want you here forever. I want you to always be there for me, I want it to be like old times." He smiled nostalgically.

I attempted letting my guard down, but I had no experience in doing so. The last time I didn't have to try, it just happened. I tried to think about it, directed my thoughts at the invisible force, but that didn't work. I tried various methods before I thought about relaxing. I relaxed my body and my thoughts, and before I knew it, Jacob was walking towards me in long strides. His arms were wrapped tightly around me in an instant, and I revelled in the moment. I sighed, satisfied. I hadn't hugged Jacob in too long. I missed his iron grip and sweltering body. Apart from the fact that he stank unconditionally to me, there was nothing forcing me away from him. When he pulled away, and held me at arms length, Jake said. "Bella, I'm such an idiot. Will you promise me, that you will always stay here? I want to see your beautiful face every single day. I want to see it so often that I start dreaming about it again. I love you Bella, and I'm begging you to stay." Jacob was gazing into my eyes, and I found myself lost in their mystery. They looked so loving and kind, but at the same time reserved. He'd open up to me soon enough, I'd just need to give him some time.

"I promise." Was all that I could gather, and I hugged him again, stopping my breathing to block the smell.

"Does that mean the move is off?" Esme's soft voice lingered in from the side, and I realised that I'd completely forgotten about the little audience Jacob and I had.

"Yes Esme, it means that the move is off. I'm sorry for all the hassle, but it seems we won't have to be moving any longer." I knew that Esme really wouldn't mind, she loved the white house far too much.

"Wait, wait." Alice's harmonious voice demanded. "You and Edward are still getting married, right Bella? I mean this doesn't change any of the wedding arrangements?" Alice sounded so worried, god bless her little soul. I loved her so much, no matter how much I despised her shopping addiction.

"Wedding?" Jacob questioned beside me. "You and Edward are getting married?" He sounded shocked, but at the same time pleased.

"Yes Jacob, Edward and I are officially getting married and Alice is planning the entire wedding. To answer your question Alice, no, the wedding is definitely not off." I smiled to myself, for once in my life, everything was working out just fine.

"That's fantastic Bella, Congratulations! I guess you should know that Ashlee and I are getting married too. It'll be a small get together, but we're making it official." The love and happiness radiated from his voice, and hung in the night air.

"Really!?" I almost squealed. "But Jake, you're only sixteen!" I couldn't hide the shock, I couldn't believe that such a young boy was getting married. And I thought Edward and I were tying the knot too soon.

"Well she is my soul mate Bells, we both know that. Why not get married sooner rather than later?" He asked, and I must admit, he had a good point there that I couldn't argue with.

"I guess you're right then." I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder. "How about we all head to the white house? I bet Edward and the others are starting to wonder where we are." I offered to everyone standing around me.

"Very good suggestion Bella, let's go home. And Jacob, you may come with us too. It seems that you and Bella have a great deal of catching up to do." Esme spoke from beside me, where I could not see her in my peripheral vision, no matter how good my eyesight was now.

"Come on." I grabbed Jake's hand, and started running South through the forest, back home, keeping at his speed of course. I thought about how things had finally worked out so well, and I couldn't believe my luck. For once in my life, fortune was on my side. I smiled to myself and kept running, seeing the steps to the front door coming closer into vision.

* * *

Ok, so I would have written a little more, but as I said in the beginning, I'm in a heck of a rush. I just didn't want to post-pone this until tomorrow, 'cause you all know I want this done by the 2nd of August :) Hope you enjoyed this one, as much as you have enjoyed the others. As usual, I beg of you to Review :) Thank you!


	19. Because you loved me

**Ok, so having a minor heart attack here at the moment...ahhh...the movie dates been moved to the 21****st**** of November hyperventilates it's ok...breath...breath...breath. Sorry about that, I'm just a tad excited...just a tad...maybe a tad more...as you can tell :P Sorry for not updating in what, 18 days now? :P Honestly, after reading Breaking Dawn, I lost all inspiration. Now, I'm not saying I completely hated the book, but I'm not saying I loved it like I did the other three...in my opinion minor Breaking Dawn spoilers, Edward was lacking romanticism, Bella was a tad too confident, Jacob was too soft, Rosalie was too nice to Bella, and Charlie took the whole conspiracy too lightly...I think over all the ending was too sweet, I mean, I was dead set for someone to die, what with all the planning that went on, it was like climbing up mount Everest and realising that the view from the top is a load of crap...Breaking Dawn read too much like a fan-fiction, I mean, I'm not saying I don't like fan-fictions, for god sakes I'm writing one, but I expected something more... Anyway, that's just my opinion :) Once again, so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been very busy. On with the story then :)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes belong to the one and only creator of ¾ incredible books :) -still having doubts about the 4****th-, Mrs.****Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I ran into the house without any hesitation, with Jacob on my right. Smiling to myself I ran towards the kitchen where I could hear Carlisle on the phone, and Edward and Emmett discussing the hunting possibilities in Alaska. So typical of them to be thinking of their food, especially Emmett. As the kitchen came into view, and I caught a glimpse of Edward's face, I saw his expression change from excitement, to surprise, to shock, to anger, and finally mistrust. The final look was one that I was not expecting from him in this situation.

I stepped into the kitchen with Jake still at my side; surprisingly he hadn't bothered changing into wolf form. He probably figured that as long as I was there, the Cullen's wouldn't dare hurt him. Not that they'd ever attempt to in any other circumstances, they were far too kind. Edward was at my side in an instant, separating me from my best friend, and standing in front of me, poised in a protective crouch. A ferocious growl rumbling in his throat, threatening to escape his beautiful lips, now separated at the sides, exposing his dangerously sharp teeth. I knew that he wouldn't listen to me if I were to tell him about Jacob's declaration that we could stay, so I would have to calm him down somehow before I spoke.

I slowly leaned down, and nestled my face in his neck, kissing him softly up and down across his jaw line, one of his few gestures which I still remembered from my humanity. His growl immediately stopped, and his breathing slowed to a normal rate. I could feel his whole body relax, and there was no longer any tension in his aura. "Shhh..." I whispered in his ear, knowing that he'd hear me loud enough, as though I had spoken through a mega-phone. "Calm down Edward." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, still kissing along his jaw line. I slowly turned his face towards me, and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. They looked like honey mixed with lemon, and even though I knew mine were probably of the same colour, they melted my dead heart.

Looking into his eyes, I saw the deadly fury disappear, and loving calmness come back into view. When I was sure he was ready to listen I smiled at him. I was about to speak when Carlisle's voice drifted from behind me. "What's going on here?" he asked, concerned and surprised at the same time. "I thought we were moving on Jacob's request?" There was definitely confusion in his tone too.

Without shifting my eyes from Edward's heart breaking stare, I answered the question that was probably on everyone's minds. "No, we're not moving even though it was on Jacob's request that we were going to." I heard Carlisle suck in another breath, and he was most likely about to continue with the questions, but I had more to explain. So I continued. "As you all know Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I just went hunting. Half way back Jake appeared and told me that he didn't want me to leave. That he needs his best friend around," my eyes were still watching Edward's beautiful face, and he didn't look like he had any intentions of moving, "and I still need my best friend too," I continued. "I love Jacob, he helped me through the hardest part of my life," Edward's eyes went dark all of a sudden, and had I been human I would have become too scared to hold onto his face any longer, "I want him to continue being part of my life. He has asked that I stay, and I will stay. If you all wish to still go and live with the Denali coven then I will not stop you from doing this. But I _will_ stay." I let my words hang in the air for a while, to let them hit every family member and force them to make a decision. To stay, or to go.

"Bella, I think I speak on behalf of the entire family when I say that we are staying. You are a family member, and we never leave family behind. We stick together. If this is where one of us needs to be, then this is where the rest of us will be. That is the way it has always worked, and will always work." Carlisle spoke authoritatively from the same place that he had uttered his last questions. Everyone mumbled agreements, and I counted each distinctive voice in my head, only to realise that everyone had agreed with him. Something with which I was surprised, but at the same time happy about.

"Thank you Carlisle. And everyone for that matter," for the first time, I let my gaze trail to the sides and I looked at each and every Cullen, my eyes settling on Alice, "in that case, I would like to request something." I had thought about this the whole way home, and I knew that it was something I really wanted to do. It would make me happy, and after all, that's what the whole family wanted wasn't it? They each wanted every family member's happiness. I knew that they were all happy with what they had, and that nothing in the world could make them happier. I however, still had one request.

Alice's eyes beamed, realisation striking her tiny features. Her eyes glistened with excitement, and she started jumping up and down on the spot. I simply smiled at her reaction to what was probably a new vision of the wedding, and looked at Jasper who was standing beside his miniature wife. His left eyebrow was raised, and he was probably trying to decipher Alice's reaction to what I was feeling. "Bella? What did you do to my wife?" He asked questioningly, worry in his voice.

"Well I was thinking..." I looked at Alice quickly and back at Jasper, then around at the Cullen's once again. Finally, I paused on Jacob. "With Jacob's permission of course," I pulled one hand off Edward face, and waved it towards Jake who was staring at me with the same bemused expression Jasper had worn. "Well, Alice love's organising things right? And she's planning mine and Edward's wedding. Jake and Ashlee are getting married too, so I thought it would be a good idea to have a conjoined wedding. I mean, think about how much fun that would bring dear Alice. It would give us things to do at night too," I caught the smirk on Emmett's face, he was probably thinking something along the lines of 'as if you don't already have enough to _do _during the night', "it'd be so much fun." I looked pleadingly at Jake, who looked genuinely scared for his safety. I laughed to myself softly, knowing why he was so worried. He must have put my request and Alice's reaction together.

"Please Jake?" He still hadn't answered, and I really needed to know if my suggestion was valid.

"Um, I don't know Bella. I mean, I'd have to ask Ashlee." I knew that deep down inside, he really wanted this joint wedding, but was afraid about the input that Alice would have. Unlike me, Ashlee probably wanted an extravagant wedding too.

"Can you ask her tonight?" I knew that I was probably sounding a little desperate now, but I really wanted this. If I was going to let Alice plan the entire wedding, and make me wear a dress too revealing, and shoes that would make me break my legs even as a vampire, then I wanted more than one person, Edward, to make the day bearable.

For the first time in what seemed too long, I felt Edward's hand reach up. He twined his fingers through mine, on the hand I still had on his cheek. Lifting our intertwined hands up, he kissed my hand, and let out a low, seductive chuckle. I glared at him. Was he making fun of my request? "What are you laughing at Edward?" I asked, with probably too much annoyance. He stopped immediately and looked up into my poisonous eyes.

"Nothing my sweet Bella. I just didn't realise you were so eager for a wedding. Are you sure you want to corner poor Jacob into a joint wedding? What if the only reason him and Ashlee agree to it is because they don't want to hurt your feelings? Be reasonable my love." He was wearing his stunning crooked smile; and I couldn't stay angry at him for long.

"Fine." I unwillingly pouted, and exhaled loudly, forcing Edward and Jacob to surprisingly laugh in unison. Edward's laughter a beautiful melody in an orchestra, and Jacob's a vast contrast, more like a base line in a rock band.

"How about this Bella," Jacob seemed to have cheered up from my little outburst, and Edward was still smiling to himself, "I'll go home now and ask Ashlee if she wants to do this joint wedding thing. Give me twenty minutes. If we're not here in twenty, then consider the answer a no." He was smiling at his genius plan, which really wasn't that great but I wasn't about to burst his bubble.

I only nodded, and he was out the door in a flash, not bothering with the removal of his clothes before morphing.

I huffed, and looked around the room. I hadn't noticed everyone leave, but could her them all upstairs. Alice was ordering Jasper around, Carlisle was in his office; Esme was re-decorating her and Carlisle's room. Emmett and Rosalie were surprisingly not in the middle of a make-out session, but were rather discussing where they'd like to go for their next honey moon.

I looked at Edward again, and he hadn't looked away from me. I leaned down and placed one soft kiss on his lips, before sitting down beside him on the floor and leaning into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around me, and kissed my temple. I huffed again, "And now we wait." I started tapping my right index finger on my left arm, making Edward laugh at my motion.

...

Approximately seventeen minutes, thirty-two seconds, and fifty-one milliseconds later, Jacob and Ashlee appeared hand-in-hand, side-by-side at the door of my new home. "I hate to say I told you so." I whispered to Edward, who was getting up to greet the couple at the door which no one had bothered closing after Jacob had run out earlier.

"Bella, you are pure genius!" Ashlee was squealing. To be quite honest, I hadn't expected such a response from her. The last time I'd seen her, she didn't look all that happy to see me. I guess now that she was convinced I wouldn't hurt her or Jacob she was prepared to get on with her life. That's what I liked about her. She didn't seem to keep grudges.

Without hesitation she ran up to me and hugged my stone hard form, not cringing at the iciness or smell of it. "Uh, thanks Ashlee..." Was she really that excited about a shared wedding? Had Jake told her about Alice's partake? "So, is that a yes then?" I asked sceptically, I mean, I wasn't expecting such a good reaction from her. I looked over at Jacob who was watching his fiancé admiringly, and even though he looked a tad shocked himself at her exuberant reaction, he was probably happy to see her so happy.

"Of course it's a yes Bella! Are you kidding me! This is fantastic! I mean, think of all the possibilities! Because it's both of us getting married, we could have even more decorations than at a single wedding, and we can buy our dresses together! It's gonna be so much fun! Where's Alice? I need to talk to her about all this, I have a feeling her and I are going to get along quite well." She was grinning infectiously, forcing the edges of my grim mouth to pull up at the sides.

"I have a feeling about that too." I was smiling like a goof now, pointing at the stairs to answer her 'where's Alice?' question. Before she could make her way up, Alice was already standing at the foot of the stairs, eyes wider than I'd ever seen, a grin plastered on her small lips, jumping up and down.

"Did someone say my name!?" She shouted. Jasper was at her side, looking at me with pure torture in his golden eyes.

"Alice, we have so much to do!" Ashlee was already at her side, freely gripping onto her hand, probably forgetting that she was a vampire.

"I know Ashlee, I know. Ok, so I was thinking we could get your dresses specially made. I mean, I can't have my future sister-in-law and her best friend's bride to be wearing something off the rack now can I? So, I'm great friends with this designer, I'm not sure if you've heard of her. Antoniette Catenacci?" Alice looked at Ashlee questioningly, as though expecting an immediate recognition of the name.

"Of course I know who she is! You know the woman personally!? Boy am I glad I have ties with you!" Alice was beaming at Ashlee, and then her gaze turned to me. She probably started feeling bad about leaving me out of planning my own wedding, but I would have expected her to understand by now. Event planning was definitely not my forte.

I waved my hands in a dismissive gesture. "You know by now Alice that I could not care less about planning such things. I'm happy for you both to do all the work, having me there on the day is probably all the contribution you're going to get out of me." The two girls, or women I should say, looked fairly disappointed at my lack of knowledge on such things as fashion and event planning. I understood Ashlee's disappointment, but had Alice really learnt all that little about me in such a long time? I was hopeless when it came to parties and special occasions.

"Bella, that's ridiculous. I don't care what you say, and how badly you object to this, you're going to help plan this wedding and that's that." On her last word, Alice stomped her left foot and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry at her response.

"Alice, you know I hate planning things. You and Ashlee will have a lot of fun doing this together. You'll have Esme and Rosalie too. You won't need me at all, really. Think about how much you'll have without a third wheel ruining all your fun." I was trying to sound as alluring as possible, because there was no way I was being put in charge of anything when it came to the wedding.

"Bella, how can you call yourself a third wheel if you're half of the wedding? You're helping us plan whether you like it or not." Alice walked up to me, and grabbed my arm, about to pull me away from Edward, but he was quicker. He grabbed my other arm and tugged me away from her soft pull. She looked at Edward venomously, and he gave her just the same glare.

"Don't push it Alice. If Bella doesn't want to plan the wedding, then she doesn't have to plan the wedding. You're lucky she's actually letting you plan it. We could have gotten married in Vegas, but she was kind enough to let you organise." Although his eyes still looked irritated, his voice was an immense contrast to that, sounding sweet and innocent. I relished in the sound of it, smiling to myself at the beauty.

Alice's eyes narrowed; and she tightened her grip on my arm. "Women are supposed to input in their wedding plans Edward. I'm sorry you wouldn't understand, being an annoying male and all. I'll give Bella back to you; just let me measure her upstairs. Then she can have as much or as little input as she wants afterwards." As she spoke innocently, I could hear a twinge of sarcasm in her first sentence.

I looked over at Edward with pleading eyes. I knew that I'd have to be measured soon enough, but I didn't want to leave his side right now. He looked away from his sister and down at me.

"I'll be waiting in our room Bella. As soon as Alice is done, come join me," he winked at me sweetly and I couldn't help but smile. "And Alice," he continued "no longer than ten minutes. If you take longer than that, expect me to break down your door in search of my Bella." Even though I found his warning quite amusing, I knew that he was dead serious when he said it to Alice.

She nodded in agreement surprisingly. Most likely not wanting any trouble, Alice ran upstairs, holding me by the arm at human speed, so that Ashlee was able to keep up with us.

...

Alice measured every single part of my body she possibly could. From my arms; to my legs; to my feet; to my neck. She measured my fingers, my hips and my bust. Apparently I lacked hips, and would need something to give me shape. Fantastic, even as a vampire I had imperfections.

...

After being assured by Alice that she no longer needed me for measuring, I ran out of her room at vampire speed and into Edward's, and now my, bedroom. He was, as promised, waiting for me. Sitting on his black leather couch, with soft music lingering from the speakers of his stereo system, nothing familiar to me. I took a seat, and snuggled up to him. He leaned down and kissed me 

roughly. "Don't listen to Alice. You have incredible hips, and body for that matter." he mumbled, still venturing my lips with his.

"I'm glad you think so." I muttered back. This was no time for confidence boosters. All I wanted was to be with him again.

All of a sudden he pulled away and looked at me sternly. "Bella, you know, you don't have to plan anything. I mean, I know Alice says you have to contribute, but you don't. She's the planner, the one who wants to organ-" I shut him up by placing my index finger softly on his lips.

"Be quiet Edward." He sighed, but smiled a small smile after my request. He kissed the finger that was on his lips.

"I love you Bella." he was still smiling, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Love you too Edward. And go easy on your sister. She needs to plan this wedding or she'll explode." I winked at him, and he nodded in agreement.

With that, I knew what I'd be doing the rest of the evening.

**Ok, so I got really into this chapter :) I really enjoyed writing it. I'd like to know what you all thought after such a big writing drought. Miss.smartie, you're actually one of the main reasons I sat down and wrote. I was like, hmmm... don't want to keep this girl waiting any longer, 'cause I know how that feels :) So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember what you gotta do my lovelies, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! :D**


	20. A Soothing Night

**Please Read the Header and Footer notes :) Thank you.**

**Ok, I know, I know. It's been what, a month and a half since I last updated? Thing is, I kind of went through a bit of a writers block, and maybe that was partially because I'm a little tired of writing this story :P I want to finish the last chapter and get on with a new story all together. Aimmee, and everyone else who constantly reads my fan-fiction, I am sorry to have kept you waiting this long. It's just that, I get a certain number of reviews, and then people just stop, no one new bothers reading the story. Anyway, I'm not going to go on one of my incredibly long rants about that :P I'm on spring break right now (yes, it's spring in Australia), so I thought I'd sit down, and finally finish the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and do look out for a new story by me :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes; belong to Stephenie Meyer. The creator of the Twilight universe.**

_**

* * *

**_

1 day left until the wedding.

"No, I want the flowers over there Emmett! I knew I should have asked Jasper to help me! Ugh, men sometimes. Completely useless!" Alice looked like she was about to have a mental break down, unless Emmett miraculously happened to get the flower arrangements on the tables correct. Rather than waiting for him to perfect the craft of event planning, she opted for finishing the job herself. I heard Rosalie speaking on the phone outside, talking about something to do with the caterers, but I chose to ignore her conversation. Instead, I looked around at the Cullen's living room, at the array of flowers Alice had organised equally around the room. Each arrangement looked more beautiful than the one before it, and they were all evenly spread out. With two orange blossoms, lilacs, freesias and roses in each bunch. Somehow, she had gotten hold of ten white pews, not that white chairs wouldn't have been good enough, and had rows of ivory, horizontally connecting them all. For as long as I had known Alice, I always understood that she was the control freak of the family, and that was the only thing that occasionally irritated me about her. Right now however, looking at what such a little control freak could do, left me in awe of her talents, and eternally grateful.

"Alice, this is absolutely amazing! When did you find time to do all this!?" I knew I looked astonished by the magic which she had created, and she would have smiled and thanked me for my praise, if she hadn't been so flustered. Had she been human, I was sure her hair would have been a wreck, her cheeks would have been bright red, and she would be too terrifying to approach.

"To answer your statement my dear Bella; Thank you, I'm glad that you appreciate what I have done for you here today. And to answer your question, I found time to do all of this, because I wasn't engaging in certain activities with my husband in the middle of the night, but was rather hard at work, making sure everything looks perfect." Her eyes had narrowed into tiny slits, and I was sure that if she had become any angrier with my unhelpfulness, her eyes would have closed completely. Everyone had frozen in their places, and were watching Alice take her anger out on me. That was probably what they had tried to avoid all morning, and were happy that it wasn't them whom she chose to attack.

Emmett looked like he was about to burst out laughing, and Rosalie punched him in the arm to quieten him down, because like the rest of the family; she didn't want to be glared at by Alice.

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled and looked away from her glower, embarrassed about the fact that the entire family always knew what Edward and I got up to. "You should've told me that you needed a lot of help. I just assumed that you had everyone here already so-" Edward cut me off immediately.

"Alice, let me ask you something," His voice was very stern, and I knew that he had planned a very thorough questioning in his mind. "Were you not the one who wanted to plan the wedding in the first place?" He raised his right eyebrow, and I felt myself smile at his formal approach to something so insignificant-in my opinion.

Alice looked down at her hands, and started picking under her nails at something that wasn't there. "Yes, I was," she muttered, in a voice so low that it was difficult to hear even with vampire ears.

"And wasn't Bella the one who was kind enough to let you plan _our _wedding?" He emphasised the word our, because after all, it wasn't anybody else's.

"Yes, she was." Alice began to sound ashamed of growling at me, and I couldn't believe the power of Edward's words on our sister.

"So if we told you right now that you don't have to plan anything, that we can just tell everyone to go to Vegas tomorrow, would that calm you down a little?" I heard the twinge of humour in Edward's voice, something I'm sure only I would have been able to recognise, after countless times of him laughing at me as a human. Alice however had no idea about this side of Edward, and her head shot up like a meteor, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Edward, you can't do that." She said in the softest voice she possibly could. I knew that taking away Alice's rights to plan an event, would probably have been very close to the equivalent of taking Edward away from me for a couple of days. I felt so sorry for her, looking at her terrified eyes, shocked that her brother who should know her so well suggested such a ridiculous idea.

I smacked Edward with the back of my hand, and furrowed my eyebrows at him. "I know it's impossible to give our sister a heart attack Edward, but I don't want her to be depressed for the next couple of days, about us depriving her of her organisational duties." I very nearly laughed at the sentence I had constructed, because it sounded as though Alice's job was either going to destroy or save the universe. She glared at me, because unlike Edward, I wasn't good at hiding the humour in my tone. "I apologise Alice, for not helping you, and for Edward being so rude. How about you assign different things for everyone to do, and together as a family we'll be done in absolutely no time at all. Then, we can all go hunting together; how does that sound? I know you're all hungry, I can see it in your eyes," I looked around the room at every one of my family members with a cheeky smile plastered on my face.

"Once again, Bella makes a great point. I'm too thirsty right now, and I'm sick of Alice bossing me around," Emmett's voice bellowed from where Edward's piano stood, still waiting to be moved. He knitted his eyebrows together and pouted. Alice's fists balled up at the sides, and I knew that I was the one who needed to ease the tension.

"Ok everyone, listen up. I know we're all fantastic at working as a team, and considering this is half of mine and Edward's wedding; and Alice needs our help, we're going to put our incredibly good team work abilities into practice. So, judging by the incident between Alice and Emmett that I witnessed at the top of the stairs, I'd say that Emmett, you're not the right choice for floral arrangements," Emmett grinned widely at my words, and I knew that it was a mix of relief that he didn't have to mess with flowers anymore; and his fondness of the fact that I was the only one willing to stand up to Alice.

"How about this. Emmett and Rosalie, you two can both go to the caterers and sort things out with them, because I know Rosalie was having some trouble dealing with them over the phone. Esme, considering you're the one who organised the entire setting in the backyard, I would be grateful if you and Carlisle could set up all the tables and chairs, and just make sure everything looks as it should. Alice and Jasper, you two do the flower and seating arrangements inside the house. Edward," I turned on my heels to face him, and took out the little black telephone book Alice had stuffed in my back pocket last night; shoving it into his hand, "you my dear, can call everyone who's name is highlighted in there, and remind them that the wedding is tomorrow." I smiled at him wickedly, and knew that if anyone were to argue with my plan, he would definitely not be one of the people.

"And you my dear, what are you going to do then?" Edward's mouth contorted into my favourite warped smile; and his eyes glistened as they looked into mine.

I huffed, as though my task was going to be the most difficult. "Well, Alice has been nagging me about getting a manicure for the wedding for as long as I can remember." I looked down at my nails, and realised that they had grown quite a bit, so I wouldn't have to get fake ones. "I guess I'll wait for Jake and Ashlee to arrive, so that I have someone by my side through the torture." I sighed, and looked up to see Alice's face twist into an unhappy expression. Right on queue, Jake and Ashlee stepped into the house hand-in-hand without knocking.

"Hey Ashlee, do you wanna come with me to get a manicure and pedicure? According to Alice I'm in dire need of both, and if I don't get my nails done then I won't look the part at the wedding..." I trailed off, because I knew that Ashlee was definitely going to take Alice's side.

"Ashlee, make sure she doesn't run off without getting proper treatment first. I'm relying on you sister." Alice was staring directly at her subject- me, and from my peripheral vision, I could see Ashlee nodding in agreement. Over the past month, the two fashionistas had grown very close to one another, and one day started referring to each other as 'sisters' something which everyone in the family, including Jacob found quite odd.

I turned to face Jacob, to assign him his job. "Hi Jake, you just missed my incredibly Alice-like speech," I looked over at Alice-who had already attacked the flowers, and was rearranging them completely-then back at him, "I assigned everyone their jobs. Unfortunately, you're stuck working with my fiancé." I turned and smiled at Edward, who in an instant had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my body over his shoulders. I began laughing uncontrollably, kicking my legs back and forth, and all of a sudden felt like a six year old child. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Put me down Edward!" I bit his neck playfully, and it was only then that he loosened his grip on me, and placed me upright next to him, with his arm still wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Jake winked at Edward, and I didn't doubt that they would work well together as a team. They had developed some sort of strange relationship over the month passed, it wasn't brotherly, nor was it best friendly. It was more or less that they had great respect for one another, and could get along without a worry in the world. Thankfully, all the worrying on my behalf, about them not getting along, was for nothing.

"Ok then, well Edward, you can explain to him what to do, it would probably be best if you gave him all of his side to call, and you call all of our side." Turning to face the rest of the family, I put on my best military face. "Alright team, let's get a move on. We should be done by sunset, because four of us have bucks and hens nights to attend." With that, everyone filed out of the room and to their destination, Alice was already bossing Jasper around, telling him in exactly which place to put each pew. I laughed, shook my head, and turned to where Edward, Jacob and Ashlee stood.

"We'll meet you back here at around six then." I smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips. "Make sure you call everyone." I smiled again.

"Be safe," he whispered. I winked at him, turned and headed for the door, with Ashlee right behind me.

...

By the time Ashlee and I got our manicures and pedicures done, stopped to buy extra roses and orange blossoms on Alice's command, bought Ashlee a cup of coffee, and mascara on Rosalie's request, it was seven o'clock. I didn't mind so much the fact that I didn't have my phone on me, and everyone might have been wondering where we were, but I wanted to get home faster; in order to get my hens night over with. In all honesty, I had absolutely no idea what Alice and the rest of the girls had planned for Ashlee and I. Originally, I thought that Ashlee would have had her own hens night, but considering how close she had grown to Alice, and how much she seemed to love the Cullen's, it was no surprise that she had agreed to have a joint hens night too.

...

"Ok, spill ladies, where are you taking us?" Ashlee and I were sitting side by side in the Cullen's living room, facing Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and numerous relatives on Ashlee's behalf. I wasn't going to wait any longer to find out what they had planned for us. Edward had left with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob and some of the wolves for their buck's night. He like myself; had absolutely no idea what anyone had planned for us. Everyone had done magnificent jobs at hiding the surprise from them, and I didn't care where they were taking him, as long as he had fun, and didn't get seduced by another woman. I laughed at my last thought, after picturing a stripper trying to lure him with her rehearsed moves, and Edward always being one step ahead of her.

Alice's head tilted to the side at my reaction, "What are you laughing at?"

I shook my head side to side, "Can any of you imagine the two grooms being seduced by strippers?" Everyone immediately broke out into laughter at my supposed joke, but in actual fact a serious question.

"Ok, so Bella; Ashlee," Surprisingly I found Esme speaking on behalf of everyone, rather than Alice as usual, "we decided that considering you and Ashlee are both quite conservative women, we weren't going to hire strippers for the night..."

I dropped my mouth open in mock horror, "Damn it, don't any of you know me at all? I was looking forward to some good-looking men entertaining us for the night." I frowned, and started tapping my foot in fake disappointment. Honestly, I was glad there weren't going to be any strippers, because that way there'd be less explaining to do to Edward about what went on when he wasn't there.

"We...didn't know you were so eager for male entertainers Bella...I mean, if you want, we could order some right now, I'm sure there's someone available..." Esme sounded a little shocked at my reaction, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh Esme, do you honestly think I want strippers? I'm just messing around," I waved my hand, as if to wave my silly reaction away, "now come on, lets stop wasting time. I know I'm dying to find out what you've all planned, Ashlee probably is too," I turned my head and looked at the other half of tomorrows wedding, who had her eyes fixed on me just like everyone else, "lets get this show on the road. What are our plans for tonight?" I looked at my family, who without a doubt would have been the ones who planned the whole charade.

"Well," Alice spoke this time, "first of all, Esme, Rosalie and I thought that you could come hunting with us, while Ashlee has dinner which we ordered for her and her family here at the house. Then when we come back, we were just going to have a girl's night in. You know, the usual; facials, movies, truth or dare..." she had a small smile on her face, no doubt expecting a bad reaction from me, but the thought of being together with my family and friends tonight, seemed like the most perfect idea.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and anyone else who was involved in this ploy, I think I speak on behalf of both Ashlee and I, that this is going to be the best hen's night. Thanks for not making a big deal out of things; we really did want to have a quite night tonight." A smile had spread across my perfect lips, and I looked around at every woman sitting in front of me.

"Yeah, I'd like to thank you all very much. For everything, I know how much effort each and every one of you has put into this wedding, or these weddings I should say. Alice, you in particular, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have the most beautiful dresses imaginable, and the most superb flower arrangements. You have all created, by far, the most magical wedding ever." Ashlee spoke, with a smile in her tone; and for the first time, she not only felt like a really good friend to me, but like a sister too.

"Sorry I've been a pain in the butt at times. I just couldn't see what was going to happen in the future, because you were in it," she nudged her head towards Ashlee, "and so I got a little frustrated and annoyed. Please do forgive me." She looked ashamed of the way she had acted on some occasions, and I felt utterly sorry for making her feel that way, because had it not been for her efforts, there would be no wedding tomorrow to be having a hen's night for.

"Alice, don't worry about it. I in particular should be the one apologising for always being so stubborn. We appreciate what you have done here; it's all too beautiful for words. I never doubted your talents ladies, but I honestly hadn't expected how beautiful it would all turn out. Now, before those of us who can still shed tears start the water works, let's get this show on the road." I turned to Ashlee with a smile, "Enjoy your dinner, we'll be back soon," she nodded and I kissed her softly on her cheek.

"You have fun too Bella," she smiled, and I ran upstairs at vampire speed to get changed into something a little more comfortable.

...

The hunting trip was absolutely fantastic, we came upon various animals, all of different sizes, and were so well fed that I was sure I would have been able to stand surrounded by a sea of people without having any urge whatsoever to drink from any of them.

...

When I got back to the house, with Alice, Esme and Rosalie at my heels, all of Ashlee's family and friends were already sitting in front of the television, all deep in conversation. The first movie we put on was _Two Weeks Notice _which was one of my all time favourite romantic comedies. I have always loved every movie that Sandra Bullock has been in, and this one was very suitable for a girl's night in. We laughed all night, and I knew that everyone was having fun. Somehow, being surrounded by the people I loved and who I knew loved me too, made me feel much calmer about getting married the next day. I looked around at the women who meant much more to me than I could have ever imagined, and thanked god-something I never usually did-for being blessed with such caring family and friends.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so I know that this was going to be the last chapter, but I got so into it. It just all came out in a rush, I had to get everything down before I forgot. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and this is not the last for this story. I think I'll write one more before I finally turn the back cover. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you all to read, as much as it was for me to write :) I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Once again, sorry for such a long delay. Please REVIEW if you want to stop that from happening again :)


	21. His weakness shows

**Ok, so once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've gone back to school and have spent time getting on top of my homework, so that I have enough time to prepare for exams...the life of a year 10 student...bleh :S I know that I said I would stop at chapter 20, but I've started enjoying writing this more :) Ok, for those of you who were wondering like EVForever, in Australia, we refer to 'bachelor' and 'bachelorette' parties as bucks and hens night. I'm sorry about the confusion there, I guess I forgot that we have odd expressions down here :P Umm...surprisingly I don't have much more to say...apart from the fact that I hope each and every one of you has watched the trailer ;) On with the story then, I know you must all hate reading my ramblings at the start ;)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings and quotes, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Quite obviously; hence the term 'fan-fiction' :)**

_**

* * *

**_

Finally...the day of the wedding...

"Bella! If you don't get into some clothes right now; and into my bathroom in ten seconds, you're going to have no wedding! And you're going to look like the corpse bride!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs, even though she knew I could hear her, and would have heard me making my way down the hall.

"Interesting choice of words Alice; and calm yourself, everything will run smoothly, believe me." Last night, I had had one of the best nights ever. It was incredibly peaceful to be surrounded by so many people that you knew loved you. When it hit midnight, I had realised that I would be marrying the love of my life and existence in only a matter of hours. I had reminisced about the many times we had spent together, and remembered every memory I could from my human life which involved him.

"Bella, sit!" Alice's squeaky voice pulled me out of my reverie, and before I knew it she was combing through my still unmanageable hair, and spraying some sort of substance into it.

"Hey Alice, where's Ashlee?" I wondered all of a sudden, and remembered that unlike me, the girl needed her sleep.

"I'm letting her sleep in; she doesn't need to be worked on as much as you. No offence of course." At that moment I would have turned stubborn and refused to allow her to do my hair and make up for me, however because I knew Alice so well, I knew that the reason she had insulted me was because she was so stressed. Instead, I just continued to sit still while she worked her fairy magic.

"Jee thanks Alice. I feel so fabulous about my looks." I forced as much sarcasm as I could into my comment.

"Bella, you know I love you; but we also know that no matter what you are, whether it be human or vampire; your hair will always be difficult to manage. Your face is beautiful the way it is, but I'm going to make you look a hundred times better than you already do." I looked up at her in the reflection of the mirror, just as she leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. How could I ever be angry at Alice? She was one of the cutest people I had ever known. Now I understood why Jasper always did what she asked him to, because he'd end up forgiving her either way.

In that moment, I felt as though I needed to thank her for everything. For all of the effort she had put into not only the ceremony, but the reception, and the dress. Sure, everyone helped out a bit, but she was the brain behind it all.

"Alice..."I began

"Hmmm?..." she managed to mumble, as she kept spraying something from a can in my hair, and combing through it ever so gently, as to not cause even more havoc.

"I just wanted to say thank you I guess. I could never thank you enough for everything that you have done for me. And not just with the wedding Alice. You have always been there for me, you were the one that first accepted my relationship with Edward, even with all your madness over utter perfection, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. And I just think that on my wedding day, you deserve to know that everything you do doesn't go unnoticed by me. And I know that I don't always act as though I appreciate what you do for me, I complain a lot about you putting so much effort in; but lets face it, we would lead boring lives without you there pumping fun into our systems." By the time I had finished my whopper of a speech, her hand that was holding the comb had stopped in mid air. She was smiling at my reflection in the mirror, and I could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Your always very welcome Bella." Is all she said, before she leaned down and gave me an unexpectedly tight hug for someone of her size.

Oddly enough, a second after the deep and meaningful moment between Alice and I; I smelt the most familiar scent of them all. Surely enough, when I turned my head, I found Edward standing at the entrance of Alice's bathroom.

"Edward?" I asked, "are you trying to bring death upon yourself in the form of Alice?" I couldn't believe that Alice had not noticed her brother's scent, and presence. She was probably so enveloped in our conversation, and the tangles in my hair, that she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. It was as though she was in her own little bubble at that moment in time.

However, with the words I had uttered, her head snapped up. Eyes staring widely at her subject-Edward-and jaw clenched so tight I thought it would break.

"DO YOU NOT SPEAK ENGLISH!?" Alice ran at vampire speed to the bathroom door, yelling at Edward on the way, and slammed the door shut at his half surprised, half shocked face.

"Alice?...what was that?" I asked in a weary tone, because after the reaction he had received, god only knew what was coming for me. She probably thought that we had organised to see each other before the wedding.

"That, Bella, is what happens when you receive clear instructions to not look at the bride before the wedding, and choose not to follow them." She was still furious, but I was thankful that she had composed herself, and was making her way back to my hair. Although I did feel a little uneasy; having such an angry vampire working at my hairstyle. If she wasn't careful, she could pull all of it out in one go...

"Alice?..." I heard my fiancés beautifully melodies voice from the other side of the door, in one of his detached, uneasy tones.

"Go away Edward!" Alice wasn't having any pre-wedding problems. If she had to haul everyone out of the house while making me look perfect at her standards, then she would go to those lengths.

"Alice..."Edward sounded as though he wanted to say more, but he paused for a moment.

Probably noticing the same jittery tone I had, she stopped fiddling with my hair, and turned her head slowly towards the door.

"What do you want Edward!?" she demanded, "Do you want to ruin the whole day!? Just go away and get ready!" She sounded agitated, as I would expect to see Alice under such circumstances.

"Alice, there's a problem..." Now I knew that Edward wasn't just trying to ruin the day, that he didn't just want to see me...Something had happened, something that would involve Alice. I jumped out of my seat, and walked hastily towards the door, but before my hand reached the knob, I felt Alice's cold hand capture my wrist in its iron grip. She glared at me and I stopped moving.

"The only problem we have Edward," she emphasised his name, "is that you won't leave me alone to make Bella look even more beautiful than she already does!" I knew that this would probably turn out to be another one of those typical arguments between Alice and Edward. It was going to take a while, so I decided to retreat to my seat, and attempt to untangle my hair on my own.

"No Alice, there's a big problem. It's...it's uhhh..." I had never heard Edward's voice sound so uneasy when speaking to his family before. "Alice, it's Jasper." He finished so fast, that all of his words came out in an incredibly rapid blur.

At the mention of Jasper's name, Alice's hand was on the door knob in a flash, and the door was flung open in one easy motion.

Edward was still standing at the doorway, and he had the most pained expression I had ever seen him wearing. Immediately I got up, and made my way over to his side.

"What? What is it? What's to do with Jasper?" Alice was clinging to Edward's shirt, looking as though she was holding on for her dear life.

"I think you might want to sit down for this Alice..." he had his hand on her shoulder in a swift motion, and was pushing her back into the bathroom towards the chair I had been sitting in a minute ago.

"I'm a vampire Edward, I don't need to sit! Stop wasting time and delaying, tell me what happened to my husband!" She sounded as though she was struggling for air, even though she didn't need it.

"Ok, here goes nothing. You know how Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I went hunting last night?" I didn't know this minor fact, but looking at Alice's bopping head, I assumed she was knowledgeable about it. "Well, whilst we were hunting...we came across a very luring scent. We all knew that it was a human; god only knows why she wondered into the woods at that moment. Everyone was able to stay in control, but..."

"But Jasper wasn't..." Alice came to conclusion before Edward could finish his sentence, she didn't even make her comment in a questioning tone. She knew that her husband was still weak compared to the rest of her family, and no matter how hard he tried to battle his urges, he would never be as strong as the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward's hand was once again on Alice's shoulder, as her gaze lingered to the bathroom tiles.

"And he killed her...and he's run away...and this entire day's been ruined...and oh my I can't believe I didn't see this before." She slapped her hands up to her face, blocked her pixie features from everyone's sight, and dropped to the ground; sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alice, he'll be alright. Everyone's gone out to look for him now, except for Rosalie and Esme; they weren't home when we got back. I think they're at Ashlee's." He was rubbing her shoulder soothingly, and I suddenly realised that I was wearing a very solemn expression. "It's going to be alright little sister. We'll find him." I had never heard Edward speak so lovingly to Alice. I knew that he loved her dearly, of course I knew that, but I had never seen him physically express his brotherly care for her.

Whilst still in my shocked daze, he looked over at me, and motioned his head as though telling me to come over to where he was standing. I did as he requested, and before I knew it, I was encircled in a hug between my sister and fiancé. It was one of the most unusual positions I had ever been in, and certainly not one that I had ever thought I would end up in. Yet, in all the chaos that I had just discovered was occurring on my wedding day, and amidst all of the hair and make-up products purchased to make me that extra bit prettier in the too-big bathroom, a hug from two of the people I loved most was exactly what I needed.

All of a sudden I didn't care that the wedding was going to have to be post-poned and that I'd have to go through the entire wedding planning thing again. I didn't mind that Ashlee would be waiting-as awful as that sounds- or that there would be guests who needed to be welcomed, only to discover that half the participants of the wedding weren't there...The thing I wanted to do most in that one moment, was to go out and find my brother. Although Jasper had never been the one I was closest to in the family, I knew that he relied on me in some way as a family member; and I knew that had I needed his help, he would have been there for me too.

"Ok, time to re-establish perimeters!" I clapped my hands together, and realised that in the past week, I had seen a military side of myself come out that I had no better explanation of where I had acquired it, other than Emmett, the 'brute force'.

**

* * *

**

Loved writing this chapter, can't wait to write the next :) Please do REVIEW...I would appreciate it very much :D And no, I'm not stopping here, I will be continuing this story ;) Thank you...


	22. What needs to be done

**Ok, so I was studying for exams, and decided that no more information was entering my brain, so I would take a break and sit down and finish this chapter :) Which i must say was a good idea, because now I have something new to upload, and my brain is working well again :D Hope you all like this chapter, 'cause it was fun to write ;)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the soul owner and creator of this magical series :)**

* * *

I was running. Through the deepest part of the forest with Alice and Edward on either side of me. When I had suggested that we "re-establish permitters" Edward had given me a look that suggested I had recently escaped from the circus. He still hadn't gotten used to my new attitude towards things, but I guess it would take anyone a while to feel familiar with the transformation. I had never been so confident in my life, but that's probably because there was nothing for me to be confident about...Now however, I knew that I was a beautiful vampire, and could therefore enjoy being who I was.

"I can smell them," As soon as Alice had uttered those words, I got a massive whiff of my families familiar scent. It was obvious by the directions, from which I was picking up the different smells, that they had encircled Jasper, so that it would be difficult for him to escape their watch.

I held both my sister and fiancé by the hand, as we approached our awaiting family. As I had predicted, Jasper was curled up in the foetal position on the ground, rocking back and forth, looking as though he was sobbing. The entire family turned at our entrance, and each and every one of them wore the exact same expression, fear.

None of us knew what was going to happen to Jasper. In our eyes, he had done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that a young woman decided to wander into the woods at night, it wasn't his fault that he had been a soldier in the beginning of his life as a vampire; therefore it wasn't his fault that he was the weakest out of the entire family.

In Jasper's eyes however, this would not have been what he was seeing. He was seeing a monster inside himself, one that would never escape. God only knew what he was thinking at the moment. Alice of course could see what he was planning, but everything was so uncertain that she tried to look past the flashes of futures he was considering.

As I took one step towards the family circle, I felt Edward's hand grip my wrist and yank me back into position. "Let me help him," I whispered, even though everybody else would have heard.

He rested his lips on my earlobe, and whispered back in the same tone "Bella, you're one of the strongest in the family, and you're a newborn. Do you really think that Jasper wants to see you right now, so strong and in control, when the reason he's in this state is because he lost his strength and control after so many years of practice?" I looked up into his butterscotch eyes, and noticed his eyebrow raised in a questioning position above his right eye.

"I know Edward, but it's just that I feel so useless," I made my voice firm, so that he would understand my position, but somehow an ounce of hysteria seemed to escape my lips too.

By now Alice was sitting beside her husband, arms wrapped around him, smoothing back his hair as his head rested on her shoulder. Looking like a mother trying to calm her child down after a crying fit.

The instant I thought that, she looked up from the ground at which she had been staring at the entire time, and around at the circle of people facing her; including Edward and I who had not yet joined it. "Go," she said firmly and conclusively. "I'll call you and inform you of our plans. For now though, let me handle this." As soon as she finished her sentence, she went back to comforting her husband and looking directly at the fresh green grass beneath her.

Without another word, everyone turned around and did as Alice requested. No one said a word while running; we were all deep in our own thoughts. Suddenly I heard Edward snicker beside me, and everyone turned to face him. Noticing all of the surprised glances, he must have answered Emmett's thought, "He's not going to run away from Alice Emmett; don't you know Jasper at all? She's the one person he'll listen to," he shook his head side to side. "And Rosalie," he continued, "is all you can think about how bad the weddings going to be now? Everything will be just fine. You can do Bella's hair and make-up and get her dressed, and I guess we'll just be one bridesmaid and groomsman short. No big deal. Our family's been through worse than that. Now let's pick up our pace or we'll be late; and I don't want to keep Jacob and Ashlee waiting any longer," as Edward spoke, he didn't look anywhere but straight ahead. Rosalie was scowling at his ability to read her thoughts; Esme seemed to be smiling at her son's confidence and Carlisle looked as though he was, like me, extremely proud of his son.

I hooked my arm through Edward's, and squeezed it tightly. I loved him so much, and even more so when he took control of uncomfortable situations. He looked down and smiled at me, dropping his head to plant a kiss on my temple. "I'm going to make sure that this is a wedding neither of us will ever forget," he whispered. I smiled at his words, and knew that despite any problems we would be confronted with in the future, he would always be there for me. I sighed out of content; a human response I had not yet erased.

****

When we got back to the house, Ashlee and Jacob were sitting in the lounge room on the love seat. His fingers were entwined with hers, and they both wore pained and worried expressions. As soon as they heard us enter the house, they jumped up and out of their seats. "Thank god you're alright! What happened!? We've only got an hour and a half before the ceremony! Where's Alice!?" Ashlee was shrieking at the top of her voice, but stopped short of her questioning when she saw the expression on everyone's faces at the mention of Alice's name. "Oh god, what's happened to Alice?" She stumbled back a step.

"Nothing's happened to Alice," I intervened, before she got the chance to faint because a vital member of the wedding was missing on the most important day.

"Then where...where is she? Where's Jasper?" I felt Edward's body tense beside me at the mention of our brother's name.

"Something happened concerning Jasper," I stopped to give Jacob and Ashlee some time to let the information sink in.

"What's wrong with him?" Jacob asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I looked around at my family, and none of them looked as though they were ready to say anything, so I continued on their behalf.

"Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle went hunting last night. A young woman wondered into the forest, lord knows why, and because Jasper was already in hunting mode; he attacked her. He drained too much blood from her, and she died..." I trailed off. Ashlee's mouth dropped open slightly, and she quickly shut it, turning her head to look out the window. Beside her, Jacob's eyes narrowed, and jaw tightened.

"You know what this means Bella." His voice was stiff and very businessman like. For some reason, because the Cullen's and werewolves had grown so close together, and seemed to have had so much respect for one another, I assumed that the treaty no longer existed. Looking into Jacob's eyes at that moment however, I knew that that was not the case. There definitely was a treaty, and I had been utterly stupid to believe that an agreement so old would have been broken by a few months of happiness. This was my brother that we were speaking about however, and I wasn't giving up that easy. Beside me, Edward was snarling, and I placed my arm in front of him so that he wouldn't make a move he would regret afterwards.

"Jacob, I understand that Jasper broke the treaty; but you _don't_ understand. It wasn't his fault. He's not as strong as the rest of us, and the human just came out of nowhere. Can't you just make an exception this one time?" I knew that my request was not in any way logical, but I felt so helpless and useless that my whining human instincts kicked in.

"Bella, how can you ask us to make an exception _again_? Wasn't it enough that we looked passed him," he nodded his head towards Edward, "bitting you. Sure, it may not be his fault that he's not strong enough, but that just means that he should be more careful about where he hunts. The treaty has already been bent and twisted to make exceptions for your family; it can't go on anymore. This is the second time you've broken the rules, and it will be the last." Jake's voice was ice cold; something I hadn't heard coming from him for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Jake," Ashlee spoke up, stroking her fiancés arm, "don't be like that." She was looking up into his eyes, and he looked back at her as lovingly as ever. "Think of how the Cullen's have treated us these past months; of how close we've grown to them. I feel so sorry for Alice, and poor Jasper. I can't imagine if you ever ended up in that sort of situation-"Jacob spoke before she could finish her sentence.

"That would never happen to me Ashlee, because I'm not a blood sucking leech." He spit the words out as though disgusted at the fact that he had ever liked anyone in my family; and that burnt a whole through my chest.

"Jake, I thought that we had gotten past the 'leech' phase?" Her voice did not waver; she had an even, loving tone with every word she spoke. Stroking Jacob's arm seemed to have been soothing him a little, but I doubted that he would change his mind about the actions he was willing to take against my family.

"They'll always be leeches Ashlee, they've just blinded us." His fists were balled up at the sides, something which I had not seen Jacob do in a long time. In fact I had not seen him so tense in such a long time, that I had actually forgotten what he was like when he was angry.

"They may have blinded you Jacob, but my eyes have been wide open this whole time. They've done nothing to harm us; Alice has only ever tried to help us. And look at the rest of the family, they could be ripping our throats out right now but they're not; because they respect us as much as we do them. I know you're _thinking_ that you have no respect for them right now, but you do. In fact, I love all of the Cullen's." She turned and looked around at my family; stopping her gaze when it reached me, before quickly turning it back on Jacob. His jaw was tighter than I could have ever imagined, and knuckles as pale as I'd ever seen his flesh.

"You can't say that Ashlee. You're turning your back on our kind, on the treaty, on me..." Even though he tried to make his voice sound as level as possible, I could sense the begging in his tone. He didn't want to lose Ashlee; that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen; people who imprinted didn't get their hearts broken unless their partner died.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you; but if you don't accept the Cullen's and respect them like I do...if you choose to tell Sam about Jasper's accident, then I will refuse to marry you." Her voice was still unyielding, but I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Jake reached up with his right hand, and wiped it away. "Ash, don't make me choose between my responsibility as a protector and my love for you." He stuttered when he said this, and I knew that he was about to start crying too.

I couldn't bare to see either of them hurting, I had grown so close to Ashlee over the months of wedding planning; and how could I ever do anything to hurt Jake again? "Ashlee, you don't have to do this." I knew that not everyone standing on my side of the room was going to agree with me, but I saw no other way out of this problem. "My family and I will leave. Don't argue over us. As soon as this wedding is over; we'll pack our bags and leave. By tomorrow morning, you'll have no more trouble concerning us." I turned to look at the rest of my family, and they all looked sombre; except for Rosalie whose looks if possible could kill.

"No Bella, I want you and your family to stay..." she trailed off, and I realised that I would have to be the one to make the right decision.

"And _I_ don't want you and Jake fighting because of us anymore," Everyone, including Jake was looking at me with blank expressions, "this is just the way things have to be Ashlee. Who was I kidding, thinking that we could all be one big happy family when we're mortal enemies? It can't be, and I won't make the situation any harder on you. I love you Ashlee, you've become like a sister to me; and that's why I'm making the right choice here. Edward and I will get married alongside you and Jacob, we will have the ceremony, the banquet, and as soon as everyone clears out; we will pack up and leave."

"But what about Charlie!? And Alice and Jasper, they won't have anywhere to come home too. And what about me? You can't just leave me Bella!? It'll kill me eventually!" With her last sentence, my mind took me back to what seemed years ago, when the Cullen's had left me for my own good. I knew how Ashlee must have been feeling now, and I didn't want to bring her the pain that I had experienced, but it was something that could not be avoided; in the long run, it would be good for her.

"Charlie will be fine, he'll be happy that I'm living with the man I love. Alice and Jasper have phones, and can take care of themselves, they're century old vampires. As for you Ashlee, I'm sorry. I know exactly how you must feel right now. I've been in the same position you're in right now, except about a hundred times worse. You may not think that it would be possible for you to continue breathing once we have left, but you will, because you have to. You have to be strong for both your family and friends. In the long run, this'll do you good." It hurt me having to tell her that everything would be alright, when I knew that having someone you love leave you is the closest thing to death apart from death itself you can experience on earth.

I looked at Rosalie, whose arms were folded; and eyes wide with disbelief. "Rosalie, I need you to help me with my hair and make-up," I looked at each person when I spoke to them, "Emmett, help Edward get ready. Esme, go get yourself ready, and you too Carlisle. Jake, I assume that you don't want to get ready with anyone in this room, so you can chose to get changed outside or pick a free room in the house. Ashlee, come with Rosalie and I; we'll all do our hair and make-up together. Esme and Carlisle, when your done I'd also appreciate it if you could wait at the door for the guests who are soon to arrive." No body argued with me. It must have been due to the iciness of my voice, my stance and posture, and the way my lips were set so stubbornly.

I made my way upstairs, and Rosalie and Ashlee obediently followed behind me. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my wedding day, it may not have been what I wanted; an extravagant wedding day...but Alice had not put so much of her time and effort into it to be ruined by one single mishap, this was going to be a day that no one would ever forget...

* * *

_Well, I hope that you liked that chapter :) and that you're all happy that I am still writing this story. I just think that there's a bit more that needs to be written concerning this story :) I'll try and have this finished by the start of December, and will most likely start a new one immediatly after I finish writing this one :) So, as always I ask of you all to please__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** otherwise I don't know what you're all thinking ;) :P_


	23. The Finale

***Gasps* can you believe it? I haven't updated in one entire year! And you know what's scary? It doesn't even feel like it's been a year! :o I just re-read ch.22 and realised how much I loved writing this story, and what an idiot I was for abandoning it...so guess what? Margaret is back and better than ever :D I'm going to finish this story, and considering I have summer holidays coming up there isn't a doubt in my mind I'll start a new one =)**** Anyway, excited as I am, I think it's time to finish this deserving story :D Also, guess what!?!? Only 14 days left until the glorious release of New Moon! – at least for Australia that is - :o how exciting! :D I'm super duper excited...and the Rob pictures in Vanity Fair & Harper's Bazzar *melts* that's all for now =) ****:P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters belong to their rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

The ceremony had been absolutely flawless splendour. The smell of Alice's immaculate flower contraptions fluttered through the entire house; and the smiles radiating from people's faces at the scent was evidence of the perfection. Edward and I had decided to allow Jacob and Ashlee to walk down the aisle before us, and once our turn had come and we were facing one another before Emmet- the minister for the day, I knew that I had ended up with the most ideal life partner; and that there was not going to be anyone or anything who was capable of sabotaging our happiness.

_**20 minutes after the ceremony**_

By this stage everyone had filtered through the bi-fold doors onto the back lawn, where all the guests were enjoying the scenic view of the river ahead – and the human ones handling glasses of champagne. Alice had not let her talents go to waste outside either; with extravagant grand white umbrella's creating shade for those of us with sparkling potential, and petite round tables donned with luminous white cloth placed randomly around the yard. By this time, it was approaching twilight and so a candelabrum was lit at each of the human's tables and ironically of course an ice statute of a bride and groom at my new family's tables.

I stood at the edge of the yard, looking at the flow of the river's water in a trance. I could hear its perfectly in tune trickle, as though it were whispering a melody of wistful desires.

"You've been standing like this for a good 6 minutes, a penny for your thoughts?" Edward slithered his arm through mine, and unclasped my fingers intertwining them with his. He didn't look at me but instead ahead at the river, as though the motion would open his mind up to mine.

"Nothing in particular, just concentrating on the calm of the water I suppose." I sighed without the need to and turned to face him with a light smile playing on my lips.

"Well Mrs. Cullen I do believe you have numerous guests to attend to," he turned and winked at me with a lopsided smile.

"Like who? It's not like I haven't seen the guests in a long time." I knew I sounded stubborn but I couldn't shake a hollow feeling at the pit of my stomach; I would have to leave this beautiful place in a matter of hours.

"Bella you're being unreasonable," Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yeah well, I have reason enough..." I trailed off, knowing full well that my husband would figure out what I meant within a second.

"I understand Bella, you don't want to leave. Neither do the rest of us, this has been our home for a very long time and we have to give it up. But sometimes there are things that must be sacrificed in order to live a secure existence." He was looking at me intensely now.

"It's not like we owe them anything though, we didn't kill anyone. Why do we have to go when they get to stay?"

"Because my love, they were the ones who originally created the treaty, and although you may never have killed anyone; the majority of us have, and _you _were the recent victim."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, I was already dying. Don't give me a Jacob talk now; I'm not in the mood." I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms back over my chest.

"What are you in the mood for Bella, because it's occurred to me that you are no longer as giddy about the wedding as you previously were," a tone of worry wavered his tone; and he placed a hand in his pocket – a gesture of concern.

"Honestly? I just want to curl up on a sofa in an isolated house, with you by my side reading me wonderful things." The noise in the background was rapidly rising and I couldn't believe that no one had yet noticed the bride and grooms absence. I figured that Renee was too busy getting to know Jake's family and Ashlee, and Charlie must have been too caught up with Billy about fishing.

"And what do these wonderful things entail?" He questioned me with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know I love my Poe," I giggled at his reaction, "you asked."

"Yes, but his poetry and writings are typically eerie," his posture and eyes made it look as though he was once again questioning my sanity.

"But how I love Annabel Lee," I smiled distantly and picked out my favourite line, "_And neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee" _Edward gazed into my eyes and didn't say a word, only exchanged a silent exuberance with me.

"Bella! Oh sweetheart, congratulations my beautiful girl!" My mother's arms slithered around me, tugging me close to her body. I felt the heat radiating from her and judging by Edward's expression; she was wondering why I was stone hard and ice cold.

"Thanks mum," I smiled broadly and hugged her once more before letting go.

Renee turned to Edward with a calm expression, "Congratulations Edward, I know you'll make my dear Bella a very happy young, middle-aged and old woman," she laughed at her own joke. Edward and I looked at one another with knowledgeable expressions and laughed to keep up the facade.

"I will Mrs-"

"Oh please, call me Renee!" She laughed again and turned to look at me again. She had a tear rolling down her face and a smile of reverie plastered on her face. "Oh Bella," she scoffed at her tears, reaching to wipe them as quickly as possible, "I can't believe how fast you've grown up."

I pulled my mother close to me and hugged her tightly, "Save the speech for later mum," I teased.

Pulling away, she grinned at me in mock hurt, "Yes yes, I've heard that before." She kissed my forehead before withdrawing and winking, turning to go back to Philip.

Edward was immediately by my side, arm around my waist. "It'll be alright Bella, I promise you. We'll be fine, you'll be fine. I'll keep you safe, always."

I looked up at him and smiled widely. I had always known and would know that Edward's promises were set in stone. He would never go back on a promise, and if he was promising that everything was going to be fine, then I was going to make sure I believed him.

"And if it's not?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Well if that ever happens, then we'll do what we do best. Make a compromise." He winked at me and I laughed, letting all of the current troubles drift away. I relaxed my body against the side of his and wondered how it was that my destiny had lead me to such an awe inspiring being.

Behind me the small gathering's voice was at a high pitch and 'congratulations' as well as 'forever' were being uttered all 'round. I knew that I would be departing within a couple of hours with my new family, but I didn't care anymore. After my husband's reassurance I was positive that we would all make it through anything as a family. If I couldn't see Charlie, then I'd buy him tickets to come and see me, and there would be other places I would fall in love with just as I have with Forks. I sighed in contentment and turned my thoughts to wistful dreams about my future with Edward.

* * *

**_Well, that's all folks =) I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and as I previously said I am so sorry for taking an entire year to upload the final chapter :P Look out for a new story coming very soon =) xxoo Margaret._**


	24. The Sequel

I would just like to let you all know, that I have decided to write an A Possible Path sequel :) Nothing much else to say :P Further information is provided at the beginning of the first chapter :) I didn't think that I'd continue with the same story, but I realised that there are a lot of things that could still go wrong with the situation. It's Called 'A Possible Path the Sequel A Circle, A Mean Cycle...Just letting you know, in case you'd like to read it :) Anyway, enjoy! And like I said, more information's provided at the top of the first chapter :)


End file.
